Crystals, Daimonds, and Emeralds
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] Syaoran Li is Orphaned when his entire family is killed. The only remaining blood relative is his cousin who he searches for when he is transfered to a new school. He meets Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo upon his arrival.
1. Gone forever

**_Chapter 1: _**

Gone forever

* * *

Syaoran's whole family is killed in front of his eyes. Syaoran moves to Japan to start a new life and solve a riddle/poem that was given to him. But really he's looking for his cousin. But thing begin to become different. Well, he ever find what her is looking for. READ AND FIND OUT

* * *

__

****

Small ten year old Syaoran Li was dancing slowly with his sister in the dining of the Li mansion one afternoon.

"Mommy, I don't want to dance any more, dancing is for girls." Little Syaoran complained. His four sister began to laugh at there cute little brother. "Syaoran you must learn these things and pass them on to your son." Syaoran's Mother said while pouring herself some green tea. "Yuck! I'm not getting married," Syaoran said as his sister turned him around.

"Listen Syaoran, your going to fall in love soon and you won't ever know it" Said his third eldest sister. "Whatever, I'm not going to kiss anyone." Syaoran said stubbornly. "Time to say the family poem, Syaoran." His mother said. Syaoran smiled and stop dancing and ran over to a little box to stand on. "You ready?" His sister asked. "I know all the words now." Syaoran said firmly. "Begin." She said as they sat down to listen.

"One's heart is locked inside of mine, I must find a key to your heart where love was found long ago. A kiss of someone you wish you knew and something to regret, this maybe confusing to tell you how I feel about someone. Look for my heart where the key was found. I well be loved by someone someday. And where I kiss you well be where the key is." Syaoran said perfectly and clearly.

His mother and four sister began to cry. "That family poem was mushy, what does it mean Mother?" Syaoran asked walking over with some tissues. "Well, little brother you well find out soon, don't worry," His second eldest sister said. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders not thinking another thought of the poem. Then someone came running, screaming 'Mistress!' over and over. "What is it Shuchi?" Syaoran said. "Master Li was found," The maid said panting. "Daddy!" Syaoran yelled running out the door. Syaoran four sister and mother came running behind.

"Daddy!" Syaoran yelled again stopping at the opened front door. Syaoran looked confused. "What's wrong with daddy?" He said. Syaoran sister stopped in there tracks while his mother went over to him. "I'm sorry," Said a house servant. "Your husband was tortured over the months, he's dead."

Syaoran's mother fell over his loves' dead body and began crying. "Why is mommy crying?" Syaoran asked. "Daddy is dead, Syaoran." His fourth eldest sister answered sadly. His four sister began crying. Syaoran didn't believe a word. "Dad promised he would teach me fighting." Syaoran said beginning to cry. Someone busted threw the door suddenly making Syaoran's heart quicken with fear.

"Lucy I'm home!"

**_  
_**Syaoran's mother looked to the people that shouted and turned pale. "Kids run!" She said. Syaoran took his sister's hand and began to run without question of what was going on.

"Mother who is that?" Syaoran yelled. "You don't want to know just run!" She yelled. Two more men grabbed Syaoran's sister knocking Syaoran down on the floor ruffle. "Hey girlie." The ugly man said is a nasty tone. Syaoran's sister was trying to fight him off but he wouldn't let go his grip was too strong. Syaoran saw a gun next to him. "Leave my sister along!" Syaoran shouted aiming the gun at the man's head. "Little punk, you don't even know how to use it." He said getting off his sister. Syaoran's finger began to twitch. "Take this!" Syaoran yelled firing the gun. The bullet went threw his left eye and out his head. Syaoran tried to help his sister up but she was already up and running.

"Mommy!" Syaoran yelled. Syaoran's mother head was half off and bleeding really bad she was dead in a matter of seconds. "Hey you," Syaoran said to the man in front on him. "Hey kid, give me the gun." The murderous man demanded in a harsh tone. Syaoran fired but there wasn't any bullets in the gun chamber. Syaoran dropped the gun and began running. His sister pushed the guys out the way. "C'mon sisters, we have get out of here!" Syaoran called. The five of them to the first floor guest room. One of his sister push a bed that was hiding a passage way. "Syaoran, hurry go in the left tunnel and go!" She demanded. Syaoran began crying violently from everything that was happening so fast. "No come with me." He pleaded.

"Syaoran, listen we won't fit in those tunnels at once, just go we'll be fine." The eldest sister said to Syaoran. "No, you won't you'll get killed. Syaoran said crying even harder. Foot step began to come closer. "Syaoran take this key and go," his eldest sister said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before he went into the tunnel. Syaoran began to crawl threw the tunnel. Syaoran ran to the front of the house at fast as his short legs could carry him. Fire began to come out the windows, Syaoran could hear his sister's screaming in pain. Being burned alive. Syaoran's human feeling began to slip away. He hated the world and the people. They killed his family.

Syaoran was taken in by a shrine master who began teaching him fighting styles, different kinds of herbal medicines. Syaoran was put in the news paper worldwide saying that he was richest teenage in the world. Since all he family died he gained there fortune. And a box that had he grandfather's greatest fortune. But he was mainly trying to solve the poem of his family. His master told him it was a riddle poem and could only be solved by future event that are going to happen.

Six years past since Syaoran's family died, but the feelings were still with him. So he decided to move to Japan to start a new life, and a new mystery.

"Sakura hurry up were goin' to miss the new students introduction." Tomoyo shouted while running. Sakura Kinomoto came running with her amber honey hair bouncing as she ran. "I hope it's a girl, that way I'll have enough votes to make a newspaper, Just for girls." Sakura said catching up to her best friend Tomoyo Daidoji.

Sakura and Tomoyo work at the school newsletter and papers for school credits. "Morning everyone." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. "Hey Sakura," Said Rika smiling. "I hope it's a girl so we can get more vote's for the girls only newspaper." She said taking her seat. "Good morning class," Said Ms. Pily said to the class.

"Good morning Ms. Pily." The students said together. "I know you heard there is a new student right?" She said smiling. The class began to mutter yes. "Please come on in, Syaoran." Ms. Pily said. Syaoran walked in slowly. All the girls eyes lite up, just what they needed this summer. Syaoran walked in front on the class with his stomach turning at all the face.

"Everyone this is Syaoran Li, he came all the way from Hong Kong, so a little respect to him."

Syaoran bowed polity even thought he didn't want to. Sakura was reading an old newspaper about the richest boy in the world. "Syaoran take your seat in the three row, Li" She said pointing at the empty seat. All the girl watched him walk slowly over to his seat. Sakura looked at him then the picture on the news paper. "Tomoyo, It's him." She whispered to Tomoyo. "Sakura what are you talking about?" Tomoyo whispered back. Sakura showed Tomoyo the picture when the heard tapping. "Sakura and Tomoyo is there something that you would like to share with the class?"

"No Ms. Pily," Tomoyo and Sakura said. Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura we have to interview him, we'll have the best newspaper in the world," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

**Later on that day at gym**...

* * *

"Hello every one, hello new faces, today we'll have a longer gym time so be ready for the balancing beam." The gym teacher Mr. Kikicola said firmly. The student's began to moan and mutter thing to each other, But Syaoran was quiet. "Okay Sakura lets see what you got." Mr. Kikicola said looking at a chart.

Sakura jumped on the beam and pointed her feet balancing perfectly. Sakura stopped and flipped and landed on her feet. She did it three more time and flipped perfectly onto the floor. The Students clapped and cheered for Sakura flawless performance. "Very good Sakura," Said the guy teacher then looking back to the chart.

"Okay Syaoran Li come on up to the beam," Mr. Kikicola. Syaoran walked over to the beam and looked at it. "Too easy," Syaoran said to the teacher. "What do you mean Syaoran?" Mr. Kikicola said. "This is what I mean," Syaoran said he picked him self up and did a perfect hand stand.

"Don't you have something harder then this," Syaoran walking on his hands on the beam. Syaoran landed back on his feet and still on the beam. Syaoran did six back flips and landed with a twist. "Yes, the bars over there," Mr. Kikicola said pointing at a big and small bar. Syaoran walked over.

"Sakura, would you like to join me?" Syaoran asked coldly. Sakura nodded and ran over. "I just hope you'll know what you doing here." Mr. Kikicola said. "Don't worry about it, I'm using her as a reminder to be more advance, this is high school" Syaoran said helping her on the small bar. Sakura began to swing around and stopping at the top.

"Now everyone, if you want to learn something be advanced, you have to learn to control your grip and speed." Sakura jumped off the bar then Syaoran got on.

Syaoran began swing around the bar. Mr. Kikicola watched in shock. Sakura and Tomoyo and the other students were watching in shock too. They didn't think anyone could do that in Japan well at least the school. Syaoran flipped over to the bigger bar and held a handstand for a minute and flipped off. The student began clapping.

"That was wonderful Syaoran, I didn't think you were that advance," Mr. Kikicola said. Syaoran didn't say anything. He hated people they were cruel and weak.

**After school...**

* * *

"Tomoyo you interview him I hate that job," Sakura complained. "Sakura please I don't to write down the question's and answers I don't know what to say in interviews," Tomoyo protested. "Fine, let's flip a coin." Sakura said. "No cheating, I call heads," Tomoyo said. "Fine, Head I lose and tail you win," Sakura said taking a dime out her pocket and flip it. "Let it fell." Tomoyo said. The dime fell on tail. "Ha! you have to interview him Sakura." Tomoyo said laughing.

"Damn it," Sakura spat picking up her dime. "Okay Sakura remember don't ask any stupid questions," Tomoyo advised her. Syaoran was starching. Sakura and Tomoyo opened the gym door and walked in. Sakura and Tomoyo watched Syaoran and began feeling funny in the stomach's seeing him lifting his legs over his head. "That's gotta hurt." Tomoyo said. "That's for sure," Sakura said in agreement.

Syaoran looked and saw them. 'Why me?' Syaoran thought. Syaoran stood up and back flipped over to them. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo pushed Sakura. "Well, we noticed that you were in the newspaper six years ago saying that you were the richest person in the world, is it true?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran look at Tomoyo then Sakura. "Don't tell me you want to interview me and become the best newspaper in the world right?" Syaoran said. Tomoyo laughed a little "Pretty much," Tomoyo answered.

Syaoran smiled mocking Tomoyo. "I don't think so I had enough of you people," Syaoran said getting his bag and walking out the gym. "Can I just ask a few questions?" Sakura said. Syaoran stopped and look at Sakura. "You just did," He said. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped in there tracks. "He's got some beef," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. "Sakura don't give up, remember the dream." Tomoyo said walking away. Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran to the bathroom.

"Syaoran Li, right?" Sakura asked catching up to him. "Yeah, I told you I don't want to be bugged by interviewers and that means you." Syaoran said walking out the school doors. "Well, I'm not leaving until I get my story." Sakura stubbornly walking behind him. Syaoran began to walk home when he heard humming.

He turned around and saw that Sakura was still there. Syaoran sighed and began to run. Sakura ran after him into the forest. Sakura stopped and saw that he fell off the cliff. "Oh God." Sakura said backing up. Then something grabbed her and put the hand over her mouth. "If you don't leave me along that's going to be you down that cliff." Syaoran said in an ICE COLD tone.

Sakura finally broke free. "Syaoran, I'm just asking you for one hour and that's it, I promise I won't bug you after this," Sakura said begging now. Syaoran was quite for a minute. "Please." Sakura pleaded giving him the sad eyes. Syaoran sighed giving in but not to her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, just a long as you down ask me anything sex related." Syaoran said walking out the forest. Sakura squealed and jumped up and down with joy.

Syaoran turned around. "Hurray up, I don't have all day you know," Syaoran said coldly. Sakura nodded and ran over to him. As Sakura and Syaoran walk to his place Sakura was blushing a little. She never walked with a boy along. Sakura then looked at Syaoran. His face had no emotion. "Stop staring at me," Syaoran said still looking forward. '_How did he know I was looking at him_' Sakura thought. Syaoran stopped and took out his house keys. Syaoran house was small but big enough for two or four people.

Syaoran took off his shoes. Sakura gasped she thought it was going to be all messy, but It was really neat and spotless. "Nice place." Sakura commented. "Thanks, do you want some tea?" Syaoran asked walking in the kitchen still feeling disgusted that he had given into this stupid girls antics. "Yes, please, And Is it okay if I can walk around?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran in the kitchen. "Fine, but don't touch anything." Syaoran said taking two cup out the cabinet. Sakura walk over to the kitchen and saw a wonderland like garden.

"Wow, you planted all those by your self?" Sakura asked. "Some of them." Syaoran answered plainly not looking to Sakura or the garden. Sakura walked out the kitchen and went upstairs. Sakura walked to the bathroom. It looked like it cost a million dollars. Sakura then saw a small beam of light coming from a door behind her. Sakura walk and opened the door. It was a small room and it also had a little shrine.

Sakura walked over to a small bookshelf. 'Wow,' She thought. Sakura picked up a corner burned picture. "Is this his family?" Sakura said out loud. "I thought I told you not to tough anything," Syaoran said in the shadows with two tea cups in his hands. "Sorry." Sakura said. Syaoran walked over to her and gave her the tea cup. Syaoran took the picture from her hand and put in back. "Is that your family?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took a sip of his tea. "Yes," Syaoran said. Sakura walked out the room and went down stairs with Syaoran. "Do they still live with you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran walked in the dinning room and sat down on the couch. Sakura took out a tape recorder and sat it on the coffee table that was in-between the couch and a chair. "No," Syaoran answered. "So there back home where you use to live at?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sat his cup down on the coffee table.

"No, there all dead," Syaoran said remembering what happened that day still hearing the screams of his sisters. "Then why are you here?" Sakura asked. "I'm here because I looking for my cousins, there the only blood family I have left," Syaoran said shaking the thought's from his head. Sakura saw something shine in the conner her eye. "What's that?" Sakura asked pointing. "My mother's box, My grandfather gave it to her." Syaoran said walking over to it and taking it to her to see. "My mother always puts important thing in this box." Syaoran said.

Sakura's gasped at the beauty of the box. It was made with crystals, diamonds, and emeralds. Syaoran looked at the emeralds and looked into Sakura's eyes. "The emeralds match your eyes," Syaoran said taking a chain off his neck that hung a key. Sakura blushed at what he said. "You think so?" Sakura said. "Yep," Syaoran said opening the box. and taking out a piece of paper that had a poem on it. Sakura began to read the poem out loud.

_"One's heart is locked inside of mine, I must find a key to your heart where love was found long ago. A kiss of someone you wish you knew and something to regret, this maybe confusing to tell you how I feel about someone. Look for my heart where the key was found. I well be loved by someone someday. And where I kiss you well be where the key is."_

"That's my family's poem, My father introduced it into the family, I hated that poem when I was young, " Syaoran said taking the paper from Sakura's hand as she handed it over to him. "How old were you when your family died?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's hand curled into a fist on his lap. "I was 10," He said. 'Wow I know he must feel really bad,' Sakura thought. "How'd they die?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took a sip of his tea.

"Since my mother and father were rich so they had many people that hated them, My father was always away but my mother still loved him, I last time a saw him was on May 1, the day they found him, he was tortured to death, my mother head was half chopped off two of my sister was killed by these men I only kill one of those bastards, and my sister forced me to go threw the under ground passage way to escape, As I ran back to my home, I heard the screams of my two sister as they were being burn alive." Syaoran said curling his fist really hard as his finger nail dug in his skin making him bleed.

Sakura began to understand why he go all that money, his family died so he got his sisters money, his father and mother's money. Syaoran uncurled his fist bloody fist and went to the kitchen and washed his hands. "Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine, and your time is up," Syaoran said trying wrapping bandages around.

Sakura stopped the tapped recorder. "Here, let me help you," Sakura said helping him wrapping the bandages. "I'm so sorry Syaoran, they didn't put all that in the newspaper on you, My mother died when I was three I don't remember much about her but I know how it feels," Sakura said finishing wrapping Syaoran's hands. Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes and Sakura looked back. Sakura blushed a little. "Um... I better go, see you at school tomorrow," Sakura said putting on her shoes and walking out the door.

Syaoran walked upstairs and took his shirt off and turned on the shower. "Mother I need your wisdom...more then ever," Syaoran said in the small room with the shrine.

* * *

_I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER. _

I ALWAYS FIND MY SELF DOIN' LONG STORIES

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO REVIEW MY READER REVIEW EVIL LAUGH

I CHECKED THIS CHAPTER OVER AGAIN FOR ERRORS.

Sakura123


	2. One down, two more to go

**Chapter 2:  
One down, two more to go**

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

The next day Syaoran walked slowly to school thinking about what he was going to do with a the money he had. He had no use for it, actually. Syaoran had about 20 minutes to get to school. He went to a small coffee shop and got a blueberry muffin to kill time.

Syaoran began running so he wouldn't be late when he bumped into someone. The two of them fell over onto the ground with a thud.

"Sorry I was kind of in a hurry." Syaoran said getting up. "So was I." Said a dark navy blue haired boy with navy blue eyes. Syaoran felt like he knew him for some silly reason. "I was a little late myself," He said getting up. Syaoran and Eriol looked in each others eyes. "Have we met?" Syaoran said. "Oh, where are my manner's, my name is-" He said before getting cut off. "Eriol right?" Syaoran said for him.

Eriol felt a little puzzled. "How did you know my name?" He asked perplexed. "We met when we were really little." Syaoran exclaimed handing him a picture of his family at the beach. Eriol took the picture and saw him on it. "Your my-" Eriol said breathlessly.

"I've been looking for you." Syaoran said motionlessly. "Your my cousin," Eriol said trying to stay clam. "Yep. "Syaoran said simply. Syaoran and Eriol were quiet for a moment when they heard the school bell. "How about we catch up on thing after school." Eriol suggested. "Sure." Syaoran agreed.

"How about the shopping center?" Eriol said. "See you then." Syaoran said running off to school. Eriol began running off to his school.

Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about how cute Syaoran was, when yours truly came walking. "Hey Sakura your future boyfriend at two o'clock." Tomoyo said teasingly. Syaoran ran over to his locker that was two lockers down for Sakura's and Tomoyo's. '_Why is he so happy?_' Sakura thought.

"Morning Syaoran." Sakura said walking over to his locker. The brown haired boy shifted his gaze over to the emerald-eyed girl before looking away. "Morning." He said all cheery. "I was thinking about not putting our interview in the school newspaper, it was a little too intense." Sakura said. "Um." Syaoran grunted getting out his science book. "Well, that good for you, Sakura." He said patting her on the shoulder and walking to the science room a little early.

"That was strange," Tomoyo said watching Syaoran walk to his class. "I thought he was the mean type." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Syaoran read ten pages over in the test book he was trying to speed up the first period. So he turned up the heat on the flame on each table. "Good bye first period science." Syaoran whispered to himself evilly. Miss Mina came in to check everything. "Oh Syaoran you scared me." She said putting her hand on her heart. "Sorry," Syaoran said with a small grin on his face. "Your in early," Miss Mina said putting her book on her desk. "Well, let's just say the early bird gets the worm." Syaoran said smirking. The bell rang for first period.

Student came in talking all at once making the noise louder then it seemed. Sakura and Tomoyo walk over to the back where Syaoran was. "Sakura here's your chance." Tomoyo whispered pushing her over to Syaoran's area. "Um ... want to be lab partners?" Sakura asked blushing a little feeling stupid for just spitting it out like she did. "Sure, take a sit and watch the show." Syaoran said, sounding strangely calm.

Sakura was a little surprised that she didn't get rejected. "Good morning everyone." Miss Mina said standing in front of the class. "Good morning Miss Mina." The students said back dully. "Now, for today's lesson we well be making a colored dry ice chemical to add to the ice from yesterday." She said walking around the room handing out pieces of paper so they can write down methods and theories.

Sakura was a little excited to be working with Syaoran. About three minutes later Miss Mina was telling everyone one to put a X C V chemical with some other chemicals, ass numbingly boring if you can imagine. Syaoran was waiting for the flames to get hotter. But the time everyone was done writing down what they thought was going to happen and turned on the flames.

Syaoran put the small glass of chemical over the small yet ever hot flame. "Misuku, can you pass me that-" Then a scream came from Tomoyo. The chemical began eating threw the tables. Three more combusted and began eating the other tables as well. Syaoran got out of his seat and moved back. Sakura moved away very fast before it exploded. Miss Mina called the fire department and the student's left the class screaming. Syaoran walked out calmly, patting himself on the back for his little mischief.

"Is everyone okay?" Miss Mina called. The student began talking all at once saying they_ 'were okay_' or_ "Fine_.' Syaoran smiled at the beauty of his mischievous plan. "Okay, Everyone science we be out for a little while until we got the lab back in tip top shape." Miss Mina informed. All the student that came out the lab went to there locker and went on to the next period.

It was lunch time Syaoran was trying to think of things to say when he was going to meet up with Eriol (a/n: They aren't gay)! Syaoran looked over where Sakura was. Tomoyo giggled. "Don't look now but Syaoran, watching you." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and blushed. "Oh, Tomoyo, Syaoran doesn't like---" Sakura was suddenly cut off. "Syaoran doesn't like what." Syaoran said standing right in front of Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo screamed jumping back. "Did I frighten you?" Syaoran said once again strangely calm. "Who us? Nah, just surprised." Tomoyo lied trying to calm her beating heart. Syaoran shrugged. "What were you saying?" He asked.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Oh, Um, right, we were just talking about girl stuff," Sakura said. "And that so called_ 'girl stuff'_ in involves me?" Syaoran said. "On we were just saying that you didn't like um..." Tomoyo said. Sakura was looking around on the picnic mat.

"Rice balls!" Sakura blurted out. "Yeah, Rice balls!" Tomoyo said following along with Sakura. "Rice balls? What's not to like?" Syaoran said sitting down beside them. "Well, I never thought of that." Sakura said placing her finger onto her chin. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura were quiet for a moment.

Then the bell rang breaking the heavy silence between them. "Well, see you in class," Syaoran said walking off. Sakura gave out a sigh of relief. "Sakura, _rice balls_?" Tomoyo said annoyed. "I couldn't think of anything else." Sakura protested in a huff.

Tomoyo sighed in disappointment. "Tomoyo, I don't like him like him, He's just cute." Sakura said wrapping up their lunch.

Syaoran went to the boys locker room to get ready for gym. Today they had fencing. Sakura and Tomoyo were not to big of a fan about fencing since Tomoyo had a boy partner and Sakura had a no partner, so she helped the teacher.

"Syaoran Li?" Said someone behind him near his locker. "Who want's to know?" Syaoran said plainly slamming his locker shut. "I see you were hitting on Sakura at lunch today," He said. Syaoran was holding his face guard with both of his hands. "Why do you say that?" Syaoran asked getting annoyed. "You always look at her." He said.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Syaoran said turning around and putting his face guard on the bench behind him. "Yulie," He replied bluntly. "Listen pal Sakura's my girl," He said getting mad. Syaoran picked up his face guard and walking toward to exit to the gym.

"You stay away from her, or there's gonna be hell to pay!" He warned walking out the locker room. Syaoran sighed. "Everywhere I go someone always tells me _'There's gonna be hell to pay,'" _Syaoran said entering the gym seeing it filled with students in white outfits and swords.

"Sakura I think your goin' have Syaoran for a partner," Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo stop, I told you I don't have a crush on Syaoran," Sakura protested. "Okay class you know what to do, a boy-girl partnership," Mr. Kikicola explained briefly. "Sakura, your go with the new kid," He said pointing at Syaoran.

Sakura gulped and walked over thinking of something to say. "Syaoran, were partners, is that okay?" Sakura said with a little gulp. "Fine with me." Syaoran said putting on his face guard. "Just look a little scared." Syaoran said drawing his sword and attacked aggressively. Sakura didn't even have time to put her face guard on.

"What you do that for?" Sakura said guarding his attack by the last minute. "Syaoran what may I ask, what the hell are you doing? Mr. Kikicola said helping Sakura up. Syaoran put the sword to Kikicola's neck. "Listen, Mr. Kikicola and let her learn." Syaoran said taking his sword and pointing it straight in the air and taking off the face guard.

"Dearest Sakura, I feel as thought I'll never see you again," Syaoran began. "Syaoran what are you talking about?" Sakura said getting up and drawing her sword.

"I fear the worst well happen to you and I," Syaoran said attacking Sakura. Sakura blocked and jumped, ducked, and moved back. "One day I well be gone and your heart well be cold, for I wish we could start over after this happens," Syaoran said finishing. "What are you talking about?" Sakura said attacking. Syaoran did a back flip and land like a cat. "What does it have to do with me?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. "A girl finally feeling love for someone, not just someone but, him." Syaoran said. Sakura stood guard. The students watched the fight and murmured questions. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

"One's emotions can kill someone." Syaoran said. "Why are you saying this?" Sakura said softly. Syaoran opened his eyes and attacked head on. "I'm saying this because your mind is clouded with thought, you hide them from people closet to you and you pretend that your body is weak," Syaoran said clipping her making fall flat on her back. Sakura began panting feeling tried and beginning to understand. Syaoran pointed the sword at her neck.

"I know you understand what I'm saying, Sakura." Syaoran whispered. Syaoran raised his sword. Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran spin around and threw the sword in the mat on the gym wall. "Don't let your feeling get in the way when your mind is set." Syaoran said helping Sakura up. The student applauded Syaoran's performance as he left the gym. '_Who are you?_' Sakura thought.

By the end of the day Syaoran hurried along and got his things together. Sakura was waiting for him by the school gate nervously. Syaoran began humming a tune he use to hear his Mother sing to him as he neared exit. Syaoran walked down the hall and went outside. Still humming Syaoran felt like he was being followed. "Syaoran, I told you there's gonna to be hell to pay!"

Syaoran turned around and got punch in the face, falling on the ground in a heap, appearing to be lifeless. Sakura saw what happen and she ran over to Syaoran to see if he was okay. "Sakura honey, come here and give me a kiss," Yulie said teasingly. Sakura ignored him. "Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura said helping Syaoran get up. Syaoran wiping the blood off his lips. "That's it! I have somewhere to be and your holding me up." Syaoran said standing on his feet.

"Syaoran come on, your good, but not that good." Sakura pointed out to him. Syaoran ran over to Yulie and kicked him in the stomach, kneed him in the stomach, and threw him to a tree. Syaoran growled angrily. "WHO WANT'S SOME?" Syaoran said turning to Yule's friends.

They both ran scared. Sakura a little shocked. He beat up the meanest bully in school without trying, amazing. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and picked up his backpack. "What?" Syaoran said adjusting his backpack. "I was wondering what were you talking about at gym today." Sakura said trying not to sound silly in the process.

Syaoran grunted and began walking toward the gate. "It was wonderful," Sakura said catching up to him. "How did you feel when I told you that?" Syaoran said stopping. Sakura was about three feet ahead of him.

"Well, a little confused, why was It in your poem?" Sakura said. "Confused?" Syaoran asked. "Well, I understood a little," She said. Syaoran began walking. " I told you, It's about keeping a clear mind of thing that are happening around you, Yes I put you in there because I know your emotions, putting you in there making it heard for you to keep a clear mind." Syaoran said. "Oh, so your saying to keep a clear mind you need to concentrate!" Sakura happily. Syaoran sweat dropped and nodded.

"Look I have to be some where I'll see you later." Syaoran beginning to run.

Eriol was waiting at the same small coffee shop that afternoon it was called _Three bean soup_ the owner was a little...Weird should I say he loved eating lemon and lime fruit. Syaoran saw Eriol waiting by a table next to the window. Syaoran walked in hesitantly unsure of what to say to him, or do. Wave, or say hi? He wasn't sure.

"Syaoran over here!" Eriol called. Syaoran walked over putting his backpack on the bench. "Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of something." Syaoran said with a sigh. A woman in her four wheeled skates skated over to Syaoran and Eriol table holding a not pad. "May I take your order?" She asked smiling. "I'll have medium cheese fries and a cola with a small hamburger." Syaoran said. "I'll have a root beer with small fries and nachos," Eriol said. The lady on the skates wrote down there order. "Coming right up!" She said skating away.

"I have a bunch of questions to ask you." Eriol said opening up his backpack. "What are you doing?" Syaoran asked looking to Eriol. "Since you were late I wrote down some questions I should ask you." Eriol answered taking out ten pieces of paper. '_Oh shit!_' Syaoran thought.

"Here you go boys." Said the lady in the skates. "Thank you, I'll treat." Syaoran said to Eriol. "Oh, no need to do that it's on the house, sweetie." The waitress said smiling to Syaoran and Eriol. "Thanks." Syaoran said. '_What a day! First I find my cousin and now free food, this just keeps getting better and better!_' Syaoran thought.

"Okay. How is everyone in Hong Kong?" Eriol started putting a pound of ketchup on him fries. "There dead." Syaoran said taking a bit of his hamburger. "There that bad, What happened?" Eriol said thinking Syaoran was joking. "No really, There dead." Syaoran said eating two fries at a time.

"How?" He asked. "They were...murdered." Syaoran said taking a sip of his cola. "How long ago, and why?" Eriol said dipping his nacho's in cheese. "When I was ten, Father was the first to die and then my mother and my sisters, I was there, I escaped with my life and the hatred of people. I don't know who did it but I'm goin' find out if it's the last thing I do." Syaoran said firmly.

Two hours past, Eriol and Syaoran were finally catching up, they decided to go to the tea house for some tea so they could relax and do there homework. "Ah, hello Eriol nice to see you," Said Soffee Lishuo the land lord of the shrine. "Likewise and this is my long lost cousin, Syaoran Li." Eriol said. Syaoran bowed. "I know who you are, follow me." She said walking up the shrine. Syaoran never knew this woman how could she know him?

Syaoran and Eriol follow Mrs. Soffee to the garden of the shrine. "Wait here." She said opening a small hatch door that lead under ground. "I just met the woman and she tells me she know me, that's messed up." Syaoran said with a chuckle. "Shh, She's coming." Eriol said. "This is from your father." She said giving Syaoran a wooden box. "My-my father?" Syaoran stammered. "It was before he was killed he came here and told me to watch out for a boy named Syaoran Li." Soffee exclaimed handing the dirty box to him.

Syaoran felt hot and his knees were suddenly weak. "Syaoran take a seat." Eriol said showing him to bench behind him. Syaoran nodded and walked over to the bench and sat. Syaoran took a deep breath and opened the box. "He left a letter." Syaoran said. "Open it." Eriol said a little annoyed with a the pausing.

Syaoran opened the letter and began to read:

Syaoran and Eriol I know that you found each other by now. But we're dead. I know how you feel now. But listen to me, your mother knew this was going to happen. She knew you were going to escape. But do not feel sorrow. One day someone well help you. I can't tell you everything, But I can tell you that you have a mission. You must find your grandfather's fortune and when you do go to Hong Kong and you will find your way. We all love you both very much.

Sincerely, your Father.

Syaoran closed the letter and put it back in the box. Eriol saw something shine in his face. "What was that?" Eriol said taking the box. Eriol opened the box and saw the was four rings. "Syaoran looks like uncle knew what we needed. He said.

"Good because summer time this is going end and the bastards are goin' to burn alive just like my sisters." Syaoran said with a cold expression on his face. Eriol was a little worried that he might push it to far.

* * *

**I hope you like this one I'm not goin' write the chapters to long because I know some of you have other things to do. But tell me if you want them longer. and remember tell me how much you liked this chappie and thanks to my first 2 reviews in a long time. **

I checked the spelling and everything to all those who didn't understand.

JA NE!

Sakura123


	3. My heart bleeds because of the damage yo...

**Chapter 3:  
My heart bleeds because of the damage you caused  
**

_Sakura's house..._

"Sakura come on just call him." Tomoyo earged her best friend for the thousandth time. Sakura wanted to ask Syaoran if he wanted to help with the decorations to the Winter Fest that was coming on the first day of winter. "Tomoyo stop bugging me, it's bad enough I know his home phone number." Sakura said feeling embarressed. "Chicken!" Tomoyo said putting her hands on her hips. Sakura turned on the phone and began dialing, Syaoran's phone began to ring. 

'I'll show her I'm not chicken!' Sakura thought.

"_Hey this is the answering machine of Syaoran Li leave a message after the beep" _

The phone made the beeping noise but Sakura was speechless for a moment until Tomoyo made a face telling her to say something. "Um..Hey Syaoran it's Sakura. I was wondering if you wanted to-" Sakura said before being cut off. "Hello?" Syaoran said on the other line.

Oh good God, he had picked up the phone! Sakura turned red in the face, Why'd you have to pick up the phone Syoaran? Sakura finally found her voice and spoke. "Syaoran I was just wondering if you would like to help me decorate the school gym for the Winter Fest?" Sakura asked holding her nreath. "Can you hold on for one minute?" Syaoran said with a creaky voice. "Um...Sure." Sakura said hoping that he would yes.

"Did he say yes?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura mouthed 'no'. Then all the sudden Sakura heard laughing on the other line. "Oh man, your one creaked up person." Sakura heard someone say one the line, she almost dropped the phone. Syaoran went back to the phone trying not to growl "You were saying?" Syaoran said in mock interest.

"I was wondering if you could help me decorate the gym for the Winter Fest?" Sakura said again. "Sure, when?" Syaoran said calming down. "This coming monday," Sakura said. "I'll be there." Syaoran said emotionlessly.

"Okay, see you Monday." Sakura said hanging up. "So Sakura what did he say?" Tomoyo said getting annoyed of the waiting. Sakura put down the phone on her bed. "He said yes!" Sakura squealed jumping around. Tomoyo's wheels in her creative mind were all ready turning. "Great! what well you wear?" Tomoyo said opening her dresser draws. Sakura sweat dropped.

Syaoran and Eriol were watching scary movie-II Eriol was laughing his head off, Eriol was going to sleep over for the night. Syaoran was still mad about everything but he just wanted to get stuff off his mind. "I'll get some more chips." Syaoran said walking to the small kitchen.

Eriol was laughing so hard he was crying and he was gasping for air. _RRRINNNNGG! _ Syaoran walked over to the caller ID and looked. "Out of the area?" Syaoran said curiously before a chilling feeling traveled down his spine. Syaoran throw the chips on the couch and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" Syaoran sputtered.

"_I bet you still remember the smell of burning female flesh_." Said a voice on the other line.

Syaoran's heart began to beat faster. "Who the hell is this?" Syaoran shuddered.

"I still remember," The voice said before hanging up. Syaoran hung up phone and felt dizzy.

Eriol stopped the DVD. "Who was that?" Eriol said finally able to stop laughing and get som oxygen to his lungs. "Someone knows about me." Syaoran whispered. "What?" Eriol said walking over to him. "Someone knows about my sisters." Syaoran said walking into his room. "Syaoran what are you talking about?"

Eriol said following. "Someone is stalking us." He said opening the window and looking to see if anyone was outside. "Really?" Eriol said looking out the other.

"H-hai. The only people who know is you, my master, and..._Sakura!_" Syaoran paused and shut the window.

"Who's Sakura?" Eriol said shutting the window. "Let's pay her a visit." Syaoran said in an angry tone. Syaoran picked up a hand knife and got his shoes and coat and walked out the door. "Hey Syaoran wait up!" Eriol called running after him.

Sakura and Tomoyo were on the computer printing the new school paper. _DING DONG_. "I'll get it!" Sakura said walking to the door. Sakura opened to door. Syaoran jumped on top of her with his knife in his hands. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura said suddenly afraid of her newly aquatinted friend.

"You bitch, your not student your a spy!" Syaoran said putting the knife to Sakura'a neck. Tomoyo ran in. "Hey get off her!" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran used his power to blew her way with the wind in the room. Eriol finally caught his breath, before almost loosing it again, when he caught sight of his cousin holding a knife to a girl's neck. Syaoran began choking Sakura. "I didn't tell any one! Honest!" Sakura said trying to push Syaoran off her.

"Syaoran stop, you know she didn't do this." Eriol said breathlessly. Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes and Sakura looked back.

Syaoran got off of her. Sakura sat up gasping for air. "Syaoran you have a lot of nerves doing this to her!" Tomoyo spat at him while helping Sakura get up. Syaoran began to feel hot and dizzy the room began to spin out of control. "Syaoran you okay you? look a little pale." Eriol said looking to Syaoran with concern.

The words began to echo in Syaoran's head. Syaoran all the sudden fainted. "Oh my God, Syaoran!" Sakura said. Syaoran was burning up. "What happened?" Eriol said picking up Syaoran's head. "I don't know. But help me put him on the couch." Sakura grunted grabbing his arms. "Okay." Eriol and Tomoyo said together lifting Syaoran's emotionless body.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol stayed up waiting for Syaoran to wake up. It was about 12:30. "So Syaoran is your cousin?" Tomoyo said putting her hand on her chin. "Pretty much, we met when we were eight or whatever. Then I moved away to Beijing to study magic since I had magic in my family." Eriol said looking down at the tea in his cup.

Syaoran moaned and to turn. "Sakura how come you aren't going too kick Syaoran's ass for choking you?" Tomoyo said looking over at Syaoran. "Well, I just don't want to hi confused and sad, he lost his whole family and it's bad enough he has to live with it and besides Syaoran's a really good poet." Sakura said smiling. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Sakura you need to stop fooling yourself. You know you like him." Tomoyo said smiling sing-songing the part about Sakura's liking Syaoran.

Syaoran turned the other way and let out a soft moan. Eriol looked back to check on Syaoran. "Look Sakura I'm sorry he caused all this trouble. It's been hard for him lately, He told me someone was stocking him, because the person on the phone knew about his sister," Eriol said putting the tea cup down and running his hands threw his navy blue hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be standing by to help." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran moved once again. "He's the only family I have now." Eriol said in a sad tone. Syaoran finally woke up. "Mother!" Syaoran shouted in pure fear. 

"Syaoran your finally up." Eriol said walking over to him. Syaoran was a little sweaty, he put his hand on his head. "What happened?" Syaoran said trying to force back the throbbing pain in his head. "Well, to make a long story short, you fainted." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran got up feeling a little shaky. "Syaoran maybe you should sit down for a little while," Sakura advised. Syaoran blushed and sat back down pouting. Syaoran looked at his watch on his wrist. "Great." He whispered. "Syaoran you want some tea?" Tomoyo said walking to the kitchen. "Sure, why not." Syaoran said taking his watch of and opening the back.

Tomoyo winked at Eriol making him blushed a little. "I'll help." He said walking behind Tomoyo. "I hope you still work," Syaoran said pushing some button on the inside of the watch. "What are you doing to your watch?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her then back at his watch. "It was a gift given to me by my Master back home, He told me if anything weird happened while I was here call him." Syaoran said pushing the button again after taking some screws out.

Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at Syaoran and Sakura. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Eriol said smiling. "Oh Gomen, my name is Tomoyo." She said reaching out her and. "Eriol." He said they both began shaking hands smiling nonstop. Eriol looked down.

"Oh sorry," Eriol said blushing. "Who is that?" Sakura nearly yelled in the other room. "Hello master," Syaoran said bowing. Eriol and Tomoyo ran in the room with Syaoran's tea in Eriol's hand.

"Ah, My young little wolf, how are you?" Said Master Shen.

"I need to ask you something, have you been getting any strange calls lately?" Syaoran said. Sakura finally calmed down. The watch was like a little TV projecting on the wall. "No, why?" Maste Shen answered. "Well, someone knows about what happened six years ago. "Really?" Master Shen asked.

"Yes." Syaoran said firmly. "So, Syaoran what your girlfriends name?" Master Shem said teasingly. Syaoran sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Master Shen she isn't my girlfriend." Syaoran said sounding annoyed. "Well what's your name sweet heart?" He said.

"Oh I'm Sakura nice to meet you Master Shen." Sakura said politely bowing. "Whatever enough with introductions, I want my sword, by next week got it?" Syaoran said. "Okay, I'll send them to you when I can." He said as the watch turned off.

"Here Syaoran," Eriol said handing him his tea. Syaoran gulped down the hot tea and got up. "Come on Eriol we have work to do." Syaoran said walking to the door. "Here, let me help you." Sakura said getting Syaoran's black coat. Syaoran took the coat and put on his shoes. "Thanks for your help." He said opening the door and walking out. Eriol bowed and followed Syaoran out the door.

Sakura shut the door. "You got it bad." Tomoyo said getting her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow ,Sakura." Tomoyo said slipping on her shoes and walking out the door. "See ya, oh and don't forget mall shopping," Sakura said putting on her cheerful smile.

_The next day..._

"Syaoran wake up!" Syaoran heard Eriol yell running from room to room and up and down the staircase. Eriol opened the door and jumped on Syaoran bed. "Come on Syaoran, We're going to meet Tomoyo and Sakura at the mall," Eriol said jumping on the bed. Syaoran took the cover off his body in a quick movement. "Nani!" Syaoran bursted.

"Yeah, I got to know Tomoyo a little and she asked me to come with her to the mall, She is so...well words can't tell how cool she is." Eriol said climbing off Syaoran's bed.

"You baka, I'm not going waste my weekend on stupid mall shopping, kissing, or GIRLS!" Syaoran yelled.

"Them where were you goin' go?" Eriol said with a sly look on his face. Syaoran got of the bed and began searching for his clothes. "I'm going to the beach." Syaoran said walking out his room to the bathroom. "Fine, but don't you feel a little off when you see-" Eriol said being cut off. "Don't even say it, I hate people that like." Syaoran said sounding even more annoyed.

Sakura and Tomoyo drove in Tomoyo's limo and stopped at Syaoran's house. "Are you sure this is the place, Sakura?" Tomoyo said looking out the window. "Yep I'll never forget the werid blue." Sakura said opening he door. Tomoyo nodded and opened her side of the door. "Wait here," Tomoyo told the driver. Sakura walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it!" Syaoran said zipping on his pants. Syaoran opened the door. Sakura gasped at the sight of Syaoran's buffed body. "Eye problem?" Syaoran asked irritated. Tomoyo nugged Sakura in the stomach. "Um-n-no I--- we were just here to pick you guys up," Sakura said trying to think clear. "I not goin'." Syaoran said. "Huh? Why not?" Tomoyo said baffled. "I can give you two reasons, One: I'm not going any where with girls, and Two: I have something to do." Syaoran said walking away from the door. Sakura and Tomoyo took of their shoes and followed Syaoran into the house.

"Oi Tomoyo-chan!." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled a little. "I hope your coming," Tomoyo said. "Believe it." Eriol said walking over to her. "Syaoran your such a baby," Sakura shouted by the staircase. Syaoran slammed his door. "What's his beef?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know , but he said he was going to the beach." Eriol said leaning against the wall. Syaoran opened the door and walked down the stairs. "Syaoran please come with us," Sakura begged.

"Sorry, I'm booked." Syaoran said. "Why the hell do you want to go to the beach and it's in mid fall?" Sakura asked puzzled. Syaoran turned around to meet Sakura's semi-hard gaze. "Listen I goin' to spend my weekend along okay, I have better thing to do then wast money and time on fun." Syaoran snapped. Syaoran walked away from Sakura slipped on his shoes and slammed the door walking up the street. "Well, at least I'm going!" Eriol said putting on his shoes.

Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo got in the limo and went to the mall. Syaoran was thinking hard while he was walking to the beach. Then all the sudden the wind picked up. 'Why me? I always push myself away, why can't I just go back in time and stop every thing?' Syaoran thought finally stepping on the beach and walking over to a clift. '_I remember the first family pinic we had._' Syaoran thought.

**FLASHBACK MODE **

"Mmm, hot dogs, chips, apples, and rice balls," Said a nine year old Syaoran. "Syaoran want to play some ball" One of Syaoran's sisters asked. "Hai!" Syaoran said running over to the watery part of the beach. "Here goes!" She said hitting the ball. Syaoran filpped back twice and hit the ball. "Yeah I finally hit the ball after all these years," Syaoran said smiling.

**END OF FLASHBACK MODE **

Syaoran closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh ocean brezze. '_I'll find that bastard that killed my family and murder them just like they did my father._' Syaroan thought coldly.

_WELL THAT'S CHAPTER THREE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THE NEXT ONE I'LL PUT A LITTLE SPICE AND KAWAIINESS IN IT!_

Sakura123

Hope my grammar and spelling in proved in this, I'll be working on the other chapters, just give me some time.


	4. The assassination of Syaoran Li

**Chapter 4:  
The assassination of Syaoran Li  
**(Warning: Graphic detail of death. Proceed at your own discretion.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol spent the whole day together. They shopped and went arcade and seen a really bad movie that looked like it was good but if was the worst movie ever. "Wow, what a day" Tomoyo said as she sat on the bench. "I'll say that was the worst so called horror movie, it was funny." Sakura said sitting next to Tomoyo on the bench.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah, _help me kimi help me!_" Eriol said mockingly. Sakura and Tomoyo began to laugh uncontrollable, the blue haired boy followed suite. "Well, what to do next?" Eriol said calming down. He pulled a small book out of his pocket revealing it to the eyes of Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol sat next to Tomoyo. "You have a book on things to do?" Tomoyo said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hai, every person should have one it help when you can't think of anything else to do," Eriol said taking out a pin. "Well, lets see, we went to the movies, mall, lunch, Ice cream, oh we didn't go dancing and to dinner!" Eriol said closing his book and putting it back in his pocket.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, lets just do dinner, We'll go dancing when Syaoran comes the next time," Sakura said leaning her head back. "What makes you think he's goin' hang out with us, Sakura?" Tomoyo said opening her makeup mirror and putting cherry flavored lip gloss. "Well, I don't know I just feel that we'll get through to him yet," Sakura said with a smile.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Great, but where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Eriol asked. "How about Mix pot, It's a really cool place the food it great and they play jazz there," Tomoyo said. "Well, then off to Mix pot," Eriol said jumping of the bench and taking Sakura and Tomoyo's hands. Tomoyo blushed at the tough of Eriol's hands.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran stayed at the beach all day long. He was thinking about his family. Every time he thought about them he would feel worst everyday and every time. "Well, better head home," Syaoran said. Then Syaoran heard the sound something dragging on the ground. "Not before we destroy you," Said a voice behind him. Syaoran turned around.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then he heard laughs and snickers all around him. '_Oh crap._' He thought. "We have been sent here to kill you Syaoran Li," Said a female voice walking out the shadows.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Who the hell are you?" Syaoran said feeling a little helpless. "Well, lets just say were assassins," She said whipping around a chain. Syaoran jumped back. Syaoran looked behind him and saw that there wasn't enough space on this hill that ended as a cliff. If they pushed him back he would fall in the cold water, that was something he didn't want to experience at this particular moment.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh look, and I want to play with him more," Said a male voice walking closer to Syaoran. Syaoran looked back. "Not t'day baka's," Syaoran said jumping off the huge cliff. "Ja ne!" He waved to them before vanishing out of their line of sight. They all crambled over to the edge  


  
  
  
  
  


All the assassins looked as he fell. "Man, that creep is dead," The woman with the chain shook her head in disagreement. "No remember what the boss said the kid'll be hard to kill," She said. "We just have to find him, I want to team of two look every where and I mean it,"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran swam for what seemed like forever, before he finally got to the land. "_I'm in deep shit_' Syaoran thought. Syaoran felt the cold breeze brush against his cold body, his nose turned red. Syaoran took off his coat. "They ruined my favorite black coat, there goin to down tonight," Syaoran grumbled running into the bushes.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Peep a boo, I see you, twerp," Came a voice.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran turned around and gazed upon an assassin who smirked at his obvious look of surprise. "Who's goin' down tonight?" He said. Syaoran kicked him in the face, and began running. "Oi, Missy his over here!" He shouted. The female assassin's got on a motorcycle, that seemed to come out of nowhere.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I see him!" Missy yelled speed up to Syaoran on the bike. Syaoran ran at hard as he could. "Yeah!" She yelled whipping around the chain in the air. Syaoran was running so hard his nose began to bleed. Then all the sudden Syaoran felt the cold chain whip around his legs knocking him off his feet. Missy dragged the brown-haired boy across the ground for the sheer fun of it.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Table for three," Tomoyo said to the lady near the door. "Right this way please," The hostess spoke in a formal tone of voice. Sakura and Eriol followed behind Tomoyo and the hostess to the table. "Here you go, and the menu's are right at the table and the waiter over there will service you," She said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you," Tomoyo said. Eriol and Tomoyo sat next to each other and Sakura next to Eriol. The table that sat at was shaped like a triangle, Sakura found this to be_ very_ weird  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly the light dimmed and a saxophone began to play a smooth melody, the people at their respected tables began to nodd their heads to the rhythm. The curtain began to raise from the stage and fromt he sounds of it, a female singer was humming along with the saxophone before the music began to speed up in a swing kind of beat. "The music is lovely," Eriol said to Tomoyo. "Hai," Tomoyo agreed.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She took the microphone off the holder and walked off the stage, heading over walked to a few tables and then past Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol table.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Missy had dragged Li, all the way into town toward the restaurant Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo resided. She stopped her motorcycle in the middle of the road. Walking toward the battered Chinese boy, she unwrapped the chain from his legs, and wrapped it around his neck, she hung Syaoran up by his neck. "Oh great, his neck did not break," She said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran was trying his best to pull the chain off his neck. But he was to cold to even fight. His hands were bleeding and a little purple. "Hey, Missy I want to get the little punk back for kicking' me in the face," DayTek hissed walking over rubbing his bleeding nose.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


DayTek took a metal bat and hit Syaoran in the stomach. Missy swung Syaoran around and letting go of the chain making him break the glass and land on someone's table in Mix Pot.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A bunch of people began to screamed, the singer's bodyguards covered her body. Syaoran finally got the cold chains off his neck before falling into darkness. Sakura stood up and ran over to the table. "Syaoran?" Sakura said running over to him. Eriol and Tomoyo followed. Syaoran had a purple bruise all around his neck, and was covered in glass and blood. "Syaoran, wake up, WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted blushing the glass of him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol heard the police car screeching around the conner coming. Eriol chanted something under his breath and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were on the floor at Syaoran's house. "Oh man," Eriol said tough his skin it was cold as Ice. "Come on we have to get him warm, " Tomoyo said running up stairs to the bath room getting water and bandages. Syaoran made a soft moan as Sakura and Eriol picked him up.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran you up man?" Eriol said shaking him. Syaoran opened his eyes a little. "Good thing your still alive," Sakura said. Syaoran began to walk up the stairs a little with Sakura and Eriol's help. "Hurray, lay him on his bed," Tomoyo said clearing a space on Syaoran drawing deck. "What happened?" Syaoran said faintly. "I don't know just lie down," Eriol said. Tomoyo ripped Syaoran shirt off and began cleaning his cuts. Syaoran was beat up pretty bad. Eriol rise his hand in the air and chanted a little. Eriol's hand looked like he was in a heat wave.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol then touch the bed making the cover warm. Syaoran felt a little odd. "Sakura I need more bandages, there in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet." Tomoyo said putting a heating pad on Syaoran neck. Sakura tripped on her shoes.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Shit," Sakura took off her boots and ran to the bathroom. Eriol Took Syaoran's shoes off. "Well, at least his feet don't stink," Eriol said taking his socks off and putting his feet under the covers. Sakura came running back with a hand with a bandages. "Good thing I found some more on top the cabinet," Sakura said handing Tomoyo the bandages.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol went down stairs. "Sakura can you leave for a minute?" Tomoyo said cleaning Syaoran's bleeding hands. Sakura nodded and went down stair with Eriol. Eriol was pacing the room muttering something. "Eriol, you okay?" Sakura said sitting down on the couch. "No, I told him you come with us, If he knew someone was after him then why the didn't he come along?"   
Eriol shouted.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, not that I'm not agreeing with you, It's just maybe he trying to get to know anyone, maybe his thinks if he pushes himself away he could get something done," Sakura said softly trying to stay clam. Eriol was still pacing the floor thinking. "Maybe your right, I think I need to put my foot down as a brother," Eriol said walking over to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Tomoyo opened the door and closed it softly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is he okay?" Sakura asked. "He's got a few bad injuries and stuff but nothing to bad," Tomoyo said walking down the stairs. Eriol let out a sigh of relief. "He resting now," Tomoyo said sitting next to Sakura on the couch. "I wonder if it was the person that called," Sakura said. "My cup runith over, vanilla carmel Ice cream?" Eriol nearly shouted.   


  
  
  
  


"You guys want some?" Eriol said showing then the Ice cream. "Sure," Sakura and Tomoyo said together. Eriol opened a cabinet and took out two cups.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura heard a shout from Syaoran's room. Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo ran up stairs and opened the door. Syaoran was still in the bed he was pushing the cover away from him face. "Eriol I didn't know you had magic," Sakura said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, It runs in the family," Eriol said with a little blush. "Sakura has magic too, she has the Clow cards but there all Sakura cards now," Tomoyo said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura looked at Tomoyo in a You-should-not-have-told-him look. "What he was going to find out anyway," Tomoyo said smiling. "Syaoran has magic too?" Sakura asked. "Pretty much, he much's stronger on the full moon," Eriol said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The nex day Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol stayed over Syaoran's house just in case he tried to leave the house, to beaten into a bloody pulp again by the gang they briefly sat the restaurant.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DREAM MODE**  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Mother, father wait!" Syaoran shouted running towards them but the faster he ran he saw less and less of them, as they driffed into the fog that surrounded him.   
_

  
  
  
  
  


"Nooo!" Syaoran yelled falling into a of void of endlessness. "Do you remember?" A sinister voice laughed. Syaoran remembered that voice, It was the person that called him asking him if he remembered the death of his burning sisters.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran put is hands over his ears as their screams came from out of nowhere encircling him. "The smell?" It said. Syaoran looked ahead and saw his sisters burning in the fire, he could see in every detail of their body peeling away revealing their blood stained muscles, and soon afterwards, their bones appeared as well. He could hear the ear piecing screams of his sisters. A tear fell from Syaoran's eyes as he begged whomever was causing this horrible nightmare to stop. The voice began to laugh maniacally, shattering all sanity Li had left inside him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**END OF DREAM MODE**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran opened his eyes with a gasp. The sun beamed on his face, the time was nine fourteen. Syaoran turned on his side and sighed. '_Why can't I stop having nightmares?_' Syaoran asked him self, he lifted up his cover and saw that he was in his boxers. "What the hell? Who toko my clothes off?" Syaoran grumbled.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran heard footsteps coming up the stairs rapidly. Syaoran reached under his pillow and took out a 20 inch hand knife. Sakura opened the door. Syaoran threw the knife. Sakura ducked. "You have a knife in your bedroom?" Sakura said sighed, most annoyed. Syaoran bit his lip.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"So your the baka who took my clothes of," Syaoran said trying to keep himself from throwing something at the girl. "Oh no, that was Tomoyo, don't worry she was just fixing you up, do you remember anything?" Sakura asked, ignoring the name he had called her.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran started getting flashes of what happened last night. "Well, I do remember that I was leaving the beach, then I kicked come guy and someone named Missy," Syaoran said trying to get up. Sakura ran over to him. "Here let me help you," Sakura said. Syaoran pushed her away. "I don't need your help," Syaoran spat.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura walked over and helped him anyway. "Syaoran, stop pushing yourself away from people, even if you care about someone that won't make you weak," Sakura said. Syaoran remembered his sister told him that when he was nine.   


  
  
  
  


"Hn. You sound like my sister," Syaoran said making putting on his pants. Sakura turned around really fast. "Um... I do?" Sakura said blushing. "Pretty much," Syaoran answered casually.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran got up and winced at the spark of pain in this stomach. "You okay?" Sakura said turning around. Syaoran sat back his bed. Sakura saw that was bandage was beginning to turn red. "Wait here, I'll get some new bandages," Sakura said running out the bedroom.  


  
  
  
  
  


'_Weird girl_.' Syaoran thought. Syaoran looked at the bandages on his hands. "Shit, they did me in," Syaoran said to him self unwrapping his bandages on his left hand. "They couldda been a litter easier about it." He smiled weakly to himself at his own comment. Sakura came running down the hall with peroxide and bandages.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm back," Sakura said opening the bedroom door. Syaoran looked at his hand and saw three pieces of red and green hairs in his blood. "What in the world," Syaoran said reaching for a stick pin. Syaoran lifted the hairs and put them in a small glass bottle. "I wonder," Syaoran said looking at the glass bottle. "What?" Sakura said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran shook his head. "Give me you hands," Sakura said opening a bottle of peroxide. "This might sting a little," Sakura advised. Syaoran put a few drops on his hand. Syaoran closed his eyes. Sakura looked up at him. 'Wow, his not even wincing' Sakura thought whipping his hand and putting a new bandage on his hand.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran how come you don't like people?" Sakura asked doing his other hand. "Why?" Syaoran said plainly. "I don't know, It's just when you look at people you like your goin' go mad or something," Sakura said. "I hate people because people murdered my family," Syaoran opening his eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, murder is a really heavy word, why word you use that?" Sakura said. "Is this an another interview? because if it is I'm not answering," Syaoran said sounding annoyed. "Oh no, It's not I'm just wondering," Sakura said smiling.   


  
  
  
  
  


"You make me sick," Syaoran sneered. "Why's that?" Sakura asked putting a bandage on his hand. "Your always so cheery and kind, and why don't you face up to the fact that everyone is able to kill people, everything isn't always joyful...... what are you waiting for?" Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I know some people are bad but people can stop things like that from happening, I'm always cheery because there nothing wrong with being happy and I have a lot to look forward to," Sakura said sounding a little mad. "You need to look on the bright side of life."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There is no bright side, there's nothing anyone can do to stop hating and killing," Syaoran said standing up. "Ouch." Sakura stared at the ground sadly. "So you really hate being sad and you hate being happy," Sakura said walking over to the window.   


  
  
  


"Nani?"  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, you don't like being sad, you wish you could be stronger and go back in time and stop everything from happening, I use to wish that to but I don't blame people for my mom's death she just got sick, " Sakura said softly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran didn't understand why she couldn't hate the world, when they took someone she loved away. "Your a piece of work," Syaoran said laying down on his bed. "Maybe, but I know my mother wouldn't want me to be sad, she'd want me to be happy, and I bet that's what your family would want to," Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes and saw that she was sad to but she didn't want to be because something told her that she shouldn't.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura went over to Syaoran and took the bandage off his chest. Syaoran blushed he never been touched by a girl like this before. Syaoran sat up so it could be easier for her to work. For the last five minutes Syaoran and Sakura didn't say a word to each other.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said busting into the room with a smile, before sensing the tention in the air. "Oh, I'll leave you to along," Tomoyo said, stepping back into the hallway. Sakura jumped up from Syaoran's side with nervous look. "Tomoyo, I need to talk to you in private," Sakura said. Sakura got a that stuff that she use and left the room. "What is it?" Tomoyo whispered.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I need you to make a date with Syaoran and Eriol and I need to be alone with Syaoran for one day," Sakura whispered back. "What? like a double date?" Tomoyo said with a sly grin. Sakura sighed. "Yes," She said rolling her eyes.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Great I'll make the best oufit for you and me," Tomoyo said smiling. Syaoran got out of the bed and put a red shrit that had bold bleeding words that read **Piss off!**. Syaroan looked out the window and sighed. "Maybe she's right, maybe I'm still pushing myself away from what is really happening" Syaoran said to himself.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo went in the kitchen and called her mother. "Mom, hey it's me, I need to ask you a favor, I need for you to make appointment at _La Evenings_, that place that you went to with Mr. Loin, yeah, I need a table for four, Okay, thanks I owe you," Tomoyo said hanging up. "What was that all about?" Eriol asked walking in the kitchen getting Ice cream.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well Sakura and I want you and Syaoran to come with us to _La Evening_," Tomoyo said sitting on the counters. "You mean like a double date?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. "It was Sakura's Idea, and now I have to go I have some work to do," Tomoyo said getting off the counter and walking to the door.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here's your coat," Eriol said handing it to her. Tomoyo smiled. "Your sweet," Tomoyo said putting her shoe's on. Eriol opened the door. Tomoyo kissed Eriol on the cheek and walked down the steps. "See you tonight," She said walking off. Eriol smriked and shut the door. "Whoo, she want me," He said strocking his hand throw his hair doing a cool walk. Syaoran opened the door and walked down the stairs.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Syaoran," Eriol said turning on the Television. "Oi, what time is it?" Syaoran said getting down the last three steps. "Um...five past ten." Eriol answered turning it to the music channel. Syaoran sighed. "Where was Tomoyo going?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know she just said she had something to do, oh and Sakura and Tomoyo are taking us out to _La Evening_," Eriol said setting the remote the small table infront of him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"What the hell is La Evening?" Syaoran asked. "Well, It a dinner that has dancing, music and stuff. It like a ball." Eriol said. "Dancing, no way I reather get my head beat in agin then go," Syaoran said taking a bowl out the cabinet and putting Life cereal in it. "Oh, Syaoran, come on it'll be fun." Eriol said. "Sorry," Syaoran said pouring milk into his bowl. "You'll be letting Sakura down agin," Eriol said teasingly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran blushed a little. "Whatever I not going," Syaoran said agin. "What you can't dance?" Eriol said moving over on the couch so Syaoran could sit down."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"_Yes I can so dance!_ It's just I don't want to," Syaoran said taking the remote and turning it to the game shw channel. "Why are you watching this?" Eriol asked. "It give me a reason to yell and throw stuff at the T.V," Syaoran said watching _Who wants to be a millionaire_.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura came down the stairs. "Hey guys, I'm going out for a while I have to do some shopping," Sakura said walking to the door. "Sure, whatever," Syaoran said to in tuned into the show already.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura walked out the door and took her pink cell phone out. "Come on Kero pick up," Sakura whispered walking down the street. "Hello," Said Kero in a dry kind of voice. "It's me Sakura, Kero are you okay?" Sakura asked hearing up beat dance music in the backround. "Yeah, I doing Tae Bow," Kero said doing little kicks. "Kero you can't get fat!" Sakura said. "So but I must build muscule," He said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Sakura asked. "Pain killer, and some D-dim-sim chocolate." Kero said hanging up. Sakura sighed. And went the store.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran fell asleep on the couch, while Eriol was getting ready for the date. Then next thing Syaoran knew he heard the phone ring, he got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello, this is Syaoran speaking," He said with a yawn.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Syaoran It's me Sakura, So are you coming to La Evening with us?" Sakura said while Tomoyo was putting on her dress.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No," Syaoran said rubbing his eyes. "Oh Syaoran, It'll be fun, and if you get beat up by the people again I'm not helping," Sakura said teasingly. Syaoran blushed on the other line. 'What's wrong with me, I'm all hot' Syaoran thought. "Fine but I'm only doing this once and that's it," Syaoran said with a yawn.  


  
  
  
  


"Great see you in ten," Sakura said hanging up. Syaoran sighed and walked upstairs to his room.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, you've been sleeping all day, you okay?" Eriol asked picking a black tie. "I guess, I keep having nightmares," Syaoran said putting a green shirt on his bed with black pants and coat. Syaoran took his shirt off and the shower. "Well, maybe you should stop thing about stuff like that," Eriol advised.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran turned on the hot water and then turned the cold water on a little bit. "I can't do that," Syaoran said. "Why not?" Eriol asked walking out the room to the hall way tieing his tie. "It's hard not to, when you want to know who and why they did it," Syaoran said shutting the bathroom door. Eriol heard a knock on the door. "That might be them you better hurry up," Eriol shouted from as he went down the stairs.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol finally got to the front door. "Hello my fine gentleman," Tomoyo said bowing. Eriol eyes were glowing. Tomoyo was wearing a blue dress that had a deep v in the back and a small v in the front and the dress went down to her feet. She had pear earrings and necklace and a small blue glitter cover pusre and her coat was slik with fur at the bottom. "Wow, Tomoyo you look...Wonderful," Eriol said trying to blink. Tomoyo smiled. "So are you," Tomoyo said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked out the bathroom and went in his room to put on his clothes. Sakura was behind Tomoyo. She was wearing a pink and white dress that had a triangle front and a plain ful back. It was short and lite wieght. the sleeves were long. It had a big white flower on it that was at the bottom. "Ohm Syaoran'll be down in a second." Eriol said. "A second has past," Syaoran said walked down the stairs. "Oh, well come on then," Eriol said taking Tomoyo hand.  


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura bowed. "This'll be fun, Syaoran I promise." Sakura said taking his hand. Syaoran blushed a little. 'Why do I always feel hot when I around her, this is stuiped,' Syaoran thought. Syaoran shut the door and put on his coat. Eriol and Tomoyo went into the lemo. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura letting her in first. "La Evening," Tomoyo told the driver.  


  
  
  
  
  


The driver nodded an pulled off the conner and drove down the street.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC.....  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I hope you reviewer's like this chapter. Please flood me with you comments.  
**

  
  
  
  
  


**Sakura123~**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. La evening love

**Chapter 5:  
La Evening love  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For the last ten minutes of the drive to La Evening it was quiet. Except for Tomoyo and Eriol who talked endlessly about that really bad movie they saw, whereas Syaoran kept his eyes closed and was still while Sakura was a little uncomfortable with the silence coming from Syaoran. "Miss Tomoyo, were here," The limo driver, Paygan said stopping in front of the restaurant. "Thank you," Tomoyo said scooting over toward Eriol who grabbed the door handle.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol was the first to step out, he helped Tomoyo out of the vehicle by the hand, the silent Syaoran finally opened his eyes and did the same thing, Sakura blushed and felt a little funny with him being so nice to her, but it was okay as a long as he snap at her again.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Once the trio was inside, Tomoyo walked up to the hostess dressed in blue and white. "Lady Tomoyo, " She said bowing. "I'm sure you have our table ready?" Tomoyo said bowing back. "Yes, Lady, Right this way," She said opening the door. As they walked in they saw dancing couples, an orchestra, people eating and talking and laughing. The excitement filled the air like gust of wind, however it made Syaoran uncomfortable despite the fact that he didn't show this feeling. "Here is your table, of you need anything, Mr. Jishu will help you," She said placing four menu's upon the table before walking away.   


  
  
  
  
  


Eriol pulled out a seat for Tomoyo, the dark-haired girl curtseyed to the boy with a smile. "Thank you kind sir," Tomoyo said in a playful tone. Eriol smiled. Syaoran also pulled out a seat for Sakura. "Thanks," Sakura said.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran pick up the menu and began to read what they had. "Wow, they have pear cherry wine," Syaoran said. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked at his. "What? I drank wine when I was a kid there's nothing wrong about it," Syaoran looking back at the menu.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran look how much it costs a bottle," Eriol said showing his the two hundred dollars. "Great! It must be the good kind," Syaoran said sitting the menu on the table, waving a waiter over to their direction. The man appaered to be in his late 30s' wearing a pressed black suit, he leaned down eyeing the Chinese boy in question. "Yes, sir can I help you?" Mr. Jishu asked Syaoran. "I'd like a bottle if the pear cherry wine," Syaoran said feeling his pager vibrate. "I'm sorry sir, but no under aged drinkers," He said. Syaoran sighed and showed his a five hundred dollar bill. Sakura gapsed at Syaroan's act of bribery, along with Eriol and Tomoyo.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Coming right up," He said curtly walking to the kitchen. Syaoran nodded his thanks to the waiter and dismissed him. Eriol could not believe what he had just witnessed, Sakura leaped from her chair placing her hands firmly upon the surface of the table startling several guest in the process. "Syaoran, are you mad?! We're underage! You can't drink wine! Your too young, what if you get drunk?!" Sakura said all at once.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran grinned slyly waving her exclamations off. "Don't worry, this wine isn't off the chart," Syaoran said. "Its' water down." He finished just as the waiter came back with a bottle of the wine Syaoran ordered. "Here's your wine sir," He said. Syaoran snatched the bottle from his hands and opened it. "Hn." The waiter took that as a 'thank you' and left hoping no one would start pointing fingers at him for getting a group of children drunk.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran looked at the date on the bottle. "Hn, 1985," Syaoran said pouring the wine int he bottle. "Want some?" Syaoran asked Eriol with an innocent face. "What the hell," Eriol said carelessly reaching him his glass. Tomoyo also reached him the glass. Sakura bit her lip hesitantly before giving into tempation. "Fine! But only one," Sakura said giving Syaoran her glass. Eriol took a sip and choked a little. "Wow, strong yet sweet," Eriol said putting the cup down. "Waiter, we'd like the miso soup with Thai chicken and nut berry salad," Tomoyo said giving him the menu.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Right away M'lady,"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran drank some of his wine. "I haven't had this since I was thirteen," Syaoran said closing his eyes. "Excuse us, were goin' to the restroom," Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura, leaving the two boys dumbfounded.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura and Tomoyo zig-zagged throw the crowd. "Tomoyo, what's the deal?" Sakura asked once they were inside the bathroom. She took off her shoes and set on the sink top. "What the hell is your problem?" Tomoyo asked opening her small purse. "What?" Sakura said. Tomoyo pulled out lip gloss and red lip stick. "He drinks what he want, but rule number one, we should try not to get confused while in the moment, and second, what if he ask's you to dance," Tomoyo said while putting on the red lip stick.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know, I was really good at dancing formally," Sakura said rubbing her feet. "Really, well if he does, stay clam and don't make any faces," Tomoyo said putting on the lip gloss and then putting it back in her purse. "Okay, But I don't make faces," Sakura said putting her shoes back on. "Really," Tomoyo said smiling.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran and Eriol began to eat. "Eriol, someone has been following us since we got here," Syaoran said picking up his drink. "Who?" Eriol asked looking around the room. "Stop looking, she's over there, in the red dress by the bar," Syaoran said acting normal. "I see her," Eriol said looking in the conner of his eye, just Sakura and Tomoyo came back from the restroom. "Hello, were back," Tomoyo said pulling out her chair.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sorry it took so long," Sakura said blushing lightly. "Oh, you haven't been gone to long." Syaoran said taking a small sip of his wine. Suddenly the orchestra began playing smooth romantic music. The woman over the bar lifted her wine glass in a toast like way they winked at Syaoran. "Eriol, I think I know who she is." Syaoran said threw his thought. Eriol looked back at him. Syaoran nodded.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'll be right back," Syaoran said getting up and walking over to the bar. Syaoran sat next to the lady in the red dress at the bar. "I'm so glad I found you," She said. "I remember your face from somewhere but It was too long ago," Syaoran said. The lady got up and bowed. "A dance, " She said. Syaoran got up and took her hand and walked over to the dance floor.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were eating and watching. "Tomoyo is that allowed when you take someone out?" Sakura said. "Well, just along as you not boyfriend and girlfriend." Tomoyo said whipping the food off the lips.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran spun her around and dipped her. "How do you know me?" Syaoran asked. "We met a long time ago, before your family was murdered," She whispered in his ear. Syaoran turned her around. "What? how do you know about my family?" Syaoran said bring her back.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, I'm Meling, I was the one who put the peas in your swim trunks!" She said. "I remember now! I was running around with peas falling out my trunks and you were at the Christmas party when I was seven," Syaoran said dipping her. Meling held on to him. "Let's meet somewhere next week," Meling said. "How about Sunday three o'clock sharp?" Syaoran asked as he lifted her back up.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Great, I'll be there, then we can talk," She said. The music ended and the people applauded. Meling kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "See you soon," She said walking away. '_My mission is almost complete_' Syaoran thought in his head returning to the table.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, I must say, you a really good dancer," Tomoyo said. Syaoran blushed a little. "My Mom made me dance with my sisters when I was little, she said I might need it in the future," He said sheepishly. "I guess she was right  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked back over and pulled out his chair. "Who was that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sat down. "Just an old friend," Syaoran said looking at Eriol as if it was something her had to tell him. "Ohhhh," Eriol said. "Syaoran, why did you do all these thing when you little?" Sakura asked finishing her soup.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know, My mother and father wanted me to know everything, but they never pushed me into doing it because I was still a child." Syaoran eating his berry salad. A new song began and some people went to the dance floor. Eriol got out of his seat. "My I have this dance?" Eriol said extending his hand out to Tomoyo. "Why yes, kind sir," Tomoyo said smiling taking his hand. Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the dance floor. Syaoran finished his soup and wine.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura blushed and ate her berry salad. Syaoran felt his beeper vibrate. "Good, its' here." Syaoran said to no one in particular. "What's here?" Sakura asked. "My sword and stuff," Syaoran said wiping his mouth. "Sakura, would you like to dance?" Syaoran asked. "I'm not that good," She said blushing ten shades of red. "Don't worry, I'll show you," Syaoran said taking her hand.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura got up and followed Syaoran hand in hand. Syaoran's lifted Sakura 's hand and his other hand on her waist. Sakura blushed. "Now number one, this a little small so you have to move with the music," Syaoran said. Sakura and Syaoran stepping left then right and turned around. "Very good," Syaoran said as he dipped her. Sakura smiled that she didn't step on his feet. "Don't worry if you step on my feet, I use to do that with my sisters," Syaoran said lifting her up.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo and Eriol watching Syaoran and Sakura. "They make a cute couple," Tomoyo said. Eriol laughed. "What's so funny?" She said. "You find the beauty in everything, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and rested her head on his shoulders.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo felt so safe with him. She never felt this way with anyone.   


  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that evening Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura went to the lake in the park. The moon was full so it shined on the water just like it would in a dream. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol lied down on the dry ground and looked at the stars.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran was humming a song quietly. Then Tomoyo began to hum the same tone. Syaoran turned his head and looked at Tomoyo. "You know that song," Syaoran sitting up. Tomoyo sat up. "Sure, I sung it all the time when I first started singing," Tomoyo said. "And you?"  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, my mother sung it when I was really little, I think about five or six," Syaoran said. Sakura sat up she could hear her cell phone ringing in her purse. Sakura opened her purse and turned on her phone. "Hello, this is Sakura speaking," She said cheerfully.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura get to a television fast something's happening," Kero said in a hoarse voice. "Why? what's happening?" Sakura said. "Just do it!!!" Kero yelled.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura hung up her phone. "Tomoyo do you have a Television in your LME?" Sakura asked getting up and brushing dry dirt. "Yeah, why?" She answered. "Kero said something was happening. Tomoyo got up and walked Sakura to the lemo. Tomoyo opened the door on the lemo and pushed a button and a Television came out. Sakura a picked up the remote and began changing the channels.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here it is!" Sakura said turning up the volume. "Thank you may, Just a while ago someone was burtally shot in the head at least several times. No one know who did this but there was a note," Said a reporter.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran and Eriol walked over to the car to see what was going on. "It says:_ If you don't show yourself Syaoran you'll see everything you ever loved burned in hell_. This person named Syaoran may very well be the murderers next target until investigators find him. There's more news updates in the story at eleven, back to you May,"   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura turned off the Television. Syaoran felt like he was going to die. He was being played with and the only way to stop the game was to give himself away. "Syaoran, are you okay?" Eriol asked. Syaoran could hardly breath.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran jumped over the car and began to run to the shopping center. "Syaoran stop!" Sakura yelled running up to him. Sakura go in front of him. "Get out of my way!" Syaoran said. "No, Syaoran, I won't," She said sternly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you don't get out of my way----," Syaoran warned, but trailed off. "Syaoran you can't do this, if you give yourself up you'll be dead before you know it, so just wait!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked into her eyes. Syaoran fell to his knee's. "FATHER WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Syaoran shouted on the verge of tears. Sakura put her arms around him, and began to lead him to her home.  


  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo asked Eriol if he wanted to come over to her house and see her video collection trying to distact herself and Eriol from the moment before them, he obliged and they went together. Syaoran was walking Sakura home. "Syaoran why are you still trying to find out who killed you family?" Sakura asked worriedly.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Because, the person who did it was a real expert at killing, and my family had a lot of people who disliked us. But still they didn't do anything and when I do find the people who did this I'll kill them," Syaoran said making a fist. "Well then, I want to help you find these people," Sakura said smiling.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran looked at her for a moment. "Your kind, but I don't want help. This is between me," Syaoran said. Sakura stopped. "What now?!" Syaoran said. "Something's coming," Sakura said looking around.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran could feel a negitive power coming toward then Syaoran ran over to Sakura and cover her with his body. The suddenly there was a blast of lighting that hit him. Syaoran didn't yell or anything, he gritted his teeth to hold back his pain.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh God, Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura asked. Syaoran grunted getting up. "I'm fine, it was just a Numgerli spell," Syaoran said. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "Well, its' like when you get poked with a really big sword on your side." Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who was it from?" Sakura asked helping Syaoran get up. "You know your full of questions," Syaoran said. Sakura blushed a little. "It was a message to me from someone using dark magic. I think it's the people who jumped me that night." Syaoran said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So Syaoran, what are you going to do for summer break?" Sakura asked changing the subject.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran sighed in annoyance. "This better be the last question," Syaoran said. "Last question, promise," Sakura said putting her hand up. "I'm going back home, my father wanted me to," Syaoran said. "Why back there?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Oh, Sorry," Sakura said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura looked and saw that she was home. "Well, this is my stop," Sakura said. Syaoran stopped. "Thank you for standing my odd humor," Syaoran. Sakura giggled. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed hundred shades of red. "I'll see you Monday," Sakura said running.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran waved good-bye as Sakura opened the door to the house. Syaoran put his hands in his pocket. '_What's happening to me?_' Syaoran said him self in his head. '_I've been feeling so empty lately, what's wrong?_'   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked house very slow. "Father, what is the purpose of going back home," Syaoran whispered to himself looking in the sky.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Meanwhile Eriol and Tomoyo........_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I filmed this one when Sakura captured the Thunder card," Tomoyo said. Eriol was very interested of the collection. "This is a really good collection, Tomoyo. It must have been a real blast filming them." Eriol said looking at another box full of tape.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's kind of like my one hobbies," Tomoyo said blushing a little. Eriol smiled he could tell she was blushing. "Tomoyo, I don't mean to be rude but, your a little red in the face." Eriol said. Tomoyo bit her lip and blushed even more. "I'm blushing. Oh God, I blush so easily," Tomoyo said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'll be back, I have to show you something," Tomoyo said getting up. Eriol watching as Tomoyo walking out the room. Eriol cell phone began to ring. "Who the heck is this?" Eriol said taking it out his pocket.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Mmm, I'll guess I'll answer." Eriol said pushing the talk button. "Mohoshi-mohoishi, this is Eriol speaking." He said.   


  
  
  


"Eriol if you don't get your ass over here right now I will kill you!" Syaoran panting.   


  
  
  


"Why? What's wrong?" Eriol said.   


  
  
  
  


"I'm getting my ass kicked that's what." Syaoran yelled. Eriol ears began to ring.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where are you?" Eriol asked. There wasn't an answer for a moment. "Syaoran you still there?" Eriol said. "_Sorry but the cellar phone caller has been disconnected.....Good-bye,_" Said the operator. Eriol hung up the phone.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Great," Eriol said getting up and running out the room.   


  
  
  
  


"Hey Eriol where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. "Syaoran's in trouble," Eriol getting to the front door and getting his shoes on. Tomoyo gasped and ran to her bedroom to get her camera. "This is the perfect time," Tomoyo said getting a tape. Then running down stairs.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol had already gone ahead. Tomoyo was hoping out the door trying to get her shoe on. "Wait up," She called finally getting the shoe on. Eriol stopped for a minute.   


  
  
  
  


Tomoyo wasn't looking she was turning on the record button. Then the minute she knew she dumped into Eriol. "Tomoyo you okay?" Eriol said grabbing her hand. Tomoyo rubbed her butt and winced a little. "I'm fine, but where is Syaoran.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo began recording. "I'm really don't know I can't feel his aura anywhere." Eriol said looking. Suddenly a tree fell down. And something came crashing onto a car. Tomoyo head the camera in her hand. "Eriol!" Tomoyo said. Eriol yelped in shock ran over to the car. "Syaoran!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran moaned. "Syaoran C'mon wake up." Eriol said smacking him. Syaoran opened his eyes. "I can't believe you just smacked me," Syaoran said getting up off the car. "What is that thing?" Eriol said hearing big foot steps. Tomoyo turned the camera across the street.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran brushed the glass off his and called his sword. Syaoran held it firm in his hand. "Eriol, I know one thing his coming after me and I need your help." Syaoran said. Eriol looked at Syaoran for a minute and smiled. "Okay," Eriol said making his staff appear.  


  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo stood behind and recorded every second. "I'll be watching," Tomoyo said. The monster's foot steps began to get closer and closer.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC  


  
  
  
  
  


CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!  


  
  
  


**Hello everyone Sakura123 here. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for not updating before, but anyway the next chapter well be here soon I'll write as fast as I can so be ready. I might make it really long.  
**

  
  
  


JA NE!!  


  
  


Sakura123~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. What more can I say?

**Chapter 6:  
What more can I say?  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo began to shake with fear, but held her camera in place. "Tomoyo I think you should go over there," Eriol said pointing to a tree. Tomoyo gulped and nodded before heading toward the tree. Syaoran held his sword firm in his hand. Eriol called onto his staff. "You ready?" Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Eriol looked at Syaoran and nodded. The demon that looked like a monkey with horns, red eyes and black skin and fur roared in his fury. Syaoran ran to the demon and jumped up. Eriol used a fire spell burning the demon. Syaoran landed in front of the monkey. Syaoran stabbed the demon monkey in the eyes. Blood splattered on Syaoran face.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo zoomed in to the expression on Syaoran face. Eriol jumped on the demon and stabbed it in the back. The demon roared in pain hitting Syaoran out the way. Eriol jumped off seeing Syaoran flew like a rock being thrown. Syaoran fell into the lake, hitting the bottom.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo zoomed into the half blind demon seeing Eriol trying to hold off the demon. Syaoran opened his eyes and swam over to his sword and swam to the top. "Okay, now your going get it," Syaoran said climbing out the lake. Eriol saw Syaoran was wet. "Eriol, keep him busy," Syaoran shouted. Eriol nodded. "Hey ugly," Eriol said. The demon monkey turned to Eriol. Eriol took a gulp. Syaoran jumped on the demons back. Syaoran stabbed his sword in his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol watched the fire in Syaoran's eyes burn like crazy, Syaoran felt the need to kill for some odd reason. It made him excited. Syaoran put his arms around his neck and used all his strength and twisted the demons neck. Tomoyo walked up to Eriol. "Tomoyo stay back," Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and stopped. Then suddenly a loud snap came from the demon. Syaoran flipped off before the demon fell to the ground.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran began breathing ragged breaths. Tomoyo zoomed into Syaoran face. Syaoran turned and looked at Tomoyo camera. "You know that camera looks good enough to eat," Syaoran said. Tomoyo turned off the camera. "Well, now that it's dead then what well we do with the body?" Eriol asked. Syaoran saw smoke coming from the demon. "It was a spell on it, the body well burn from the inside out," Syaoran said picking up his sword.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo turned her camera back on and recorded the burning of the demon. "I wonder who would do this?" Eriol said. Syaoran finally caught his breath. "This it is really hard control these kind of demon's, only masters of controlling spells can do this," Syaoran said. "Syaoran take my coat you'll catch a cold," Eriol said taking his coat off. "I'll be fine, I can't even feel the cold anyway." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Syaoran awoke with a back-ache and a nightmare. Syaoran was still having nightmares about his family. Syaoran looked at the time. '_Great, seven on the dot_' Syaoran thought. Syaoran turned on his back and sighed. Syaoran closed his eyes and suddenly Sakura popped in his head. Syaoran opened his eyes. '_Why does she keep popping in my thoughts?_' Syaoran thought. Syaoran got out the bed and went to the bathroom and took a really hot shower.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked downstairs. Syaoran open the window greeted by feeling the fall wind touch his face. Syaoran walked over to the kitchen and started my himself some pancakes. Syaoran heard something brake he turned off the stove and opened the backdoor. Syaoran looked side to side listening really hard.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran stepped slipped on his shoes and walked outside. Syaoran walked to the small pond and looked into the water. Syaoran saw the water move in a wave. Syaoran jumped and flipped and took his boot knife out. "I'm not trying to spy," A female voice said. Syaoran looked at the woman. Syaoran sighed and put his knife back. "What now, Sakura?" Syaoran said walking back to the kitchen. "Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay, Tomoyo told me about the demon last night." She said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran felt like he was being babied. "I'm fine, I can take care of myself," Syaoran said coldly.  


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later," Sakura said walking backward to the back gate. Syaoran sighed and saw that he hurt her feelings. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" Syaoran said. Sakura around. "No, not yet," She said. '_I'm going to regret this_,' Syaoran thought. "Come join me for breakfast," Syaoran said dryly. Sakura smiled and walked over to Syaoran who began to blush beet red.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked. "No, I cook faster when it's only me," Syaoran said mixing the batter. Sakura sat at the table feeling an uncomfortable silence. "Um... Syaoran?" Sakura said. "What?" Syaoran answered.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I was thinking what the banner should be for the winter fest," Sakura said. Syaoran flipped a pancake in the air. "Meaning?" Syaoran said. "Well, what should the banners name should be," She said. Syaoran opened a cabinet and took out tow plates. "Good question," Syaoran said. Syaoran began doing the third pancakes. "I was thinking, frosty cold," Sakura suggested.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran dropped a knife. "You okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked walking to the kitchen. "I'm fine I just dropped a knife, do you like your pancakes chopped in bits or whole?" Syaoran said putting the knife on the counter. "Um...bits," Sakura answered. Syaoran was on his sixth pancakes. Syaoran looked at the knife. "Well, I was thinking...Snowing flowers," Syaoran said putting the pancakes on the plate.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mmm, that's makes me think of something, I like the name," Sakura said.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran put three on pancakes on the plates. "Don't worry about the banner, I'll take care of it," Syaoran said walking in with the pancakes on the plate. Sakura stood up and helped Syaoran put the plates on the table.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


twenty minutes later Syaoran and Sakura didn't say anything while they ate. Syaoran finished his juice and walked to the kitchen and looked at the knife. Sakura got up the and walked to the kitchen and put her dishes in the sink. "Thanks Syaoran for the food, you a really good cook," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran blushed and felt like a rock sinking into the bottom of the ocean.  


  
  
  
  
  


"No...problem." Syaoran said. Sakura put her coat on and slipped on her coat. "You going anywhere?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes and saw something that he never saw in anyone's eyes. "No, I was going to go the park later on, Why?" Syaoran asked.  


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura opened the backdoor and walked down the stairs. "No reason, bye," Sakura said running to the back gate and ran down the street. "Ja ne," Syaoran said quietly. Syaoran closed the door. Syaoran looked at the knife that he dropped earlier. Syaoran picked up the knife and sat on the kitchen floor.  


  
  
  
  


Syaoran lifted his shirt sleeve and placed the knife on his arm. Syaoran felt a shock got threw his and he began to run the knife across his skin my it bleed. Syaoran put the knife on the floor and looked at the bloodstream down his arm.  


  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Eriol began walking to Syaoran place. _DING DONG_ Syaoran jumped at the sound of the door bell. Syaoran looked at his arm and the knife that had a little blood on it. Syaoran reacted fast and washed his arm and the knife. Syaoran put his sleeve down as he walked to the door. "Good morning, Syaoran." Eriol said bowing.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran sweat dropped and bowed back. "Morning," Syaoran said. "Mmm, something smells good," Eriol said. "I made pancakes this morning there still some left if you want some," Syaoran said. "Sure," Eriol said walking in shutting the door behind him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol stopped. "I smell...I smell, Female," Eriol said. Syaoran sighed. "Sakura came over to see if I was okay because of last nights little fight," Syaoran said diving on the couch. Eriol looked on the floor and saw blood on the floor. "Syaoran, there's blood on the floor," Eriol said. Syaoran leaped off the couch and went to the kitchen.   


  
  
  
  


"Oh, um...Sakura cut her hand a little, something to worry about," Syaoran said whipping it up with a paper tower. Eriol didn't believe what Syaoran was saying but he wasn't going to ask him yet until he knew what was really going on.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that day Syaoran went to the park just for a little walk. Syaoran jumped up in a tree and pulled his sleeve up and took his boot knife out. Syaoran eyes looked emotionless as he began to cut his arm. The blood began run down Syaoran's arm.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Let's see, if I ran to the lake and back four time, I think that would do," Sakura said running. Syaoran heard rapid footsteps coming. Syaoran put his knife away and then jumped down off the and ran into the woods. Sakura felt a weird aura. "Where, this coming from?" Sakura said as she slowed down.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran stopped at the cliff deep in the woods. Syaoran began cutting him self again only feeling the pain that made his bleed. Sakura saw a figure sitting a the edge of the lift. Sakura got on all fours and crawled slowly and quietly to get a better look. Syaoran began humming his mothers favorite song. Sakura suddenly realized that is was Syaoran.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura crawled a little closer. Sakura saw blood running down Syaoran's arm. '_Oh God, he's cutting himself_' Sakura thought. Syaoran felt a pink aura behind him. "Sakura what do you want?" Syaoran said putting his sleeve down really fast and put his knife away.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura blushed and walked out the bushes. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran backed up a little as Sakura walked closer. "Why?" Syaoran said coldly. Sakura look at his hand seeing a little blood on his fingers.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, your bleeding, did you hurt yourself?" Sakura said. "You what I've been asking my self lately, why do you even care?" Syaoran said angrily. "Syaoran you know you can talk to me, you can trust me." Sakura said walking a little closer.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Bullshit, I really tried of hearing people tell me I can trust them!!!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura sighed. "Syaoran just tell me what's wrong," Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes. "Leave me alone," Syaoran said backing up a little more. "Syaoran you don't want to jump," Sakura said. "Yes, I do," Syaoran said. Sakura walked over to Syaoran.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran turned around and looked down. "Syaoran stop!" Sakura pleaded. Syaoran jumped off the cliff. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled grabbing his hand. Syaoran gasped. "What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran said. Sakura was holding on with dear life.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran come on climb up," Sakura said slipping. Syaoran felt a warm shock go threw him. '_What is she doing to me?_' Syaoran thought. Syaoran sleeve went down a little. Sakura saw three cuts on Syaoran's arms.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran why are you cutting yourself?" Sakura said beginning to pull Syaoran up. "Let me go!" Syaoran said. Sakura looked into his eyes and shock her head. Syaoran put his nails in Sakura arm. Sakura began to feel the pain. Sakura let go. Syaoran fell. Sakura went over to the cliff and didn't even see Syaoran at the bottom.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What was he thinking," Sakura said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol began walking to park knowing Syaoran would be there. Eriol saw Sakura sitting on the bench near the lake. "Hey Sakura," Eriol said running over. Sakura looked. "Hey Eriol," Sakura said sadly. "What's wrong?" Eriol said sitting next to Sakura. "It's Syaoran, well, his cutting himself." Sakura said. Eriol gasped.   


  
  
  
  


"How do you know, I was just thinking that," Eriol said. "Well, I found Syaoran in the woods cutting himself by the cliff, and then he jumped off but I caught him, he want me to let go and I said no then he put his nails in my arm," Sakura said showing Eriol small purple marks.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol took Sakura hand. "I know that hurts," Eriol said. Sakura sighed. "And from some reason he didn't care about dying or falling." Sakura said. Eriol sighed. "I'll try to talk him," Eriol said. Sakura nodded.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later in that day Syaoran walked home feeling really bad for hurting Sakura. He didn't mean to hurt her be he just wanted to fall. Syaoran pulled his sleeve up and looked at the marks the where on his arm. '_I'm sorry Sakura_,' Syaoran thought.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran finally got to his house. Syaoran opened the door and heard footsteps coming to the door. "Syaoran," Eriol burster opening the door before Syaoran could put the key in the door. Syaoran sweatdropped with dotted eyes. "What?" He said. "Can I see what time it is, I can find my watch," Eriol said. "Eriol there's a clock in my room and in kitchen," Syaoran said walking in taking off his shoes and coat.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um...good point but I want to see where you got your watch at so I can get one," Eriol said lying threw his teeth. Syaoran showed Eriol his watch. Eriol looked at the watch as if he were interested when suddenly Eriol lifted Syaoran's sleeve really fast and saw seven cuts on his arm.   


  
  
  
  


"Get off my arm, Eriol!" Syaoran said. Eriol let go. "Syaoran how can you do this to your self?" Eriol said. Syaoran ignored Eriol and took off his shirt and walked up the stairs. "Syaoran listen to me!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran turned around.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do you leave me along, you people don't care your just want to get in other people's business because you have other else to do." Syaoran spat back. "Syaoran, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything," Eriol said. "Sakura said the same thing and I think it's bull shit," Syaoran said as he ran to his room slamming the door so hard it knock down a picture that was hanging in the dinning room.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol sighed and walked up stairs to Syaoran's room. Eriol leaned on the door. "Syaoran, Sakura was really hurt and scared" Eriol said. Syaoran walked to the window looking up at the stars. "Syaoran, you really did hurt her." Eriol said. Syaoran flopped on his bed.   


  
  
  
  


"And way do I care?" Syaoran said. Eriol sat on the floor. "Syaoran do you ever feel like your going to faint when your around her?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sat up. "Or when she touches you, you feel a shock go threw your body?" Eriol asked. "Yeah so?" Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Eriol smiled. "You like her, don't you?" Eriol said. Syaoran looked at the door. Syaoran began searching his feelings. It was a new to him he didn't know why, he never felt love in his life the only love he remembers was from his family. "No," Syaoran lied.   


  
  
  
  


Eriol laughed. "Your lying, Syaoran. You'll find out and I have to tell you, it'll hurt." Eriol said getting up and walking down stairs and went to the front door got his coat and shoes and left.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked to his dress draw and got his sketch book. Syaoran closed his eyes seeing Sakura. Syaoran began drawing.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day Syaoran woke up at six. Syaoran thought he could say sorry to Sakura by putting her on the banner. Syaoran jump down the bottom and put the drawing in the scanner. Syaoran draw Sakura with wings and a flower with show on it. Syaoran began adding glowing to the picture and deep but soft color.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran but a black background and adding blur to the snow around her. Syaoran was working really hard on her eyes color. Syaoran smiled at his banner picture. "She might like this," Syaoran said out loud. '_Why am I saying this, I really don't need to please anyone_' Syaoran as printed the picture.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran got a little something to eat and waited for the printer to stop. Syaoran ran up stair and took a shower and got his school clothes on. Syaoran ran down stairs seeing that the printer stopped. Syaoran had really long and wide paper in the printer so it was big like banner. Syaoran began rapping up banner. Syaoran grabbed his books and got his coat and shoes and ran out the door. Syaoran looked at his arm knowing what he was doing was wrong but he wondered why he did it.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran put his sleeve down and looked at his watch. It was 7:30 Syaoran got to the school really early only the teacher and a few kids were there. Syaoran walked straight to the gym. Syaoran locked the doors. he needed to use his magic. Syaoran unwrapped the banner and lifted it with his magic. Syaoran floated up and nailed the banner over the stage. Syaoran looked at it for moment just to make sure it was straight.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran wrote a small letter saying Sorry to Sakura for hurting her and he hoped that banner would make up. Syaoran left a small cherry blossom pedal in the letter, knowing that Sakura would be the first to get to the gym.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran ran to the door hearing the school bell. Syaoran unlocked the doors and ran down the hall.   


  
  
  
  


"Sakura, you okay?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh, I'm fine don't worry," Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo looked like she had to known what happened yesterday.  


  
  
  
  


The school felt like a year had go past. Syaoran was trying to avoid Sakura at all means possible. By sunset Sakura came from a meeting on what kind music why where going play. "Sakura come quiet, Someone put the banner up already," Rika said running over to Sakura. "Huh?" Sakura ran to the gym. Every student the volunteered to help with the dance was in shock. Sakura gasped at the beautiful sight of the banner. Sakura said a letter at the door.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who ever did this sure knows how to draw you Sakura," Said Rika. Sakura opened the letter reading it in her head. "_Sakura, Listen I'm really sorry for hurting you it just that I don't want people getting to close with me, Well, I think it a little late for that now. I hope the banner with show you how sorry I am. I was up all night drawing it. I a little doing your eyes but I finish them before school started. Syaoran" _Sakura smiled.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What's up with you?" Naoko asked. "Nothing, I'm just happy that's all," Sakura said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran want to the mall to get some CD's. "Syaoran-sama!" Called a female voice behind him. Syaoran turned and saw Meling running up to him.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What are you doing at the mall?" She said smiling. Syaoran began to walk. "Why?" Syaoran said walking into a cell phone store. "Can I help with anything sir?" The store owner asked Syaoran. "Yes, I want five custom made cell phones, do you take orders?" Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The owner nodded. "One second," He said walking behind the counter getting a paper. "Sigh your name here," He said. Took the pin from the store owner hand and sighed his name. "Now tell me what you want," He said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Five sir?" He said sounding a little shocked. Syaoran nodded. "Oh, and you have a deadline it's at the bottom of the paper." Syaoran said. The store owner nodded. "Take checks?" Syaoran said. "Yes," He answered.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran looked at Meling. "Turn around," Syaoran said. Meling turned. "Let's see I think two thousand it the total, right?" Syaoran said. Meling laughed the pin was tickling her. "Keep still unless you want to pin in your back," Syaoran warned. Syaoran handed the store owner the check. "Oh, and one more thing, I want then sent to the address at the bottom," Syaoran said walking out the store.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, why do you need five cell phones?" Meling asked. "It's a suprise," Syaoran said. "I like surprises," Meling said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran took a cab home feeling like he was being followed. But there was no one behind on in front of the cad. Syaoran payed the driver adn saw Sakura sitting on the stair in front of the door. Syaoran walked slowly to Sakura. "Need something?" Syaoran said as the cab drove off. Sakura stood up. "Um...I didn't know you could draw, thanks for the banner, and its okay, it dosen't hurt," Sakura said. Syaoran sat next to Sakura. "Can I see?" Syaoran asked.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura lifted her sleeve. Syaoran saw a little purple marks on her rist. Syaoran put his finger on her marks and moved across. Sakura looked at Syaoran. Then suddenly a small glow went on Sakura's rist healing the marks. Sakura smiled.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes drowing in then not know what he was doing. Sakura and Syaoran lips were a few inches apart. Syaoran felt his heart beginning to pound on his chest so hard it hurt.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran pulled back knowing what he was doing. Sakura realized what she was doing also. "Oh...um I'm sorry Syaoran, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sakura said walking off. Syaoran opened the door and sighed. 'What was I doing?' Syaoran thought to himself.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran felt someone coming up the stairs. Syaoran opened the door hoping it wasn't Sakura. "Package for Syaoran Li" Said the mail man. "That's me," Syaoran said. "Sigh here please," He said handing his a pin. Syaoran wrote his name down. "Um...Sir could you help me with your box? It's pretty heavy," He walking to his truck.   


  
  
  
  


Syaoran nodded and followed the mail man to the truck. Syaoran jumped into the truck. "It's this the box?" Syaoran asked. "Yes," He answered. Syaoran push the box to the edge. "I got it," The mail man said.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran jumped off the truck and push the box to his door step. "I got it from here, Thanks" Syaoran said. The mail man jumped into the truck sit. "Have a nice day," He said starting the motor and driving off. Syaoran made sure that he was around the conner.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"What was I thinking when I packed this," Syaoran said lifting it with his magic. Syaoran put the box in the middle of the floor. Syaoran took his boot knife out of his shoe. "Mmm, I wonder what I packed," Syaoran said to himself. Syaoran cut the tape off the box, 'My sword' Syaoran thought. Syaoran took all his weapon out and then there were old books of his mother's. They were about the future that she would see in here visions. Syaoran didn't dare look in them.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran but all the books he packed on the bookshelf. Syaoran ran his finger across his father journal. Syaoran really wanted to read but what if he found out something that he shouldn't. Syaoran sighed and put the book on the dinning room table. Syaoran crush the bokk into little bit. Syaran used his magic a lot in one day, making him tried. Syaoran cleaned up the the bit of trash then walked up stairs with his dad's journal.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran took his shrit off and flopped into the bed. Syaoran put his covers over him. Syaoran sit the book on the table next to his bed. Syaoran thought begain to wonder to Sakura. Syaoran's eyes begain to get heavy making it hard for him to stay awake. Syaoran turned off the table lamp next to him and fell asleep.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Dream  
  
  
  
  
_**

Syaoran was wearing an all white kimono and standing in this red stuff. "What is this place, I feel like I been here before" Syaoran said. Then there was a drop that went a the red water making a small wave. Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura dripping with the red water. Syaoran gasped and ran over to her. By the time he got to her She was being swallowed up by the water. Syaoran heard someone scream. Syaoran turned around and ran to where he heard the scream.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran saw his family bleeding while being hanged my there hands. Syaoran gasped and looked down seeing the blood on him. Syaoran couldn't breath he could only feel the warm blood.  


  
  
End dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Syaoran woke in cold sweat. Syaoran sighed and strocked his hands threw this hair. 'Great, now Sakura going to get involved.' Syaoran thought getting out the bed and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran was half way to school. 'I wouldn't be surpised if I just fell and died' Syaoran thought walking past the shrine. Then all the sudden Syaoran fell done a whole and land on a flight of stairs and began rolling down the stairs, and landed on the a dirt ground. Syaoran felt like a was being thrown around. Syaoran coughed stood up. "Great I'm going to be late for school," Syaoran said. Syaoran did a small spell that looked like a flash light but it was a puff of light.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran begain to wonder want was down the dirt tunnel. "I didn't know shrine's had tunnels in front of the enterance" Syaoran said to himself. Syaoran walked down the tunnel to only find a big stone box. Syaoran ran over to the box. Seeing his name on it. "Grandfather," Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran ran his hand across the box. Syaoran looked at his watched. "Shit!" Syaoran said running down the table. Syaoran climbing out the tunnel. Syaoran dusted himself off and ran to school.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran Li," Called Miss Hichi. Syaoran ran into the class room. "Here," He said breathlessly. Sakura looked and saw that Syaoran was a little dusty. A male student laughed at him. Syaoran walked to his seat and looked at him Syaoran did a small spell to make his shoes tie together. "Oh, and Mr Li, try to come to school a litte cleaner." She said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran blushed. "I fell in a whole," Syaoran said knowing that she wouldn't believe him. "Really?" Miss Hichi said dryly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Sakura," Syaoran said to his in his head. Sakura heard him and turned around. "Listen, I need your help, I'll tell you about it a lunch," Syaoran said in his mind. "Why me?" Sakura said. Syaoran grinned. "Because I can trust you." Syaoran said. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer messed up the chapter and I had to write it over agin. I hope you like this chapter. And the review that was talking about totor cards. I wasn't even talking about thoses cards. And those so called hearmless card can mess up the furture. You don't need to see the future by card. Let it up hold. And also when you have dreams sometime they can tell you what well happen in the future. So there.  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Any way R&R  


  
  


Sakura123*  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  



	7. A heart up locks and a bath of blood

  


**Chapter 7:  
A heart up locks and a bath of blood  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran waited for Sakura a lunch time. He was beginning to wonder where she was and what was taking her so long when Sakura came running down the stairs in a hurry. "Whoa, Sorry I'm late Rika wanted me to sign a few things and write preaches," Sakura said.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Whatever," Syaoran said taking her hand and walking out the school. "Syaoran were going to get in problem," Sakura whispered. Syaoran heard someone walking behind then. "A teacher is coming." Syaoran said. "What?" Sakura said. Syaoran backed Sakura up to the wall.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey," Said the teacher. "Your not supposed do out here," He said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran let go of Sakura with a fake apologetic look on his face. Syaoran and Sakura bowed. "Sorry sir," Syaoran said. Sakura and Syaoran began walking slowly waiting for the teacher to go in to council room. Syaoran turned around with a nostalgic glint in his eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


"I think I seen that guy before," Syaoran said before looking down at his hand that had wrapped itself around the emerald-eyed girl. Sakura blushed as Syaoran let go of her hand. "Is he gone?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded taking her hand. Syaoran began running. "We have on ten minutes before lunch is over, we have to hurry," Syaoran said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran stopped at the shrine where he fell at. Syaoran look down the ground he saw a tile that looked different from the others "This is it," Syaoran said stomping on the tile falling in. He cried out in surprise not expecting to fall so suddenly before his body came in contact with the ground with a loud thud, bust and a little dirt fell all around and on top him, he groaned in pain making a mental note to throw something on a suspicious title on the ground before ever stepping on one.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, you okay?' Sakura said peeking over the hole. "Yeah," Syaoran said making a light spell. Sakura sat on the edge and fell Syaoran caught her with ease. Sakura blushed embarrassed, Li placed on her the ground with an annoyed expression before gesturing to something ahead of him.   


  
  
  
  
  


"This way," Syaoran said taking her hand again. Sakura saw a stone box with writing on it. "Wow," Sakura said. "It's my grandfathers, he gave it to me but I didn't know where it was let's see if we can lift it," Syaoran said. Syaoran and Sakura got on each side o the box and tried to lift it.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran and Sakura were using a the strength that could muster. "What the hell is in this thing" Sakura said panting. 'I have no Idea, but its heavy," Syaoran said. Sakura looked at her watch we have about a minute to get back." Sakura said. "Shit, I can't run that fast," Syaoran said. Sakura called onto her staff. "Loop card create a loop to my school hallway, LOOP!" Sakura chanted. Syaoran was surprised.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, that was fast thinking," Syaoran said humored. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and step through the loop and they were standing in the hall way.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Loop turned back into a card and her staff into a key. The bell rang and everyone came out the cafeteria. "Looks like we have to get Eriol to help us," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "Um...Syaoran did you really mean it when you said that you can trust me?" Sakura said blushing. "Yes," Syaoran said. "Come on, well be late for class," Syaoran said. Tomoyo was recording the moment behind a door. "Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo said smiling.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After School Syaoran helped Sakura with the music arrangement. "No, when everything began to get here. Let's try Nelly Furtado's party," Said Zachary with a smile. Syaoran wasn't listening he was humming Nelly Furtado's _shit on the radio_. "Syaoran?" Sakura said. Syaoran leaned back in the chair still humming the song not noticing Sakura's voice. Sakura tapped Syaoran. Syaoran finally snapped out of the trace. "What?" He said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"What song should we play for the opening of the winter fest." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed then fell from his chair and landed on flat on his back. "Oh no, Syaoran are you okay," Sakura said. Syaoran winced of the throbbing pain that ran to his back and head.   


  
  
  
  
  


"No, I'm in hell," Syaoran said getting up. Zachary laughed. "I got it, how about...something with rock." Sakura suggested. Syaoran got up. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "You take care you this. They look like they need some help with the booth, "Syaoran said walking across the gym.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran started showing the student where the frost and the boards go at. Sakura sighed getting back to Zachary.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that Day Tomoyo and Sakura walked with some friends from the squad. "My dad is giving me his credit card to get my dress," Said a girl named Jihochi. Sakura didn't say anything.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Wow Jihochi your dad really puts it all out just for a nine or ten hour dance." Tomoyo said. "Well, daddy wants the best for his girl," She said. "I shopping for mine tonight," Tomoyo said. A girl named Begishu laughed. Sakura turned around and looked at her.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's so funny?" Sakura said. "That's if your mother doesn't have anything to do," She said. Tomoyo gave Begishu a mean look. "She said she'll cancel if anything comes up," Tomoyo said. "But anyhow, who do you think'll ask _you_ to the winter fast, _Sakura?_" Asked Jihochi. "I really don't know," Sakura said looking down. "Well, I hope Syaoran'll ask me out, he is the hottest boy in the whole school," She said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura felt a cold pinch of anger run throw feeling jealous that he just might ask her. "What makes you think _you_ have a chance?" Tomoyo said smiling. "What makes you think _I_ don't?" Jihochi. "Well, Syaoran has at least a thousand girls he can ask and he might not even go," Tomoyo said. Jihochi nodded agreeing. "You have a point, Well then I'll have to make him ask me," She said. "Well, who are you going with Begishu?" Sakura asked. "Well, I want Jason to ask me," She answered blushing.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran came running. Jihochi saw she was in his way and smiled. "Move!" Syaoran yelled. Syaoran jumped and landed about six feet from the group of girls and began running. Sakura was wondering why Syaoran was running so fast. "And he's built really good," Jihochi said with a sigh. Sakura felt a powerful force. '_I never felt so much power, were is it coming from?_; Sakura thought.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura ran after Syaoran. "Sakura where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. "I forgot something, I'll be right back!" Sakura said knowing Tomoyo would understand. Tomoyo nodded and went back to minding her business. Syaoran began to run fast following the dark magic aura. Sakura finally caught up with Syaoran. "Syaoran do you feel that?" Sakura said. Syaoran stopped at stepping stones. Syaoran back up and ran jumping over the stones. Sakura stepped on each stone trying to keep up with Syaoran.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran stopped and saw his family being burned. Sakura finally caught up with Syaoran. "Syaoran you okay?" Sakura asked. Syaoran fell to his knees. "Syaoran?" She said once again. Syaoran looked pale. Sakura looked ahead and saw nothing. "Father," He whispered. Syaoran put his hands over his hand his ears. "_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Syaoran shouted.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura looked ahead and began to see his burning family. "No, not this not now," Syaoran said closing his eyes. Sakura saw someone holding a ruby with a knife in it. Sakura called the sword running over to the person and cutting the ruby. "Shit," The female spat. "Hey, Stop," Sakura as the woman was running off.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura knew she couldn't leave Syaoran in the state he was in, so Sakura but a magic touch spell in her. The woman who was running didn't notice. Her wand turned back into a key and went over to Syaoran. Syaoran had was lying on the ground.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


'Oh, Syaoran' Sakura said. Syaoran had fainted. Sakura sat next to Syaoran putting his head on her lap. "I'll help you, Sakura said. Syaoran opened his eyes a little smelling the smell of roses. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura with her back on a tree reading a book. Syaoran wanted to stay with Sakura for some reason.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran fought the thoughts in his head and got up. "Syaoran you okay?" Sakura said. Syaoran rubbed his head. "What happened?" Syaoran said tiredly. Sakura put her book down. '_Should I tell Syaoran I saw his family being burned alive or should I just lie?_' Sakura asked herself. She decided to tell the truth.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, There was a dark aura over there, and um...I saw your family burning, but it wasn't real it was some kind a woman doing it," Sakura said hoping that Syaoran wouldn't get mad at her for seeing. "You saw it?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran looked down. "It that what happened when you where little?" Sakura asked. "No," Syaoran said. "My two of my sister were shot and the other two burned alive, my master told me that it was a warning from some clan," Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura felt sad knowing how Syaoran must feel. "I shouldn't really be telling you these things anyway," Syaoran said. Sakura looked confused. "You know to much about me already," Syaoran said. "Well, I can tell you on thing, you just need someone to talk to, when my Mom died all I wanted to do was get away from very thing, but then I talk to my brother Touya, and he made me feel better. I knew I could trust him," Sakura said looking up at the tree.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran felt a little better. Syaoran sat next to Sakura. "I'm still not going to change my mind about killing everyone who was involved with my family's murder," Syaoran said. "Syaoran, you can't kill, promise you won't kill anyone," Sakura said. Syaoran shock his head. "I've killed before, to save my sister but it didn't help," Syaoran said. Sakura began crying. Syaoran turned. "Why are you crying?" Syaoran said. "It's so sad, you have no one, you only have you cousin and you half brother," Sakura said crying even harder.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran sighed knowing that he didn't know how to make her stop crying. Sakura took her handkerchief and dried her eyes. Sakura saw something sparkle around Syaoran's neck. Syaoran was trying to think of something to make Sakura stop crying. Sakura sudden stopped. "Wow, that was fast," Syaoran said. "What's that thing around you neck?" Sakura asked.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran took the gold necklace out that had a heart with a crowd around it. "It's my Mom and dad's, they each had one, my dad had to go away to some trip and they also said that they would try to kill him, my mother brought one but there where two, my mother told my dad before he lift that they'll be together where ever he went, I thought it was mushy and I still do," Syaoran said. Sakura laughed. "Where's the other piece?" Sakura asked.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's in Hong Kong, this one's my father piece," Syaoran answered. Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't know Sakura was watching him. Suddenly a bird flew down on Syaoran knee. Syaoran brushed it's wing and smiled a little.   


  
  
  
  
  


"My dad told me that birds are a small form freedom," Sakura said. "Really, my Mom said that," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled. The bird flew with other friends. Syaoran put his on the ground feeling the cold fall grass. Sakura hand was next to Syaoran. Sakura blushed a little. Syaoran closed his eyes and felt the fall breeze touch his skin.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura moved her hand making it brush on Syaoran's hand. Syaoran opened his eyes looking down at his hand. "Sorry," Sakura said trying not to get on his bad side. Syaoran looked into Sakura emerald eyes. Syaoran took a small glow chain out his pocket and placed into his hand. Syaoran closed his eyes making to chain lift slowly. Sakura gasped it looked like the chain was dancing into the fall wind. Syaoran opened his eyes. Syaoran used his other hand and made it spin around and turn into different shapes.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It that hard?" Sakura asked. "You want to try, I've been doing it since I was five," Syaoran said putting the glowing chain in her hand. "Now think of something, any shape and then let it catch the wind that way you can change it," Syaoran said. Sakura cleared his thought's and closed her eyes. Syaoran watched as the chain began to lift slowly. The wind began blow making the chain dance and change into cat's and stuff like that. Sakura opened her eyes and saw it change into a flower. "Wow, this is easy," Sakura said making the chain stop.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where you get it from?" Sakura asked. "It was a third birthday, I found it in a stream," Syaoran said. Sakura put the chain in Syaoran's hand. Sakura could feel the warmth of Syaoran's touch. Syaoran blushed put his chain into his pocket. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Syaoran touched Sakura's hand.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura blushed a little and touched Syaoran hand. Sakura and Syaoran's hand began to glow because of there magic. Sakura smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran and Sakura face were a few inches a part. Syaoran could feel himself being sucked in. Sakura closed her eyes as Sakura lips brushed against. Syaoran got up feeling like he was doing something wrong.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't breath. "I'm sorry, Syaoran, its my fault," Sakura said getting up. Syaoran shock his head and ran away. Sakura couldn't understand what she did. Yeah, she almost kissed him, but she thinks he's afraid of getting close to someone.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran began running home until he ran into Jihochi. Syaoran landed on top of Jihochi. Jihochi got up really fast realizing who she had bumped into her. "Syaoran right?" She said. Syaoran looked up seeing a girl with black hair with pink strikes. "Why?" Syaoran said. Jihochi smiled. "I'm Jihochi, I'm in sixth of you classes," She said extended hand. Syaoran walked away.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What's wrong?" Jihochi said. Syaoran didn't answer. "Why are you following me?" Syaoran said stopping. Jihochi smiled. "I'm a very trustful person, you can tell me," She said. Syaoran looked into her eyes and felt a cold sting go threw him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sure," Syaoran said dully. "Syaoran listen, I didn't want to tell you this until Sakura wanted to, But Sakura's not a virgin, she had a boyfriend she had it with but then she found out that he was cheating on her, then she went to these other guys at night," Jihochi lied. Syaoran felt weight lifting off him. Syaoran jumped onto a tree and disappeared. "Where he go? Oh well, Sakura well have on hell of a kick outa this," Jihochi said coldly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran finally got home hearing Eriol yelling '_No!_' over and over. Then Syaoran heard female voice laughing. Syaoran took off his shoes and walked up stairs quietly. "Eriol stop, I'm going to lose," Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. "That's the point," He said. Tomoyo pasted the finishing line. Eriol lost for the fifth time in a row in some car racing game.   


  
  
  
  
  


Eriol muted the Television and took the game out the Playstation 2. Syaoran watched threw the crack in the door. "Syaoran sure has a lot of really cool games," Tomoyo said about to pick up dark alliance. Eriol tough the same game. "Sorry," Eriol said. Tomoyo's raven black hair fell over her shoulder.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol smoothed Tomoyo's hair behind her. Eriol put his hand on Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo looked down blushing a little. Closed her eyes embracing his touch. Eriol and Tomoyo's face began to get closer. Syaoran watched as his heart raced remembering that he had almost kissed Sakura, and also having his first kiss.   


  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo gave Eriol a small kiss feeling like she was being taken into heaven. Eriol kissed her answering her first kiss. Syaoran sighed feeling his heart shake. Tomoyo leaned closer to Eriol wrapping her arms around Eriol. Syaoran walked down stairs slowly trying not to deserve them. Tomoyo and Eriol finally had they're first kiss.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol deepen the kiss running his arms down her back. Tomoyo could feel he tough was doing something to her. It was a loud crash of thunder outside. Tomoyo broke the kiss a little scared. "What's wrong?" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled. "It was the thunder, it scared me a little," Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. Syaoran went outside trying to get rid of this strong yet strange feelings. Syaoran felt the rain hit him like a small wave. Syaoran lied at the bottom of the stairs out side.  


  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Eriol went outside to get a little bit of fresh air. "Syaoran!" Eriol said in surprise feeling his heart jolt as if it were shocked by lightening. Syaoran was miserable, cold and wet he opened his eyes gazing up at his friend. "What?" He said getting up. Syaoran's hair dripped with the rain from last night. "You were out here all night?" Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. 'Is that a problem, I didn't want to bug you and Tomoyo," Syaoran said. "What time did you get home?" Eriol said avoiding that topic.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran hunched his shoulders. "I think it was about five something, Syaoran said getting up. "Syaoran you could have died it freezing out here," Eriol said. "Really? If it was colder I'd like to be dead, maybe if it snows I'll stay out," Syaoran said walking up the stairs.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol followed him. "Syaoran, why are you trying to kill yourself?" Eriol said stepping in his path. Syaoran stopped. "None of you business," Syaoran spat haughtily. Eriol smacked Syaoran in the face. "Open you eyes Syaoran, your still needed in this world," Eriol said. Syaoran stalked Eriol and went up stairs and took a warm shower. Eriol had already left for school. Syaoran walked to school slowly not thinking of anything not even Sakura. And that's how he wanted it to be.................... **Nothing**.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura, Tomoyo, Jihochi, and Begishu were talking about the winter fest and who is going to ask who. Syaoran heart stopped when he saw Sakura. "So, Tomoyo where were you last light," Said Begishu. Tomoyo blushed thinking about Eriol. "Well," Sakura said. "Well, I was with this guy, Sakura you know him," Tomoyo said.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Oh really, who?" Sakura said getting excited. "Eriol," Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped. "Who's Eriol?" Begishu and Jihochi said in unison. He right next to us, you know in Tadohiyuchi high," Tomoyo said pointing to the school.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ohhhh," Sakura, Jihochi, and Begishu said together. Tomoyo saw Eriol waving to her. Tomoyo smiled and him a kissed and waved. "Your dating him, Tomoyo," Sakura asked. "I don't know," She said. Sakura saw Syaoran walking up the stairs. "Hey Syaoran," Sakura called. Syaoran didn't hear Her and kept walking.   


  
  
  
  


"I bumped into Syaoran yesterday evening, he looked a little pissed at something," Said Jihochi. "I asked him what was wrong, then he said that Sakura was being forceful, I never heard such a horrible thing in all my life," Jihochi said. Sakura felt her heart fell.  


  
  
  
  


"Sakura, what did you do to the poor boy?" Begishu asked not know what really happened. Sakura looked down feeling a tear escape her eye. Sakura didn't answer. Jihochi gave an evil smirk.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura got her stuff out the locker and went to Syaoran trying to fight back her tears. "Syaoran how could you say that!" Sakura burster. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was crying. "Say what?" Syaoran said. "You said I'm forceful!" She said. "What the- I didn't say that! Where did you get that from?" Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Jihochi," She said. Syaoran searched his mind knowing he heard that name some where. "The girl with the pink streaks in her hair?" Syaoran mumbled. "Yes," Sakura said sniffing. Everyone in the school hall way was listening in on there conversation.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sakura what the hell is your problem?" Syaoran yelled. Sakura smacked Syaoran across the face. "You ass! I can't even believe I even liked you," Sakura said walking away. Syaoran rubbed his cheek. Sakura ran to the girls bathroom. Syaoran slammed his locker door, and went looking for Jihochi. Then suddenly the bell rang. Syaoran bit his lip waiting for it to be lunchtime, because he knew that she would be there.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


It was finally lunchtime. Syaoran felt like choking Jihochi until she turned blue. Syaoran waited until everyone was in the cafeteria. Syaoran walked into the room smelling smell of rice balls and pizza. Syaoran spotted Jihochi and Sakura.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked to the table. Syaoran went in front of Jihochi. Sakura stood up. Syaoran hit her feet making her trip. "I need to talk to you Jihochi," Syaoran said. Jihochi smiled. "I'll be just a minute," She said following Syaoran out the cafeteria.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran grabbed Jihochi my her arm and slammed her. "So you finally gave in." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get off me bitch, why would you lie to Sakura like that!" Syaoran yelled. Jihochi finally got free of Syaoran grasp. "Listen, I don't know what your talking about," She said.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Sakura, has never been touched and your the slut," Syaoran said. Jihochi was about to smack Syaoran, but Syaoran caught. "And now look what you did," Syaoran said squeezing her rist. "Let me go," She winced trying to brake free from Syaoran's grip.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tell you the truth!" Syaoran yelled. One of the student's looked outside and saw. "This is going to be good!" The student said running back. "Jihochi's in a fight!" The student shouted over all the other student's. The other students ran out the cafeteria and ran to the hall. "Say It!" Syaoran yelling not hearing the rapid foot steps approaching. Jihochi yelled in pain. Sakura came running up.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bastard let go of her," Sakura said pushing Syaoran. Syaoran fell on his back. Jihochi ran to Tomoyo. "How bare you hurt her," Sakura said. "Fine, you slut why don't you go screw the teachers," Syaoran said getting up. Sakura ran and jumped on Syaoran hitting him. All the student's were cheering yelling and screaming.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran punched Sakura in the stomach making her slid across the waxy floors. Sakura moaned because of the pain in her stomach. Syaoran was ready for another round. "Sakura stop it, It's Jihochi that the snake," Syaoran said. Sakura ran to Syaoran and slide on the floor tripping him. Syaoran fell but got back up.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Your the snake Syaoran, Jihochi is my friend," Sakura said. Sakura began to remember the gash the was on his stomach. Sakura ran to Syaoran kicking him is the stomach. Syaoran coughed up a bunch of blood.  


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran shirt began sticking to his body. "You bit-," Syaoran fell to the ground, his breathing ceased. "TEACHER, TEACHER!" Yelled a student. A teacher came running throw. Sakura hid herself in the crowd. "Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at Syaoran and nodded. "You showed him," Jihochi said rubbing her rist. Syaoran's blood began to run on the floor. "C'mon Sakura let's get out of here," Begishu said as the girls made their escape.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran opened his eyes seeing a big bright light in his face hearing muffled voice. Syaoran opened his eyes a little seeing people walk around with chart boards and pins in there hands. "Well, how is he?" Said a voice. Syaoran's head began to throb with pain hearing all those voices. Syaoran opened his eyes completely.   


  
  
  
  
  


He was in the hospital. "Well, he okay now he has at least 20 stitches in his stomach, where did he get that gash on his stomach from," Asked a male doctor name Izzy Miji. "He told me he got jumped when he was walking from the beach," Answer the other voice. Syaoran looked and saw Meling and Eriol looking worried.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran felt like he was being strapped down he couldn't move. "How long ago was this?" Doctor Miji asked. Eriol sighed. "I think a month ago," He answered. "He took really goo care of it, but it wouldn't help if he didn't get stitches," He said writhing stuff down on his chart on the clipboard. "Well, he be okay," Meling said. The doctor nodded.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran began humming his Mom's favorite song. "Syaoran," Eriol and Meling said going to his bed side. "Syaoran, are you okay?" Eriol asked. Syaoran stopped humming and turned to Eriol. "I'll live," He answered coldly. Meling began to cry feeling happy that Syaoran was going to be fine.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran said sitting up. "Whoa there, Syaoran you don't want to move you just got stitches," Doc Miji said. "Izzy Miji?" Syaoran said. He nodded. "Who did this?" Doc Miji asked. Syaoran touched his stomach feeling the ripples in his stomach. '_Do I really want to rat Sakura out, or teach her a lesson myself?_' Syaoran thought.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I was jumped again," Syaoran lied. "Really? why don't you report these?" He said. Syaoran looked at the doctor seeing something shining on him. "Your a smart man, figure it out," Syaoran said. Syaoran touched the bed sheet covers. And then suddenly Syaoran felt like he was being zapped. Syaoran stopped breathing and his eyes closed. Eriol and Meling went into a panic.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_Syaoran felt like he was being taken into the past. It was like a really fast rewind button then it stopped. "Daddy you said you would come to my fencing contest," Said A little Syaoran. Syaoran began to shake it was like watching a movie. Syaoran father smiled and picked him up._   


  
  
  
  
  


_"I'll be there, I just have to do something first," He said smiling. "Is it that guy with the diamond ring again," Syaoran said as a tear fell out. Syaoran father wiped his tears from his eyes. "Listen Syaoran, Mr. Kili has a little job for me, I have to take care of it," He said. The words Kili began to echo. Syaoran was going fast forward._  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran opened his eyes seeing the bright light. "Father," Syaoran said sitting straight up. Meling and Eriol looked at Syaoran. "Father," Syaoran whimpered. Syaoran looked around seeing a bunch of doctors around him. "Syaoran, thank God I thought you where died," Meling said.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran gave the doctor's a cold look. "When do I get out?" Syaoran asked. "Well, not for a week," Said a nurse. "I'm leaving," Syaoran said getting out of his bed. For some reason Syaoran's school clothes where on. "Syaoran, you can't leave we still have to-" Said doctor before being cut off.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Listen asshole, I have things to do, I don't have time to be drugged up all week," Syaoran said walking out the room and in the hospital hall way. Syaoran remembered the name Kili somewhere and he was going to find out.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked out the hospital feeling stronger then ever. "Syaoran wait," Eriol said running to him with Meling following behind. "TAXI!" Syaoran called. A taxi stopped in front of Syaoran. Syaoran got in telling the cab driver where to go. Eriol and Meling got in also. "Syaoran what happened back there?" Eriol asked. Syaoran didn't answer.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo walked home. "Sakura why did you do that to Syaoran, what if he was telling the truth," Tomoyo said. "He called me forceful, and he was hurting Jihochi," Sakura said. "Sakura, he's in the hospital, don't you feel a little bad, Jihochi has been trying to keep you from getting a date, and you know I think Syaoran could have asked you but no you shot that chance out the window," Tomoyo said. Sakura grew angier. "Why are you so mad about it, I was the one who was kicking his ass like he should have gotten when he stepped off that plane from Hong Kong," Sakura said walking faster.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You don't know anything!" Tomoyo yelled infuriated. "Syaoran has been in a hell for years, no family only his master who took care of him, he was in court because someone thought he killed his family, all you want is a story,"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura turned around. "How can you tell me what I don't know?! Syaoran told me enough to make a story," Sakura spat back. "Sakura your such a witch, Syaoran trust you, and now look I bet he's half died my now all that blood he lost, I never knew my father and Syaoran well never see his father, he'll never see him at his prom or his graduation or his first date, you should be a shamed," Tomoyo yelled. "Well, I'm not so get over it, Tomoyo," Sakura said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"You know what everyone his saying about you Sakura, they think your a slut, and guess where it came from," Tomoyo said walking to Sakura. "Jihochi Kili," Tomoyo said walking away leaving Sakura behind with the guilt.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran paid the cad driver and ran to his front door. "Syaoran slow down," Eriol said. Syaoran took his shoes off and threw his coat on the floor. Syaoran turned on his computer and ran in the kitchen and get his decks.   


  
  
  
  
  


"K...something," Syaoran running back to the computer. "So what are you doing," Meling said. Syaoran got on the Internet and click on people search. "I think his full name is Jason Kili," Syaoran said typing the name in. The computer found three Kili, Jason's on the search engine. "Who the hell is Jason Kili?" Eriol asked.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I think it's someone that my dad use to work with," Syaoran said clicking on the second Jason Kili. "Professor Jason F. Kili a teacher at Ihushu university collage, Mr. Kili has on daughter Jihochi Kili at up coming heir of his father's business," Syaoran read. Syaoran begin to remember the look that Jihochi gave him. It was the same look at Mr. Kili when he was ten.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Whoa, you mean he has a daughter?" Meling said sitting on the computer table. "Yeah, she goes to the same school as me," Syaoran said. "Heavy," Eriol said. Syaoran turned back to the computer screen and began to read. "Mr. Kili was charged with murder on the first degree but was never put in jail, soon after the trail he was charged again to the murder of a Chinese family in Hong Kong," Syaoran stopped reading feeling his blood began to boil. "Your first on the list," Syaoran said popping the computer disk in his computer drive and saving it. "Syaoran what are we going to do now?" Eriol said. Syaoran grinned getting an evil look on his face.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I know one thing, Jason Kili has a date with me," Syaoran said turning off the computer.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Syaoran had carved the name Jason Kili on his bedroom wall. Syaoran had the plain of killing him at night so. Syaoran had thoughts of how he wanted to kill him. Syaoran ran to school trying to catch up with Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomoyo," Syaoran called. Tomoyo smiled and turned around.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning, Syaoran, " Tomoyo said. "Whatever, I know you hate Jihochi, right?" Syaoran said panting. Tomoyo looked confused and nodded. "Well, you go to her house sometimes, well I need to load on the security lock on her home," Syaoran said finally catching his breath. "Why?" Tomoyo said. "None of you bees wax just bring the program to me, and just make pretend it's a class assessment okay," Syaoran said.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran smiled. "Thanks, oh, and fax them to me at this number," Syaoran said writing down his number on a piece of paper. Sakura came by in her roller blades. "Hey, Rika," Sakura said ignoring Tomoyo and Syaoran. Syaoran and Tomoyo walked to class talking about how to get the security program from Jihochi's house.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC.............. REVIEW! Sakura123~  
**

  



	8. The first day of winter and three before...

**Chapter 8:  
The first day of winter and three before the dance.**

Syaoran stayed after school working on the light for the winter fest dance. Syaoran wasn't looking forward to it. He thought it was just another way for students to have sex. Sakura walking in seeing Syaoran plugging up the sound system. "Okay, the blue goes with red, and the white goes with green," Syaoran whispered. 

Syaoran plugged the main cord in not knowing the speakers where on. Syaoran dusted his pants legs off, and then a really loud feedback echoed on the gym. "Fuck!" Syaoran yelled running to the volume and turning it down. Everyone else had already left, Syaoran wanted to stay because he liked working over time.

Sakura walked to the stage where Syaoran was. Syaoran was to wrapped up into his work to notice Sakura walking up the stage stairs. "Syaoran," Sakura said. Syaoran sighed and began busting off the speakers and plugging up the turn tables. "Syaoran will you just listen to me," Sakura said walking toward him. Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura. "What?" Syaoran said coldly. Sakura smiled a little. 

"I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday, it's just Jihochi is my friend she can be a bitch sometimes but she's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt," Sakura said. Syaoran sighed. "Is that it?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. "Well, I don't except, you so called friend Jihochi is a liar and a tramp," Syaoran said.

Sakura walked up to Syaoran with a stern expression. "What is your problem, she's not," Sakura yelled. Syaoran went back to work. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Sakura said. Syaoran ignored Sakura and walked to the other speaker.

"Syaoran," Sakura said. Syaoran turned. "If she really was your friend then she would tell you the truth," Syaoran said putting his dust cloth down and picking his backpack up. "I'm out of here, why don't you go talk to Tomoyo, I'm sure she'll listen," Syaoran said knowing what had happen with Tomoyo and Sakura. because Tomoyo told him at lunch. Sakura fell to her knees crying trying to figure out what was happening. Sakura took her cell phone from when she was capturing the card and called Tomoyo.

"Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking," She said. Sakura sniffed and fought back her tears. "Tomoyo it's me Sakura, I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying all that stuff yesterday, I didn't mean it, it's just-" Sakura paused. Tomoyo smiled on the other line. "It's okay, I didn't mean to yell at you, friends?" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. "Forever," 

Syaoran got home and put on his black Pajama pants getting started on his homework, which he had a ton to do. Syaoran had his father's journal beside him looking at it wanting to read it but he knew he had to finish. Syaoran began to feel hot and took off his shirt seeing the cuts in his right arm.

Syaoran walked into the kitchen making himself some green tea. Syaoran walked back in the dinning room with his tea.

"Well, I better get to work," Syaoran said. About two hours later Syaoran had finished his work. 'The night is still young' Syaoran thought looking at his watch. It was like nine or eight. Syaoran began to wonder what happened to him when he was at the hospital it was like a dream but real. Syaoran looked at his father journal. 

"Dad," Syaoran said closing his eyes. "What would you do in a time like this," Syaoran said. Syaoran got his stuff and took it up stairs. Syaoran suddenly heard a beeping noise downstairs.

Syaoran put his stuff on his dresser in his room and walked down stairs. Syaoran saw his printer printing some kind of map. "The security program, thank you Tomoyo." Syaoran said picking up the papers.

The next morning Friday had finally came. All the students where all giddy about the winter fest. People began voting snow queen and king Tomoyo was trying to find out what dress she should chose from Sakura had saved up on her allowance and was able to buy a dress.

Syaoran, well Syaoran was the only person who really didn't care about going. six girl asked him but he turned them all down. Syaoran just wanted to finish decorating the gym and kill Jihochi's father. Sakura and Tomoyo were friends once again but Syaoran had other plains for Sakura.

"Sakura, hey guess what I have a date to the winter fest," Rika said. "Well, who is it?" Sakura asked feeling happy for Rika. "His name is Guy and he said I was really cute," Rika said squealing. Sakura laughed. "Well, I hope you get the perfect dress for him," Tomoyo said. Sakura and Rika smiled. 

"Tomoyo who do you want to take to the dance?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked down at the shinny tile hall way floor. Tomoyo sighed. "Well, he doesn't go to this school and I don't want to go with any one else but him," Tomoyo said thinking about Eriol.

"Sakura how about you, why don't you ask Syaoran?" Rika said. Sakura blushed. "Well, after I beat him up I really don't think he'll go with me," Sakura said sadly. Rika sighed. "Well, I heard the he turned down six girls in the last hour," Tomoyo said smiling trying make Sakura happy.

"I said I was sorry but he didn't except, because I wouldn't believe him about Jihochi," Sakura said. "For sure, I heard Sakura was with the principal, _kissing_ him so that she can get her recorded clean," Said a familiar voice. 

Sakura turned around seeing Jihochi talking to her other friends. "Wow, and I thought Sakura was a saint," Said one of Jihochi friends. Jihochi laughed. "Well, goes to show you that Sakura can be very trampish," Jihochi said. Sakura heard Jihochi laughing and telling lies about her. 

_If Jihochi was really your friend then she would tell the truth_ Syaoran's voice began to echo in Sakura's head She ran down the hall crying. "Sakura," Tomoyo said. Jihochi turned to Tomoyo. "Oh, hey Tomoyo," Jihochi said smiling. Tomoyo punched Jihochi in the face.

"Some friend you are, it's over I want your pompoms in by the end of school, Jihochi Kili," Tomoyo said angrily looking down at her on the floor whipping the blood from her lip. Syaoran saw Sakura sitting on the stairs crying Syaoran walked to where Sakura was sitting. 

"You mind if I join you?" Syaoran said, feeling a bit guilty seeing Sakura cry. Sakura ignored him. Syaoran sat next to Sakura. "Syaoran you where right about Jihochi she was spreading rumors about me doing these things, I can't believe she would do that," Sakura said looking at Syaoran. 

Syaoran watched every tear slide down her face and every time it hit the ground it felt like a knife stabbing him in the chest.

"My sister said that you have to know your friends or else you'll get burned, you really didn't know Jihochi that well," Syaoran said looking ahead of him. Sakura whipped her tears off with her shirt sleeve.

"I can't believe I didn't believe you and I really sorry for hurting you Syaoran," Sakura cried even harder. Syaoran began to grow annoyed of Sakura's crying. "I'll take you to the winter fest if you stop crying," Syaoran blurted. '_Damn it, why did I say that?_' Syaoran thought. Sakura stopped crying. "Really?" Sakura said. "Um.....yeah," Syaoran said ditfully feeling stupid for what he said. 

Sakura hugged Syaoran. "Oh Syaoran, thank you," Sakura said hugging him. "You can let go of me," Syaoran said feeling the warmth of her touch. "Oh, sorry about that," Sakura said smiling. The school bell rang all the students where making there my to there classes. Syaoran blushed a little. "Well, I'm going to class, coming?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. 

After school the student were working double time because there were three more days before the dance. Syaoran finally broke a sweat and Sakura finally broke a nail. Tomoyo walked to Eriol's house wanted to talk to him. 

"Okay, I should just say hey and talk about stuff not the winter fest," Tomoyo said stepping up the stairs. Tomoyo stopped at the door and sighed. "What are you thinking Tomoyo," She said to herself walking down the stairs. Tomoyo walked back up and knocked on the door. Eriol was a little shocked when he heard the door knock. Tomoyo heard Eriol coming he opened the door.

"Hey Eriol," Tomoyo said smiling trying not to embarrass herself. Eriol pulled Tomoyo to him and kissed her. Tomoyo couldn't help but kiss him back she wrapped her arms around him. Eriol dipped Tomoyo making her laugh. "So whats up?" Eriol said bring her back up. 

Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I really don't know, I was wondering if you were doing anything Monday?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shock his head. "My school is closed because the pool over flowed and the whole first floor is underwater," Eriol said. "Why?"

Tomoyo blushed. "There's this dance at my school and I was wondering..." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. "I'll take you," Eriol said knowing what she wanted. "What?" Tomoyo said. "I'll go with you to the Winter Fest," Eriol grumbled. Tomoyo smiled. "Great then pick me up at seven," Tomoyo said.

  
*~*

Syaoran lied on his bed thinking why'd he ask Sakura to the winter fest. He wasn't one for parties. He began to wonder was he planning on asking Sakura to the dance in the first place, he turned down all those girls that had asked him. Syaoran got up and walked to the window. Syaoran saw that it was almost the full moon his magic was much stronger then.

Meanwhile Sakura was with Tomoyo shopping for the perfect dress from the dance. "Sakura how about this one, it bold yet cute," Tomoyo said putting it in front of Sakura. "I don't know, how about this one," Sakura said picking up a white and light pink dress with glitter at the bottom and top. Tomoyo smiled. 

"I swear Sakura you really know how to pick them," Tomoyo said smiling. "So how did Syaoran ask you, was it romantic or forward?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled. "No, he said if I stopped crying he would take me to the winter fest, that's all." Sakura said walking to the dressing room.

Tomoyo sighed. "I thought he was better then that," Tomoyo said. Sakura came out the dressing room blushing. "What do you think?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled. "It look like a princess going to a grand ball," Tomoyo said smiling. 

Sakura blushed and laughed. "You think Syaoran'll like it?" Sakura said. "He'll die when he sees you, now come on the store is closing," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and ran back to the dressing room to change back to her school clothes.

"So, Tomoyo who are you taking to the Winter fest?" Sakura said walking out the store. Tomoyo had bought her dress also. Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol, I didn't want to go with anyone else," She said. "Oh, You and Eriol are an item?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blushed. "I hope, I only kissed him once," Tomoyo said not counting the time she went over and asked if he wanted to go with her to the dance. 

Sakura jumped up and down squealing. "Tomoyo, that was your first kiss, what was it like?" Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "Well, I don't know," Tomoyo said sheepishly. "When did this happen and how?" Sakura said.

"Okay, Well, Errol came over wanting my help for homework which I think was a lie, he's really smart, and after that we went to Syaoran's house, Eriol had the key," Tomoyo said pausing. Sakura had that look on her face saying '_finish it_' "We played some video games for a while waiting for Syaoran to get home and then I looked in his eyes knowing that he really liked me and then," She paused again. Sakura was biting her lip. "Then what?" Sakura said.

"We kissed, it was like I was being sucked into this unknown heaven, I really like him but I not ready to tell him yet," Tomoyo said. Sakura begain laughing. "Oh, Tomoyo I'm so happy for you," Sakura said hugging Tomoyo. "I think you and Eriol make a cute match." Sakura said.

Sierran had another dream with Sakura in it but this time it wasn't a nightmare it was a dream. Syaoran awoke in cold sweat. "I didn't know dreams where that bad," Syaoran said. The thought of kissing Sakura began to floating in his head. "Ahhhhh!" Syaoran yelled running to the bathroom. Eriol walked to Syaoran house. Eriol heard rapid footsteps running up and down the stairs.

Eriol opened the door and saw Syaoran running from room to room. "Syaoran, something wrong?" Eriol asked. "I can't find my mothers box, I left it in the dinning room," Syaoran said looking in a draw. "Syaoran it's right here," Eriol said pointing at the box that was on the T. v set. Syaoran sighed and walked over to the Television "Thanks, what do you want now?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you wanted to go to the mall to get something to wear for the winter fest." Eriol said taking off his shoes and closing the door. "What?, do I look like a girl," Syaoran said walking up stairs. "Well, no but this is special event." Eriol said following. Syaoran shut his bed room door and got dressed. "I not that worried," Syaoran said. "Are you?" Eriol said not believing him. Syaoran put on his pants and begain to get nervous. 'Why am I so nervous all the sudden?' Syaoran asked himself. 

  
Syaoran sighed and opened the door. "Fine let's go," Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. "What color do you look best in?" Eriol said walking down the stairs. "Shut up, Eriol. I feel sick to agree," Syaoran said. "Just make it quiet, I have to help Sakura- I mean, I have to help with the rest of the decorations," Syaoran said locking the door trying to get Sakura off his mind.

Syaoran and Eriol took the bus to the mall. Syaoran then began thinking about his car that he left home. Syaoran began to feel like his father was taking him to the movies, except for the whole bus thing.

"Syaoran, hurry up," Eriol said stepping off the bus. Syaoran felt like the ride was only two minutes but it was at least one hour. Syaoran stepped off. Eriol was waiting for Syaoran to catch up. "Okay, Syaoran there's no turning back, I was thinking a tux," Eriol as he opened the mall door. Syaoran made a face. Eriol looked knowing he wasn't a fan of tux's. "Okay, how about a suit plain and simple," Eriol said.

Eriol turned and saw Syaoran wasn't behind him. "Syaoran?" Eriol said looking to the right seeing Syaoran looking at a Chinese outfit. 'Looks like the one my father use to wear' Syaoran thought. 

Eriol walked over seeing Syaoran was in some kind of trance. "Oi Syaoran," Eriol said waving his hand in front of his face. Syaoran didn't listen and walked into the store. "Hey wait," Eriol said.

"Good morning, my I be of service?" Said the owner Mihigi. "Yeah how much is that Chinese suit?" Syaoran said pointing to the one in the window. "Oh, that's on sale, it's only $32.99 and it comes in black, blue, yellow, and pink," She said. Syaoran had a sudden chill by the word _pink_. 

"Oh and they come with the shoes." Miss Mihigi added. Syaoran began to think. "Syaoran it's a good deal," Eriol whispered. "I'll take that in black," Syaoran said. "Would you like you shoes too?" Mihigi asked. "No thanks," Syaoran said. 

Mihigi walked to the counter and went in the back room. "I'll be just a second," She said. Syaoran took his wallet out and put the money on the check out counter. "Wow Syaoran, that was fast." Eriol said. "I hate shopping," Syaoran said feeling some cold aura. "Hey Eriol, Do you feel that?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded.

"I felt it since we stepped off the bus," Eriol said. "Here it is, and It's just your size," She said putting the outfit in a red box. "Thank you have a nice day," She said smiling. "You too," Syaoran said walking out the door. Syaoran could feel the aura in front of him. Syaoran saw a woman with red and green hair walking past. "You!" Syaoran said. The woman turned and remembered the face and began to run.

Syaoran dropped the box and ran after the woman. Eriol was following behind picking up Syaoran's box. Eriol stopped and saw a nice tux. "I'll get the tux and hurry back Syaoran," Eriol ran in the store trying to get the tux really fast. 

Syaoran was pushing people out the way the woman jumped to the bottom floor Syaoran followed he pushed a little girl in a fountain causing her to cry. Syaoran didn't care he was hot on the lady's tail. 

The woman went to the back trying to confuse by opening up three doors. But Syaoran wasn't fooled. Syaoran jumped on the woman. "Get off me!" She yelled. Syaoran was on top of her trying to keep her from running away. "I finally got you," Syaoran said putting a spell on her.

The woman spat in Syaoran's face. Syaoran whipped the spit of his face with his sleeve. "Missy right?" Syaoran said. "Screw you," She said. "I should have killed you that night you just got lucky," Missy said. Syaoran punched her in the face. "Now let's play _my_ game," Syaoran said. Eriol finally got to Syaoran huffing and puffing as he skidded to a halt.

"Syaoran what the hell is you problem?" Eriol said panting. "This is a proassassin, and every assassin knows going out in the open and you haven't killed you target is strickly forbidden," Syaoran said. Eriol sighed. "Well, this must be the Missy girl," Eriol said. Missy begain to grow angrier. 

"Come on, Eriol, I have something to do with our guest," Syaoran said coldly. Eriol looked in Syaoran eyes seeing that exact same gleam he had when he killed the monkey demon.

At least one hour ago, Syaoran and Eriol and went to Syaoran's house. Syaoran tied Missy up with duck tape, chains and a magic spells. "Well, that should do it," Syaoran grinning at his work. Missy looked at him. "You know the others well find me," She said to Syaoran. Syaoran started laughing.

"And what's so funny?" Missy asked. Syaoran stopped. "Look, you little buddies my come but a real assassin would not forgive failers," Syaoran said. Missy had a shocked look on her face. 

"So when they do find you, you'll be dead but not before ask a few questions then kill you but right now, I'm late for something. Eriol, you don't mind watching her?" Syaoran said walking up stairs to change into his school uniform.

"Um....sure, I can ask questions?" Eriol asked as Syaoran hopped across the hall trying to get his pants on. "I don't care," Syaoran said zipping his pants up. "Cool," Eriol said. Syaoran got his door keys left Eriol noticed Syaoran had left his coat, he opened his mouth to say some thing but Li opened the door. "I'll see you later," He said grabbing his coat. Eriol smiled. 

Syaoran walked down the street thinking about what he was going to say to Sakura about being late. "Sakura," Syaoran said out loud to himself. Syaoran begain running know he would be there a five thirty could see the sun setting. 

_Two minutes later finally getting to the school..........._

Syaoran had rushed into the school doors and went to his locker in the boys locker room and put his coat in three. Syaoran finally caught his breath and walked to the gym. "Sakura, were up to two hundred dollars in food," Said Zachary. Sakura looked at the chart. "Well, that's a good thing we have three hundred seven to spend altogether," Sakura said. 

Syaoran was behind Sakura looking over shoulder at the chart. "How'd the school get that much money?" Syaoran asked starling Sakura. "Syaoran, your late," Sakura said. "You should talk," Syaoran said taking the chart from Sakura.

"Now, how'd the school get this much money such little time?" Syaoran asked again. "Well, professor Kili pitched in," Sakura said pointing at the name on chart. Syaoran blood began to boil. "Poor guy, went to jail for no reason." Sakura grumbled walking over to a group working of the stage lights. Syaoran began to feel like he was on fire but it didn't hurt. "Hey Syaoran, we need another hand in the kitchen," Sakura said. Syaoran sighed putting the chart on the glass table beside him.

Syaoran was cooking in the kitchen for four hours straight not getting anything on his clothes. The students watched him as if he were on some cook show. Sakura walked. Syaoran didn't even know what time it was he had done eight different foods and cakes. "Syaoran?" Sakura said tapping on Syaoran. Syaoran jumped. "What!" He said shouted turning around with a cutting knife. "You can take a break," Sakura said. 

Syaoran looked at his watch and sighed. "Oh, okay." Syaoran said putting the cutting knife down. Syaoran saw a glow in the counter. 'What's that?' Syaoran thought. Syaoran touched where the glow was on the counter, then suddenly Syaoran eyes turned pale and he fell to the ground.

"Syoaran!" Sakura said. All the students went in a shocked. Sakura tryed to catch Syaoran but fell with him. Sakura head on his chest. Sakura didn't hear a heartbeat. "Oh my God, his heart stopped his not breathing," Sakura said. Tomoyo walked in seeing the fear on Sakura's face. "Get the nurse," Tomoyo said. Tomoyo heart began to race thinking that he might be dead. Sakura took Syaoran shrit off and put her hands on his built chest and begain push trying to get his heart pumping. 

  
  
**  
**  
  
**Flashback**

_Syaoran was again being taking into the past like rewind a tape. "What are we going to do, in a few more years, what are we going to do?" Said a male voice. Then a little seven year old Syaoran went to the door and looked in the creak listening in on the conversation. "Please, we have to do what we can, you don't have to be afraid," Said Syaoran's mother. Syaoran saw his father sit on the bed. "Syaoran, why aren't you in bed?" He father asked knowing he was at the door. _

_Syaoran opened the door with a sorry look on his face. "I had a nightmare that you were killed and this girl in this pink and with dress helped me," Syaoran said running over to his Father. Syaoran gasped remembering that nightmare. Syaoran's Mother and Father looked at each other. "Don't worry, Syaoran," His Mother said kissing him on the head. "Go get some water and go to back to bed," His Father. Syaoran smiled. "Okay," He said running off. "Syaoran?" His Father said before Syaoran left the room. "Yes," Syaoran said. "Don't forget the name Baek M. Gishu," He said. Syaoran nodded. "I'll never forget," said the little seven year old running out the room._

  
End flashback

  
Syaoran was beginning sucked out the memory and back where he was. Syaoran gasped for air sitting up. Sakura was sweating and then the nurse finally came in. Syaoran begain coughing. "What happened?' The nurse said. "Well, he fainted and he wasn't breathin---," Sakura said. 

"Slow down, slow down" The nusre said. Syaoran didn't hear anything until someone called his name. "Syaoran, what happened?" Sakura asked. All the student fell slient waiting for Syaoran's answer. Syaoran looked in Sakura's eyes remembering the night mare that he had had came to past.

Syaoran stood up feeling werid. Syaoran put his shirt back on and then looked at the counter where he saw the glow. '_It's gone!_' Syaoran thought. Syaoran looked around seeing the looks on everyones faces. Syaoran walked out the kitchen and went outside. The nurse sighed. Sakura ran after Syaoran. "Syaoran wait!" 

Syaoran ignored her and walked. "What happen you look as if you died," Sakura said. Syaoran continued to walk down the hall. "Syaoran stop, please," Sakura said. Syaoran stopped feeling tense knowing that he had met her before. He felt like he knew her from the start but he didn't follow his feelings.

"Syaoran, what happened to you?" Sakura said walking to him. Syaoran looked at his hands seeing the blood that stained his hands. "Syaoran why won't you talk to me?" Sakura said putting his hand on his shoulder. Syaoran turned around. Sakura looked into his sad clod eyes that still had warmth in them. 

"Why?" Syaoran whipered. Sakura eyes begain to fill with tears. "Syaoran, I don't know what happened but I want to help you, I know you feel pain but I want to help you," Sakura said as a tear rolled down her cheeks. 

Syaoran never wanted to get close to anyone because he didn't trust people, but Sakura eased the empty pain inside him. "I won't let you," Syaoran wipping the tear from Sakura cheeks with his thumbs. "Why not?" Sakura asked. "You'll die before I do," Syaoran said walking away. Jihochi saw the whole thing from the girls bathroom. "So Syaoran is in love with Sakura, I can change that," Jihochi said with a evil look on her face.

Later on that day. Syaoran lyed on his bed cutting his arm with a short knife. Syaoran didn't feel the pain. "Beak," Syaoran said. Eriol ran upstair into Syaoran's room. "Syaoran-" Eriol said stopping looking at the marks on Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran waht are you doing!" Eriol said taking the knife from him. "Go away, Eriol!" Syaoran said. "And give me my knife back" 

"Syaoran how long have you been doing this?" Eriol said taking his arm and looking at the cuts on his arm. "GO AWAY!!" Syaoran yelled snatching he knife from Eriol's hand. 

"Syaoran we need to talk," Eriol said. Syaoran shock his head and put his hand over his ears. "No we don't, leave me along," Syaoran said. "Syaoran," Eriol said dropping his school bag on the floor. Syaoran punched Eriol. 

Eriol didn't wince. "I'll kill you of you don't go away," Syaoran shouted. Eriol looked into Syaoran's eyes. "No you won't," Eriol said. Syaoran put the knife to Eriol'a heart. "I'll push it in," Syaoran said. "Tomoyo told me about it, this is the second time now, what did you see?" Eriol said flatly.

Syaoran dropped the knife and fell to his knees. Eriol put his arms around him to comfort. "I saw-I saw My mother and Father so many names in my head, so many voices," Syaoran said. "What names?" Eriol said. 

"Professor Kili, Baek Gishu," Syaoran said falling asleep. Eriol remember those names when he went to school in Hong Kong. Eriol picked up Syaoran put him in on his bed. Eriol saw some marking on the wall. Eriol walked over and at it. "Kili," He said running his fingering on the markings.

The next morning Syaoran flet like he had slept for years. He heard laughing down stairs and the smell of roses filled the air. Syaoran opened his eyes feeling a clod brezze touch his skin. Syaoran felt a small pain on his arm, Syaoran lifed his arm that was wrapped in bandages. Syaoran pulled the covers off him and walked to the window seeing the gray sky and snow falling. Syaoran opened the sliding door.

Syaoran walked slowly to the balcony and leaned on the cold rail. 'It's been a while since I've seen snow' Syaoran thought. Syaoran exstended his arm letting the snow touch his hand. Syaoran smiled a little thinking about his sisters. They loved the snow. Syaoran walked back into his room and closed the sliding door. "CHEATER!" Shouted a female voice. Syaoran ran his hands thought his hair and walked downstairs. 

"Syaoran," Eriol said putting down the cards. Syaoran felt his heart jumping seeing Sakura. "How you are feeling?" Eriol asked. Syaoran finally got to the bottom of the stairs not taking his eyes off Sakura. "Oh, Sakura was worried and I thought it might make her feel better to know your okay," Eriol said. Sakura smiled.

"Whatever, where Meling? I need to talk to her." Syaoran said. "Oh, I haven't heard from her in days." Eriol said. Syaoran moved the stuff of dinning room table and sat in the middle of it Indian style. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked. 

"Shhh," Syaoran said closing his eyes. Syaoran begain to glow a green color. Syaoran begain to feel Melings energy. "She's at the shopping center closing in 50 feet in counting," Syaoran said opening his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Eriol said. "She's running, she'll be here in about....now," Syaoran said jumping off the table and to the door. Syaoran opened the door and Meling and ran up the stairs looking at Syaoran at the door. "How'd you know I was coming?" Meling huffed taking her shoes off. "You energy level was high so I could feel you coming," Syaoran said walking to the kitchen.

Syaoran flet like someone had smacked his head. "I almost forgot," Syaoran said walking to the basement door and went down the steps. "Forgot what?" Meling said. Syaoran walked all the way in the back of the basement and pick up a big black box. Syaoran walked back up stairs and went in the dinning room.

"Want's with the flute case?" Meling asked sitting down. "I'll tell you later," Syaoran said. "But later, we need to head to the shrine there's something there I didn't get yet," Syaoran said.

**Tbc**

  


R&R  
I hope you like this one, I've been trying to get this chapter done for weeks. It's been busy I'll try to be faster promise.

*Sakura123*

  



	9. Finally part one

** Chapter 9: Finally!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran opened the flute case and in side it was a map taped to the bottom. "An old crusty map," Meling said. "Well, yeah when it snows it shows the way," Syaoran said. Eriol, Sakura, and Meling looked confused. "Get dressed where going to the shrine I'll show you," Syaoran said picking up the map.

  
  
  
  
  


A few minutes later Sakura but her black boots and coat. Eriol did the same and Meling put her boots on once again. Syaoran just came from down stairs getting his leather long coat. "Syaoran are you going to be cold in that?" Eriol said. 

  
  
  
  


"No, I don't really feel the cold," He said putting on his snow boot and black gloves. Sakura jumped off Syaoran's steps and fell on her butt hard. "Sakura you okay?" Syaoran asked locking the door. Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran walking down the stair. 

  
  
  
  
  


"I slipped," Sakura said blushing. Eriol and Meling where watching Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran helped Sakura. Sakura was rubbing her rear of the aching pain. Eriol smiled a little seeing the red on Syaoran's cheeks from blushing. Sakura thanked Syaoran for helping her up and then the four walked to the shrine that was about three blocks.

  
  
  
  
  


"I almost for got, I locked missy in the basement," Syaoran said. "Who's Missy?" Sakura asked. "She's the one who jumped me that night at the beach," Syaoran said. "Don't worry Syaoran, that spell that you put on her is good for another hour or less," Eriol said. "And how do you figure that?" Syaoran said.

  
  
  
  
  


"I studied spell from the very bone, believe me I know," Eriol said. Syaoran sighed and continued to walk. Sakura blushed thinking about the dance that was in a few more hours. "Sakura how come your not at the school working on the that piece at the winter fest?" Syaoran said looking straight ahead.

  
  
  
  
  


"Tomoyo thought I was working to hard on the school's editions paper and the winter fest so she gave me a day off to chill out," Sakura answered looking down at the ground that was covered in snow. "Really," Syaoran said. 

  
  
  
  
  


three minutes later Syaoran and the others finally got the shrine. Syaoran took the map out his pocket and the map suddenly began to glow. "It's right here," Syaoran said stomping on the shrine tile that was cover with snow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran jumped down the hole and landed hard at the bottom. Sakura sat on the edge and slipped down. Syaoran caught Sakura by his waist. Sakura blushed at he put her down. Meling jumped in and Eriol next.

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran did a small spell so they could see. Eriol, Meling, and Sakura followed Syaoran threw the small cave. Syaoran stopped and ran to the stone box. "Here it is," Syaoran said. Eriol and Meling gasped. "Wow, what's in it?" Meling said. "I don't know but I have the key at my house," Syaoran said. "Can you lift it?" Eriol said running his hand on it. "No, Sakura and I tried," Syaoran said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura suddenly had an idea. Sakura called upon her staff and took the power card out. "grant me your strength! POWER!" Sakura chanted. Syaoran was pushing the stone box as hard as he could while Sakura was using Power.

  
  
  
  


"Eriol, take that side and Meling Syaoran take the other sides. Sakura lifted the box. Syaoran felt a little strain when lifting the box. Then they began to move down the tunnel making their way to the steps at the top of the tunnel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran you go first," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and ran up the stairs clearing a path. Eriol and Meling began to come up the stairs. Eriol finally got the a little part of the box on the snow covered ground. Sakura pushed the box all the way on the ground. The power of the card left Sakura's body leaving her feeling dazed and faint. "Sakura you okay?" Meling asked helping her up. "Yeah, just a little tired," Sakura said panting. 

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran put the tile back on the ground. "Now how the hell are we going to get this thing to my house without anyone noticing?" Syaoran said. Sakura took the loop card out and summoned it. "There use the loop card and put it in your basement," Sakura said still panting. Meling, Syaoran, and Eriol pushed the box into the image that was Syaoran's basement.

  
  
  
  


"There," Syaoran said. Eriol wiped the sweat off his head. The Loop turned back into a card and went in her pocket. Sakura fell to her knees. Syaoran caught her before she fell to the ground. "Sorry." Sakura said. Syaoran put Sakura on his back and carried her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol told something in Meling's ear. "Syaoran can we go to the coffee house and get some hot cocoa?" Sakura asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah Syaoran, I need something hot," Meling said rubbing her bare hands together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked across the street to the small conner coffee shop. Eriol opened the door to let Syaoran in. Syaoran could feel the warm air touch his skin like a cat rubbing on his face. Sakura smelled coffee and other food smells in the air. Syaoran saw an empty booth in the back and walked there adjusting Sakura on Syaoran's back so she couldn't fall. Syaoran walked to the empty booth and sat Sakura down.

  
  
  
  
  


Eriol and Syaoran sat next to each other and Meling with Sakura. A woman in a black and red outfit walked up to the booth smiling. "Can I take you order?" She asked. Syaoran didn't say anything. Eriol smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"One coffee for him and three hot cocoa's for the rest of us," Eriol said. The waitress wrote down there orders on a pad. "Anything else?" She asked. "Blueberry muffins," Meling said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran sighed took his mittens and coat off feeling hot. Syaoran suddenly felt a lump in his pants pocket.

  
  
  
  
  


The waitress smiled and told them that there would be ready in a minute. Syaoran reached in his pants pocket and took out a small book. "What's that?" Eriol asked. "It's dad's journal," Syaoran said.

  
  
  
  


"Well, let's read it," Meling said. Sakura began to feel a little better instead of feeling so dazed and tried. Syaoran opened the small book and turned a few blank pages. "_It's my first year in collage, I've been working hard on getting pass my exams._" Syaoran began to read. Meling sat on her hands to warm them. Sakura took her coat off and listened hard. 

  
  
  
  
  


"_It's been wild, My room mate is sure a freak, he has at least a millions of perverted book's and other freaky stuff, my first class is in like two hours, I hope I'm ready, I can't stand not being prepared_." Syaoran laughing a little remembering how his Father would act if he couldn't find and thing he needed. The waitress finally came back with what they ordered. "Thanks," Eriol said. Meling and Sakura where smiling seeing there blueberry muffins.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran changed the page seeing a flat flower in the binding and then continued reading. "_Dear Journal, I had a wonderful day for some reason, I think I'm sick or something, I met this really smart interesting girl named, Yelang. She speaking with such intelligence, I don't know what happened to me I feel like melting Ice cream when she smiles, she gave me this small rose just because she was telling me about the history of flowers, I usually get bored of history, but she made it interesting, I hope I'll see her tomorrow._" Syaoran closed the book blushing what he read kind of reminded him of himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran why'd you stop?" Sakura asked putting her cup down. "I wanted to," Syaoran said closing his eyes and blushing. Syaoran picked up his cup and drank his hot coffee in one gulp. Eriol looked at his cocoa and pushed the cup away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked over to the counter and paid the bill. Sakura stuffed his muffin in her mouth and swallowed hard and followed after Syaoran. Eriol grabbing Meling's arm who was stilling eating the last little bit of her muffin. "Was Syaoran blushing?" Meling said with her mouth full. Eriol laughed a little and nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  


About ten minutes later Sakura, Syaoran, Meling and Eriol where about a block from Syaoran house. Meling picked up some snow and made a ball out if it. "Shhhh," She said to Eriol and Sakura. Sakura turned her head trying not to laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meling stopped and threw the snow at Syaoran's head. Syaoran felt the cold snow go down his shirt. "You'll pay for that!" Syaoran said brushing the snow off his hair. Syaoran used his powers to make thrill snowballs circle around him. "Eep!" Meling said running. Syaoran snapped his finger and it was raining snowballs.

  
  
  
  
  


Sakura was laughing like crazy. Eriol threw one at Sakura. Sakura brushed it off her and made a snowball and threw it at Eriol. Seconds later Syaoran, Meling, Sakura and Eriol had a snowball fight that lasted until Meling and Eriol gave up, and that took about 30 minutes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran and the other where are his house playing cards and trying to think to turn Missy in or not. "Got a nine," Syaoran asked looking over his cards. Eriol shock his head no. "Go fish," Eriol said. Meling slapped her cards down and stood up. Syaoran looked at Meling. "I can't take this, lets just turn her in," Meling said sounding frustrated. Syaoran sighed. "No, I want to have a chance to kill her," Syaoran said with a cold look on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran you'll be arrested, but if you turn her in your be a hero," Meling said sitting down. Syaoran put down a few matching card and put his card down and walked to the basement door. Eriol and Sakura watched at he moved closer to the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran wait," Sakura said putting down her card and walked over to him. Syaoran opened the door and walked down the stairs. Syaoran turned on the light and walked over to Missy tied up in the chair. Syaoran smacked Missy making her wake up. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Well hey! Its my favorite person," She said not wincing at the pain that was throbbing her cheek. "Who's your master?" Syaoran said. Sakura gasped. Eriol didn't express any emotion. Missy smiled a little. Syaoran looked to his side and saw a small arrow. Syaoran picked it up and cut her arm. Missy grunted in pain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran stop it," Sakura said. Syaoran grinned. "Now let try again, who's your master?" Syaoran asked again. Missy sighed. "Well, you should know, I'm from half German half Japanese, I was here to kill you and get out, the other's have the same mission, I won't tell you who my master is, but I can tell you your on the right track," Missy said coldly. "Syaoran C'mon stop this," Sakura pleaded again. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Fine, I except you answer, but why I hell am I a target?" Syaoran said sitting on the floor Indian style. "See that box there, My master knew your father like a brother and he heard about the money that was left behind by your father, he grew greedy and that's when he teamed up with some people and killed your family," She laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran leaped onto the chair Missy was tied to. Syaoran's weight made the chair fall. Missy hit her head hard. Syaoran stabbed the arrow into her hand. Sakura closed her eyes and ran up the stairs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You don't know a thing about my family," He said to Missy under her screaming. Syaoran got off of Missy and looked at the stone box and walked up stairs. Eriol walked over to Missy and wrapped her hand around with a bandage and stopped the bleeding with his powers. "Syaoran why did you do that, you could just turn her in," Meling said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_I DON'T WANT TO!_" Syaoran shouted. Meling fell silent. It was quiet for a moment until Sakura's old cell phone rang. Sakura took a breath and answered her phone. "Hello, Sakura speaking," Sakura said. Sakura heard screaming and yelling in the background. "Hey, Sakura, we are 100% done with, I can't wait until you see it," Tomoyo said over the cheering students. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Great Tomoyo, I'll see you tomorrow, be at my house at three, okay," Sakura said. "All right see you then," Tomoyo said hanging up. Sakura turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket. "That was Tomoyo, they where finally done with the dance decorations." Sakura said smiling trying to brighten the mood. Syaoran began to feel really hot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran you okay?" Eriol asked. "I'm fine," Syaoran said fainting falling on the couch. "Syaoran," Sakura, Meling, and Eriol said in unison. Eriol felt his head. "Oh God, he's burning up," Eriol said. Meling ran in the kitchen to get an ice pack. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short Dream  
  
  
  
  


_Syaoran felt like he was burning inside, everything around his felt so hot. Syaoran began to see and hear flashes of people and voices around him. "What's happening to me," Someone yelled. Syaoran was in front of a black shrine. "What's this place?" Syaoran asked himself. Syaoran felt an aura and turned. "You well love me, Yelang," A man yelled. Syaoran saw his mother fight to get free from this man. "Mother," Syaoran said running. As he ran closer it began to go further and further away from him._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of short dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran suddenly felt something cold on his head. Syaoran opened his eyes a little and saw Sakura sleeping on the floor with her coat over her. Syaoran sat up looked at his watching, it was one in the morning. 'I sure been sleep for long time' Syaoran thought. Eriol saw Syaoran sitting up and yawning rubbing his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, Good Lord I though you where sick," Eriol said. "I'm fine now," Syaoran said looking down at Sakura. "Oh, she wanted to stay, Meling left. She was late for something, I don't know," Eriol whispered. Syaoran bent down and moved the hair from Sakura's face.

  
  
  
  
  


Eriol looked at the soft expression on Syaoran's face. "It started snowing really bad, I told Sakura to stay," Eriol said. Syaoran got off the couch. Syaoran had a small thought that made him blush. "Eriol can I ask you something?" Syaoran said standing up and walking to the kitchen for a small glass of water.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, Eriol said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Um...What was it like to you know...kiss Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked looking down blushing. Eriol laughed. "I knew that you would ask me this soon," Eriol said. "I was just wondering," Syaoran said slamming his glass on the kitchen counter. Eriol closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Syaoran sat in the chair backward and took a sip of his water.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well," Eriol said running his hands throw his hair. "Well, Tomoyo is the first girl I ever kissed, but your first kiss is like a blast. (bad example). It feels like a heaven and your body feels like your heart well just burst out of your chest and you never want to let go of her," Eriol said. Syaoran rinsed his eye brow in confusion. "Um...I still don't get it," Syaoran said. Eriol sighed. 

  
  
  
  


"Let's get down to the basic's, there a different kind of kisses," Eriol began. "What?" Syaoran said. "Yeah, well first, there's the French kiss where you use you tongue," Eriol said. Syaoran made a face. "Yeah, yeah, and then there the peck kiss," Eriol said.

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran blinked at him strangely "And then there the ever popular simple sweet/nice kiss where you just use you lips and hands, I guess," Eriol said. Sakura moaned and turned to the other side. "Syaoran, why are you asking me this?" Eriol said. "Just wanted to know," Syaoran said gulping the last little bit of his water and walking to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I'm going to bed, Eriol, you can sleeping the guest room," Syaoran said. "I'll sleep on the couch, take Sakura to the guest room," Eriol said lying on the couch. Syaoran nodded and sighed. Syaoran walked to Sakura and picked her up and walked up stairs to the guest room. Syaoran used his powers to open the door. Syaoran pushed the cover with his power's once again and lied Sakura on the bed. Syaoran put the covers over Sakura and sighed seeing her beauty that made him melt.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran sat on the bed next to Sakura and looked at her sleep. Sakura laughed and turned. 'She must be dreaming' Syaoran thought. Syaoran touched Sakura's soft lips with his finger. Syaoran felt like he was the only person in the room with Sakura. Syaoran smiled a little and tough her face. 'I can't have you, Sakura' Syaoran said walking out the room closing the door softly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked down the hall and to his bedroom and lied in his bed thinking about Sakura. 'I can't do this, I must be crazy, why does she make me feel this way?' Syaoran thought. ' I don't understand why I feel the need to kill everyone around me, I can't be near her' Syaoran thought falling asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Sakura had left early to her house so Touya won't worry. He finally came home. Sakura was nervous about the winter fest that was tonight. Tomoyo had called her ten times that morning telling her not to forget to get something or sat something. Syaoran felt like falling asleep and never waking up. Eriol ran up stairs and jumped on his bed. "Syaoran, tonight's the big night, what are you going to say to Sakura when you see her in her dress?" Eriol asked sounding happy. 

  
  
  
  


Syaoran moaned and put the cover's over his head. "Aw Syaoran, C'mon don't be so nervous," Eriol said. Syaoran mumbled something. "What?" Eriol said. Syaoran didn't say anything. "Syaoran what did you say?" Eriol asked again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran mumbled it again. "What?" Eriol said. Syaoran spring out of bed and began yelling. "I said, I'm not nervous it's not I first time I went to a dance and hated it!" Syaoran said panting. Eriol's ears began ringing. "Well, I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy your self this time," Eriol said getting off his bed and walking out the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(TBC)


	10. Finally part two

**Finally (part II)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran moaned taking getting out of the bed. Syaoran wasn't feeling to good. "Syaoran, do you want coffee or green tea?" Eriol shouted from down stairs. "Tea," Syaoran said filling the bath tub with hot water. Syaoran opened his father's journal. Syaoran took off his clothes and got in the filled tub. "Mmmm," Syaoran said closing his eyes and sinking into the water. Eriol came up stairs and opened the bathroom door. "Hey, knock first," Syaoran said. "Shut up, you have a message from Sakura," Eriol said.

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran's heart suddenly jumped. "And when was this?" Syaoran said. "Just a second ago," Eriol said walking out the bathroom. Syaoran sighed and went under water. "She said to pick her up at seven sharp," Eriol shouted going do the stairs. Syaoran began making bubbles. 'Why me?' Syaoran thought opening his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


About ten minutes later Syaoran got out the bath and dyed off and put his clothes on. Syaoran picked up the blow dryer and began drying his hair. "So you use a blow dryer," Eriol said. Syaoran turned off the dryer and walked past Eriol not answering. "Eriol, I was thinking can you see my thought by both of us meditating?" Syaoran said sitting on the bed. "Well, yeah but it's really hard to stay still while transferring the power," Eriol said sitting next to Syaoran on his bed. Syaoran looked at his brother with soft eyes. "Try me," Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and sat at the end of the bed Indian and Syaoran at the top sitting the same way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay," Eriol said extending his hands. "What?" Syaoran said looking at Eriol confused. "Give me your hands, that way I can do the transfer," Eriol said. Syaoran sighed and put his hands on Eriol's. there was a small glow and it turned red, blue, and black. Syaoran and Eriol closed his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Don't move," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. It was four hour later Eriol was in Syaoran's mind. Eriol could feel the terrible pain that was making him want to kill. Then he saw Sakura and then fire that circle Eriol. In a flash of light Eriol saw a beach and blood all over Syaoran. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Syaoran yelled and ran to Eriol in top speed.

  
  
  
  
  


Eriol opened his eyes and fell of Syaoran's bed. Syaoran felt like someone stuck there finger's in his head. Eriol was rubbing his throbbing head. "What happened?" Syaoran asked. 'Should I tell him that I know what's going to happened in the future?' Eriol thought. "Um...I don't know," Eriol lied. 

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran helped Eriol up. "Well, it was worth a try," Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. "You okay?" Syaoran said pointing to his head. "Yeah, it's no the first time I fell on my head," Eriol said smiling. Syaoran laughed a little. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's house  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, Sakura this is the first time a boy asked you to the winter fest," Tomoyo said pacing Sakura's bedroom floor while Sakura sat and watched. "We must make you the bell of the ball, I P in party," Tomoyo said. Touya opened Sakura's door and laughed. "What now," Sakura said. "You forgot your bra," Touya said waving it around. Sakura gasped and snatched her bra from Touya's hand and shut the door and locked it. "Wow Sakura, I did know you had a bra," Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo please not now, Syaoran is coming to pick me up soon now let's get ready," Sakura said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo smiled and picked up the hair spray and brush. "Let's get to it," Tomoyo said walking over to Sakura.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was finally 6:30 and Syaoran just got finish getting dressed. "Eriol where did you put my boot knife," Syaoran said looking under the couch pillows. "Oh c'mon Syaoran, it a dance, you don't need any weapons," Eriol said flipping around the knife Syaoran was looking for. Syaoran took it out of Eriol's hand and put it up his sleeve. "So what, those other assassin's might me after me and I need to be ready so I won't get my ass kicked again," Syaoran said opening a small box and took a gun out. Eriol choked on a grape. Syaoran began loading the gun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You have a gun too," Eriol said spitting the grape out. "Yeah," Syaoran said putting on the safety the gun. Syaoran stood up and looked at his watch. "Well, we better get going, or we are going to be late," Syaoran said putting on his black coat and shoes. Eriol was already at the door opening the door. "Syaoran do you even know where Sakura lives?" Eriol asked locking the door. "No not really, but I can since her aura," Syaoran said closing his eyes and picturing Sakura in his mind. "This way," Syaoran going down the snowy streets. "The power of love," Eriol said to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay Sakura," Tomoyo said wearing a red dress that made her eyes glow. Sakura was wearing a white and pink long dress that had glitter on it. Sakura was putting on lipstick and lip gloss that was cherry flavored. "How do I look?" Tomoyo asked. The red dress showed off Tomoyo's figure and the red heal put an elegant look to it. "Fabulous," Sakura said hugging her. "It not to much is it?" Tomoyo said Turing around showing the small V back. "No not at all, how about me?" Sakura asked. "You look like a shining pearl at the bottom on the sea," Tomoyo said hugging Sakura. Sakura smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran stopped and looked at the house. "It's yellow," Syaoran said. Syaoran hated yellow it was to cheery. Eriol walked up the stairs. Syaoran followed. Sakura and Tomoyo screamed hearing the door bell ring. "Touya answer the door," Tomoyo said making a few last minute adjustment. "Girls," He said. Touya opened the door and looked straight at Syaoran. "What do you want??" Touya said coldly. "Is Tomoyo and Sakura here?" Eriol asked. Touya nodded and looked at Syaoran again. Syaoran gave Touya a mean look. "Problem?" Syaoran said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Touya glared and called for Sakura and Tomoyo. "Syaoran what was that for?" Eriol said. "He was looking at me," Syaoran said. Eriol tapped his foot impatiently when Tomoyo came at the door. "Hey Eriol," Tomoyo said. Eriol felt like his eyes where going to fall out. "Wow, you look.... I can't even find the right word," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled while putting on her coat. Sakura looked at Sakura in the back blushing. Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the stairs talking. "Thank you Syaoran for taking me to the dance," Sakura said. Syaoran smiled a little. "You look great," Syaoran whispered. Sakura put on her coat and took Syaoran's hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey kid, don't touch my sister!" Touya yelled as Sakura and Syaoran walked down the stair. Syaoran turned his head and smirked evily at Touya without Sakura seeing. Touya gasped and made a face. Eriol and Tomoyo where talking about some new movie that was coming out holding hands. Sakura and Syaoran didn't say anything as then heard the music from the school blast. "Wow, it already started," Tomoyo said. "Sakura, wait until you see what it looks like"

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura finally got the school. one door was opened and a bunch more students came in the door. Syaoran took Sakura's hand to make sure that she did get lost. "Please sigh here," Said a student in a blue outfit with neon blue lipstick. Syaoran put his and Sakura's name in and Eriol and Tomoyo put there name on the board. Sakura gasped at the way the gym looks the dance floor was a light floor and the food smelled and looked so good it made Eriol's mouth water. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sakura," Called Rika coming with her date guy. "Hey Rika," She said hugging her. "Wow Sakura you look great," Rika said. "Oh, this is guy from science class, remember?" Rika said. "Oh yeah, you made the lip gloss," Sakura said shaking his hand. "It was just some oil with flavor," He said smiling. "Well, it sure you got an A+," Tomoyo said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno music begin blaring in the speaking. "Guy c'mon let dance I love this mix," Rika said tugging on Guy's arm. "Okay Rika, nice to meet you all," He said being pulled away. Syaoran walked over to table that had was white with glass and a glass of water in front of each chair.

  
  
  
  
  


"Tomoyo this looks so great, did you get to light up floors and the DJ in time?" Sakura asked. "Well, I had my Mom pitch in," Tomoyo said. Syaoran took off his coat and sat it in the chair.

  
  
  
  


"Hey, Sakura want to dance with the other?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Knock your self out," Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled and took Sakura's hand. The mixed turn in Sean Paul, Give me the light. Sakura and Tomoyo began dancing. Syaoran walked to the buffet table. Syaoran watched Sakura as she danced one guy behind him was laughing and turning his head. Syaoran looked at him. "What's your problem?" Syaoran said. "Dude those girls are hot," He said trying not to laugh while he was looking at Sakura and Tomoyo strangely. Syaoran elbowed him hard in the stomach knocking him out. "Prevent," Syaoran said.

  
  
  
  
  


Eriol walked over. "Hey, what aren't you dancing with Sakura?" Eriol said. "You should talk," Syaoran said. Eriol was waving his hand in the air as if he touched something really hot. "That hurt," Eriol said. The music changed again to dance music again. Jihochi saw Syaoran over at the table sipping on punch that was in a wine glass. "I'll be back girls," She said approaching Syaoran. Jihochi put walked in front of Syaoran and put her finger on his chest. "You know Syaoran you look really sexy that Chinese suit. Syaoran wiped Jihochi's finger of as if she was some bug. "So you in brought a friend," She said smiling. 

  
  
  
  
  


Eriol felt a cold aura coming from Jihochi. "What do you want?" Syaoran said. "You, let's have a dance," She said. "I'm not in the mood," Syaoran said. "I'll make you in the mood," She said. Eriol looked at Syaoran's tense body. "Hey, Syaoran I need help getting something in the bathroom, you know what," Eriol said rising his eyebrows. Syaoran followed Eriol to the boys bathroom. 

  
  
  
  


"Who the hell was she?" Eriol said. Syaoran leaned on the sink. "The school slut, Jihochi, her dad is inovlved in the killing our family," Syaoran said. Eriol sighed. "Did you see how she was coming onto you," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. "She's been doing that a lot lately since Sakura found out that she was spreading rumors about her doing horrible things," Syaoran said. Syaoran closed his eye picturing Sakura in the beauty dress she was wearing. "Well, we better get back out there or Tomoyo and Sakura'll we think that we stood then up," Eriol said opening the bathroom door.

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran and Eriol walked back to the table that they where sitting at. They saw Sakura and Tomoyo laughing and smiling over some punch. "Hey where did you guys go?" Tomoyo said. Eriol sat next to Tomoyo and Syaoran with Sakura. "To the bathroom." Syaoran and Eriol said in unison. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "Had too much punch?" Sakura asked. Eriol smiled. "How's everyone feeling!" Said the DJ on the microphone. Everyone shouted and whistled in response indicating that they were good spirits. "Well, where going to slow it down, so all couples get on the dance floor," He said. The first started with Daft punk; _something about us_.

  
  
  
  


All the couples went to the dance floor and began dancing. "You want to dance Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and then walked to the dance floor. "You want to dance Syaoran?" Sakura asked blushing a little. Syaoran smiled a little and nodded taking Sakura's hand. Syaoran and Sakura walked to the dance floor. Eriol was dancing with Tomoyo who was lost in his eyes. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran, Syaoran Sakura put his hands on her waist. Sakura smiled as they danced. Eriol up a thumb up when Syaoran turned his head. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and blushed a little. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's chest at the next song play. Nelly Furtado's Scared of you. Everything faded away as the music flowed over Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura felt so warm with Syaoran holding her. It felt like forever the song was playing then it stopped finally. Syaoran let go of Sakura. "I'll be back, I need some air," Syaoran said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked out side feeling the cold air hit him. It began snowing. Syaoran walked down the school stair until he was half way a the end on the stairs. Syaoran sat on the steps and sighed. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought. Syaoran heard small footsteps come behind him. Syaoran turned his head. "Syaoran are you all right?" Said Sakura walking forward Syaoran. "I'm fine, just need air," Syaoran said looking at the full moon that made the snow look light falling lights.

  
  
  
  


Sakura sat next to Syaoran. "Eriol has been telling me that your trying to kill someone," Sakura said with sad. Syaoran looked down. "I want revenge for my family," He said coldly. Sakura sighed. "Syaoran you know there are other ways of solving a problem." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You don't understand how it feel to know that you'll never see your family again, never eating dinner with them of going to the movies or anything," Syaoran said in a harsh tone. Sakura felt goosebumps forming up her arm. "I'm sorry, Syaoran I shouldn't have said that," Sakura said said. Syaoran sighed. "No, it's my fault, I'm putting the weight of my blame on other's," Syaoran said. Sakura rubbed Syaoran's arm to give him comfort. Syaoran looked in Sakura's eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura blushed a little and stared right back. Syaoran lifted him hand and touch Sakura's warm face. Sakura smiled a little. Syaoran and Sakura's face begain getting closer and there eyes closing slowly. Syaoran heart was beating like crazy. 'What am I doing? I have better things to do' He thought. Sakura's blushed even harder. 'Doesn't Syaoran like me! Then why am I about to kiss him?' Sakura asked herself. Syaoran and Sakura lips met. Syaoran and Sakura broke away feeling there warm lips.

  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran and Sakura kissed each other agin. Syaoran felt so hot that the snow aroudn him would melt. Sakura wasn't even thinking at that time. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran could feel her heart beating with his. They broke a part for a small second and looked at each other and kissed agin not wanting to let go each other. Eriol and Tomoyo got worried and walked to the door. Eriol and Tomoyo stopped. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tbc....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. No need for camcorders and Lipstick

(A/n: Sorry for not finish what happened I ran out of room when I was writing, I was laughing that I was laughing that I was writing that long.)  
  
**Chapter ten:  
No need for cam corders and lipstick**

Tomoyo and Eriol where shocked at the what they where seeing. "Shit I didn't bring my cam corder this time," Tomoyo whispered pulling Eriol behind the check in deck. "I didn't know Syaoran it in him," Eriol said still shocked at the fact that his own brother was kissing. Tomoyo was crying. "This is the greatest thing I ever saw! Syaoran must be a good kisser," Tomoyo said.   
  
Syaoran felt so tense he was trying to stop himself but he couldn't. Finally Syaoran and Sakura broke from the kiss. Syaoran and Sakura were trying to catch there breaths. 'She tastes like cherry's,' Syaoran thought. Syaoran let go of Sakura and ran. Sakura had a confused look on her face. "What? where is he going?!" Eriol said shocked. Tomoyo bit her lip watching Syaoran vanished into the cold snowy night. Eriol and Tomoyo stepped in front of the door to make it look like they where just coming out the school gym.  
  
"Um...hey Sakura, where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo said holding Eriol's hand. "You just missed him he ran off," Sakura said trying not to sound sad. Tomoyo looked at Eriol knowing that Sakura was not feeling to good.  
  
Syaoran didn't feel the cold air touch him but he heard his heart. Suddenly Syaoran tripped on over his shoes. Syaoran got right back up and ran. '_What was I doing?_' Syaoran thought stilling running hearing his heart beat faster. '_What is Sakura to me?_'  
  
Syaoran began slowing down nearing to his house. Syaoran took his keys out his pocket seeing a package in front of the door. Syaoran looked at the box. It was his cell phone that he ordered. Syaoran opened the door.  
  
Syaoran gasped and slammed the door shut. "Was that a snake?" Syaoran said out loud. Syaoran opened the door, the dinner room looked like it wasn't cleaned up after a big party. Syaoran smelled something weird that was beside him. Syaoran looked to his side and fall. "Oh God!" Syaoran muttered getting up holding onto something that was wet. Syaoran looked up hearing a low hissing noise. Syaoran looked down seeing Missy half eaten, her remains were nothing but her legs. Syaoran backed up slowly and gulped. It was a huge snake. A Cobra. Syaoran tried his to look into it's eyes but it was hard not to. Syaoran bumped into the couch. The snake strike Syaoran took his sword out jumping back.  
  
The Cobra stood up showing off it's fangs. "C'mon!" Syaoran dared the snake. In on quick motion the snake leapt at the Chinese young man and coiled his body around his. Syaoran stabbed the snake with the knife he carried causing it to remove its massive body from around him. Syaoran jumped onto the Cobra, but fell off its back no sooner than he had gotten on. Climbing to his feet Syaoran ran into the kitchen and picked up as many knives as he could. The snake followed him into the kitchen. Syaoran began throwing the knifes missing every time. _Crap, this isn't good._ He thought in dismay awaiting the creature's next move.   
  
The snake turned it's head staring at the knife on the floor and then it seemed to scoff at him. Syaoran ran in a blind fury and stabbed the snake between the eyes. The Cobra began tossing it's body rapidly. Syaoran took out his sword and then blood spilled on him. Syaoran began stabbing the snake over and over and over until it stopped moving. Syaoran sighed. "They don't even know how to fight there own battles," Syaoran sighed and looked at what was left of Missy.  
  
"I told you, you'd die," He said. With a quick snap of his fingers the torso and legs vanished and Syaoran removed his bloodstained clothes and headed up stairs to take a very warm shower. Syaoran felt so gritty and filthy. Syaoran let the water run down his face; he began remembering the kiss that he shared with Sakura. What was the meaning of him doing that? He kept asking himself. Syaoran touched his lip with his index finger. Syaoran turned off the water and walked pasted his towel Syaoran put his night wear and got in the bed putting the covers over his head wishing the no one would see him nor remember him.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol walked Sakura home. It was about 1:30am in the morning. "Sakura you sure your okay," Tomoyo asked putting her arm around her to comfort her. Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Syaoran maybe forgot something." Sakura said in her happy voice.  
  
Eriol sighed. Sakura finally got the her door step. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Sakura said putting the key in the door. Tomoyo and Eriol watched her go inside the house. "Touya I'm home!" Sakura called. Touya was watching a movie called the Fifth Element the was released in American. "You have a package, it's in your room," Touya said not taking his eyes off the television screen.  
  
Sakura took off her shoes and walked upstairs to her room. Sakura saw that package on her bed seeing Kero smelling it. "It smells funny," Kero said. Sakura at down and opened the box. Sakura gasped. "It's a bomb?" Kero said. Sakura shock her head no and picked up the pink and white cell phone. "Oh a new cell phone," Kero said. Sakura smiled and saw something at the bottom. It was a card small card with a cherry blossom pedal in it.  
  
Sakura opened it and began reading.  
  
_ Just a little something for listening  
Thanks  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
_Sakura felt a tear run down her face. "Are you alright Sakura?" Kero asked looking worried. Nodding, Sakura took of her dress whipping her tears with her finger.  
  
The next day Syaoran felt like he was being weight down by a gillion weights. He could barely move his body. He felt hot and his head was killing him Syaoran heard his alarm clock ringing in his eyes. Syaoran took the clock and threw it at the wall._  
  
_Syaoran heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Good morning brother," Eriol said walking to his bed with a cup the tea in his hand. Syaoran turned over and up the covers over his head. Eriol sat next to his bed. "Syaoran why is your bed wet," Eriol said setting the cup his dresser. Syaoran moaned. "Syaoran you feeling okay," Eriol said. Syaoran didn't do anything. Eriol slowly pulled the covers off and touched his head.   
  
"Your burning up why didn't you dry off?" Eriol said. "I didn't want to," Syaoran rasped. Eriol sighed. "C'mon get out of bed and lets get you some dry covers," Eriol said helping Syaoran out the bed. "Why was the dinning room so messy and where's Missy?" Eriol asked. Syaoran coughed a little. "She was eaten by a snake that was sent here, It didn't take me long to kill it," Syaoran said coughing harder. "Kill what?" Eriol said. "The snake," Syaoran said sniffing a little.   
  
Eriol stripped Syaoran's bed of all the cover and took them down stairs. Later Syaoran was covered up with a dry pair of sheets which induced him to a silent slumber. Eriol told the principle that his brother was feeling ill and that it would be awhile before he was back on his feet again. Afterward Li's cousin Meling called to see if Syaoran was all right.   
  
_Two days later..........._  
  
Syaoran turned to his side shifting his arms underneath his covers. His foot his a lumpy figure at the bottom of his bed. Syaoran despite the fact that his eyes were stinging from irritation (not to mention that his throat was feeling worse then ever) he opened them to investigate. Syaoran sat up a little and saw Sakura at the bottom of her bed sitting reading a book. '_She won't leave me alone!_' Syaoran thought enraged by her presence. Syaoran could hear Eriol and Meling talking about something.   
  
Sakura sighed stilling reading her book waiting for Sakura to wake up. Syaoran began to think the late assassin Missy and immediately he wanted to get out of the bed and puke. Syaoran's clamped his hand over his mouth. '_I'm going to puke! Must keep it down, I really don't want to talk to Sakura!'_. Syaoran stayed in the bed for about a minute until he finally got out of his bed ran out the room the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sakura gasped and ran to the bathroom door dropping her book on his bed. Eriol ran upstairs.   
  
"What happened?" Eriol said with Meling coming behind him. Then they heard Syaoran throwing up. Eriol knocked on the door. "Syaoran you okay," He said. In the bathroom Syaoran's head was hanging in the toilet. Syaoran groaned and vomited again. "That's a no," Eriol sighed. He pulled out a credit card out and carefuly slipped it between the lock and the hole. Turning the knob Eriol opened the door.  
  
Syaoran came out the bathroom in a huff, Eriol was surprised that he was still wearing his pajamas. "You look like a car ran you over," Meling said with a little laugh. Syaoran gave Meling a sideways glance. It wasn't long before Sakura joined them in the hall. "Syaoran are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked looking dead in Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran was still and then he fainted. "Syaoran!" Eriol said catching him. "What happen to him?" Sakura said helping Eriol take him the his bed. "He didn't dry off after he took a shower I think," Eriol said lying Syaoran on his bed and putting the warm cover's over him. Sakura smiled a little and then sighed.  
  
Meling and Eriol looked at each other. "Let's go in the basement and look something up on Syaoran while his still sick," Meling said. Eriol grinned wearily. "Oh fun, I love fun," He said sarcastically knowing this all just a bad idea. Sakura laughed. "Okay," She said following then to the basement. Eriol, Meling, and Sakura looked threw boxes and photo albums of Eriol and Syaoran's family.   
  
"Hey guys look a secret room," Eriol said pushing a botton that looked like a crown. Sakura and Meling walked over to Eriol to see the room that he was talking about. Eriol gasped. It looked like a marshmallow but not fluffy just white. "Wow, this must be a music room of some sort," Meling said Sakura walked over to a shelf that had tape on it and a few book. "I had no idea Syaoran could play any instrument of any kind," Eriol said running his hand across the piano keys. Meling picked up a small book that was the shade of a lovely green. "Well, Syaoran sings," Meling said showing the book to Eriol. "Wow, he sings to, tell me something he can't do," Eriol said dryly. Sakura picked up a few tapes that where labeled with things like, Family camp, VIP and other things. "Hey I found some tapes. Let's watch them." Sakura said holding up the tapes.   
  
Eriol and Meling followed Sakura to the dinning room. Eriol turned on the Television and popped in the tape. It had weird music at the starting of the tape then a young man appeared. "Okay, listen up, my name is Tatsumi Mishugo, I play drums and I'm fifteen years old, I'm doing this out of pure love for what I do," He said walking with the camera turned to his face. "Okay now let's step threw here and meet the rest of the band," He said opening the door. "Hey everyone," Tatsumi said. Everyone waved and made faces. "Okay the girl in front of me she in second backup vocals and she play the bass, her name is....drum roll please," He said making the noise. The girl put her guitar down. "The name is Yomika and don't forget it," She said sneered angrily.  
  
"Have I told you I love you in those pants?" Tatsumi said. Yomika sighed. "Get over it," She said sitting back down. Sakura, Eriol, and Meling laughed. "And the other girl in the back with the really short red hair it the second bass Amy, wave to the camera," He said. Amy waved and smiled. "Oh Tatsumi, your Mom called and said that she was pick up your days of the week underwear," She said. Yomika laughed.   
  
"Not now," He whispered. "Err.... oops," Amy said sheepishly. "The guy over there Ukimo plans our gig's and everything thing else major but he didn't put the band together," Tatsumi said. "Screw you man, I'm the only on who put my tail on the line trying to get the gigs going," He said. "Right," Amy said laughing. "Oh and last but not least is Syaoran Li, head vocals and head of the band with the piano, wave to the camera," Tatsumi said zooming into Syaoran's face.   
  
"Get that thing out of my face," Syaoran said ever shifting his eyes toward the camera. He appeared to be writing down something on a pad. Eriol sighed. "That's Syaoran for ya," He said flatly. Meling nodded.   
  
"C'mon Syaoran don't be a spoil sport," He said. "You'll have a hole in your new drums if you don't turn that it off," Syaoran said glaring at Tatsumi. Tatsumi sighed. "Oh my fans, I must leave thee but I shall return," He said turning off the camera. Sakura sighed dreamily. "I really didn't know that Syaoran had a hidden talent," Eriol said. Meling smiled. "I wonder what he sounds like," She said thinking really hard.  
  
Sakura forward the tape and then saw people walking around really fast. Sakura played the tape. "How do you feel, Syaoran you hands okay?" Said Ukimo recording. Syaoran sighed. "I'm fine, my hands weren't split in two you know," He said sarcastically. The others began adjusting there instruments. "I'll see you on stage," Ukimo said walking to his seat. Tatsumi flipped his drums sticks around. "Okay everyone, too are next performers, give a warm welcome to The Tejigoshu's," The man on the mic announced in a grand booming voice.  
  
Syaoran sat in front of his piano and Tatsumi started the song with a slow beat. Amy began humming and then Yomika joined while playing. Then they stopped. Syaoran began playing at a very slow pace. The sound of the piano sounded like it was playing so softly. Sakura and Meling looked at each other and smiled like a couple of school-girls.   
  
"Paint me black, don't let me blind in with the light." Syaoran began singing. Sakura, Meling, and Eriol gasped at the sound of his voice it was like a dream, Syaoran could sing. Amy and Yomika began humming play there guitars and Tatsumi joining in. "I know that I'll be a bust soon, let the darkness burn me, I'll spend all of my time falling into hell all over again, I was throw away like I can't move, I was whipped by my own kind like I was just an old stain, I want to see the hell is to me," Syaoran played the piano with is eyes closed feeling the music wash over him. Amy and Yomika played the guitars going with the piano. Tatsumi kept the pace that he was going at.   
  
"It's so cold I died without knowing who I was I didn't care, paint me black, I don't want to know what it feels like to live like others," Syaoran stopped and Amy and Yomika stilling playing and then they stopped slowly. it was quiet for a moment. "Anymore." Syaoran said playing the piano ending the song.  
  
Everyone in the room applauded. Syaoran and the other walked off the stage. "Syaoran you were great," Amy said. Syaoran smiled a little. "Thanks you weren't to bad yourself. "Oh my God!" Ukimo said running to Amy. "You all were great, the crowd loves you," He said. Syaoran sighed and walked past Ukimo and then throw the crowd. "What did I say?" Ukimo asked not having a clue of anything. "Turn that thing off," Amy said. Then the tape stopped. "Well, Syaoran isn't like that anymore, he's even worse since he cutting himself." Eriol said taking the tape out the player.  
  
Meling and Sakura where still shocked that Syaoran could sing. "Well, he'll get along with Tomoyo," Sakura said smiling.   
  
The next morning Syaoran felt a little better. His head wasn't throbbing of anything he felt really good. Syaoran got out the bed and walked down stairs. Syaoran saw something different about it. Syaoran went in the basement to his secret room. Syaoran looked at his piano keys. Syaoran then smelled dust in the air. He hadn't been in that room since he moved in. Syaoran walked over to the shelf and saw his tapes weren't in order. Syaoran closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura.   
  
Syaoran stomped his foot putting a small dint on the floor. Syaoran walked furiously up stairs. Syaoran took a shower and got dressed. '_I can't believe they did that_,' Syaoran thought putting on his coat and shoes. Elsewhere, Eriol, Meling, Tomoyo, and Sakura were at the mall, they had just got finished watching a movie. "That was a crappy movie," Meling said. Eriol nodded. "Well, it wasn't that bad," Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed. "Didn't you see the part when the lady slit the guys throat, there was no blood," Sakura said. "Major blooper." Eriol agreed.   
  
Syaoran went to the mall to get some music, and only music. Syaoran walked past the food court and where Sakura and the others where sitting. Sakura turned her head for a second and gasped. Sakura stood up from here seat. "Is that Syaoran I saw that walked to FYE?" Sakura said as she watch Syaoran walk down the stairs. Eriol looked. "Yeah, I thought he was sick, he had a fever," He said. "Syaoran's a fast healer," Meling getting from her seat and went to follow Syaoran. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol joined Meling. Syaoran picked up three CD's and went to the counter.   
  
Syaoran felt a cold breeze coming from the door. Syaoran looked to the left as he took his paid items. Syaoran walked to the shortest exit of the mall to get out faster. "Hey guys, C'mon, he went this way," Meling said. Syaoran walked to the roof of the mall to the top floor. Meling, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol followed trying not to be noticed.  
  
Syaoran walked to the edge and looked down feeling the cold breeze touch his face. Syaoran hid behind a small heating system and waited for them. Meling and the others got to the top and looked around. "We lost him," Meling said. "I wonder why he's not in bed? He can't heal that fast. Its humanly impossible," Sakura said. Eriol nodded. "Well, how did he get sick?" Tomoyo said. "I told you, already remember?!" Eriol said annoyed. "Oh Gomen," She said.  
  
Syaoran listened carefully. "Well, I don't think he jumped or we would have heard him," Meling said. "Syaoran jumped before but didn't kill himself," Sakura said remembering when he jumped off the cliff. Tomoyo heard something move. "Did you hear that?" She said. Eriol looked at her confused. "Hear that?" Eriol said. "Listen," She said. Everything was quiet and then everyone heard it. Syaoran looked down and saw a mouse that was smelling him. Syaoran took his knife and stabbed the mouse. The mouse made a low squealing noise.   
  
"Over there," Tomoyo pointed at the small heating system that Syaoran was hiding behind. 'Shit, I've got to get out of here.' Syaoran thought. Sakura and the others walked slowly to the heating system. Syaoran left his knife and used a spell to make him invisible. Syaoran could feel a sting in his chest, he couldn't keep using his powers because he was still a little sick. Syaoran back away slowly trying not to make a sound. Sakura gasped. Syaoran winced thinking they saw him.   
  
"Eww," Sakura said looking at the dead mouse. Eriol looked at the knife seeing the family symbol. "Syaoran was here that's for sure, look." Eriol said picking up the knife. "Poor mouse," Tomoyo said looking away. Syaoran smiled and stood up walking to the edge and jumping. Sakura and the other heard something like paper being balled up. Syaoran's spell wore off making it hard for him to go unnoticed. Sakura gasped. "Look," She said. Eriol and the others looked and saw Syaoran falling and then disappearing. "I read about that spell, it s assassin's magic only the master of an assassin could have teached him that," Eriol said.  
  
The next day Syaoran was changing the button to his secret room. Syaoran knew it would help by putting a finger print indicator on it. Syaoran didn't think there was any need to do it but he was beginning to wonder how Amy and the others where doing now that he was gone. He hadn't see them for about seven or eight months at the least. Syaoran knew them since he was in the orphanage when his family died. At that time they where looking for anyone one from his blood family to take care of him, because he was stubborn and didn't want to go with other people.  
  
Syaoran cleaned up the mess in the basement and walked to the stairs. But still wondering what was in the box stopped him. Trotting back down the stairs, Syaoran walked over and ran his thumb over the lock. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair pulling a small pin out of it. He carried this always just in case something unexpected came up.  
  
It took Syaoran about three minutes to pick the lock. Upon hearing the lock click Syaoran tried lifting the top but it was too heavy. Syaoran looked around to see if he could find something that would lift the top. Syaoran saw his Dad's double edged short sword. Syaoran picked it up and walked over to the chest. The short sword was heavy but small. Syaoran stuck it in the small crack in the chest and began to put pressure sword and it began to lift slowly. Syaoran let go and began panting. Syaoran put both of his hand on the swords handle and lifted his body slowly doing a handstand.  
  
Syaoran's feet touch the ceiling of the basement and pushed with him body weight. The top began to lift. Syaoran began sweating trying to keep his balance while he push down slowly. Syaoran felt some kind of magic coming from the stone box as he opened it. Finally the top opened and the sword flipped over and Syaoran fell into a pile of boxes feeling the enchanted force field.  
  
Syaoran pushed the boxes off him and then looked at the boxes. It wasn't stone at all it was just some kind of shield. Syaoran walked toward the box and looked inside. Syaoran gasped and fell over another box. Syaoran couldn't believe what he had just saw. Syaoran got up and stopped. Then the phone rang. Syaoran jumped at the sound of the phone. Syaoran put a cover of the chest and charged up the stairs. Syaoran looked at the caller ID and it read _out of area_. Syaoran picked up. "Hello?" He said. "Well, I hope you liked my little snake,"   
  
Syaoran remembered that voice from about a month ago when he and Eriol were watching a movie. "Why are you sending these animals after me? I'll just kill them," Syaoran said. The voice started laughing. Syaoran's grip on the phone got tighter. "Syaoran, you must know by now that I'm just testing you, you'll learn soon enough." A confused Syaoran would have retorted but the line went dead on the other line. Sighing he hung up the phone. '_Who the heck is that?_' Syaoran thought to himself. Syaoran sighed and walked into the kitchen and took glass out the cabinet and poured him self a glass of red wine. Syaoran sighed and hopped up onto the counter and began to think.  
  
Syaoran heard some yelling, "I'm walking here!" outside. He sighed again and then saw a glow on the cabinet counter. Syaoran looked at as if he were in some sorta of trance. Li dropped his glass as he climbed down off the counter. He stepped over the glass feeling nothing perice his skin. Syaoran walked over to the glow tempted to touch it. He stopped in front of cabinet and began to reach just as, Tomoyo, Meling, and Eriol came barging through the back door.   
  
Syaoran blinded now feeling the pain that was in his feet. Sakura looked down and saw the blood on the floor. Eriol walked over to Syaoran who fell onto his bottom no sooner than his brother approached him. Syaoran looked at his foot and began to remove the glass from his foot. Eriol took his shoes off. "What happened?" He said. Syaoran looked down not answering trying to stop the bleeding. Sakura looked at the cabinet and saw something fading away. Tomoyo smell the wine all in the kitchen. Eriol around the kitchen counter and spotted the wine bottle.  
  
"Are you trying to intoxicate yourself?" Eriol said picking the bottle up. "Mind your business, if I wanted to get drunk I wouldn't be _here_," Syaoran's said standing up and snatching the bottle from out his hand. Eriol sighed and walked pasted him.   
  
Sakura looked at the expression on Syaoran's face. Tomoyo removed her shoes and bowed to Syaoran. The Chinese boy blushed and bowed back. Sakura on the other hand sat on the back steps and looked at her watch. "Um...Tomoyo I have to do some shopping, I'll see you later," Sakura said walking down the snowy stairs. Syaoran looked down and cleaned up the glass and wiped up the wine. Eriol heard the phone ring. Syaoran's heart stopped and stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Hello, Eriol speaking," Eriol said into the speaker. Syaoran ignored what he was feeling and threw the glass in the trash. Syaoran sudden felt hot and then walked out to the sink and washed his hands. Syaoran did look at what he was doing and then Syaoran felt something warm. Syaoran turned to the sink the water the color red. Syaoran hands began to shake he screamed in horror. Eriol looked at Syaoran in confusion.  
  
Eriol put the caller on hold. Syaoran tripped over the broom and fell onto the floor. Eriol could hear Syaoran trying struggling to breathe. He rushed to his brother's side before grabbing a roll of paper towels. Eriol ripped a sheet off of the roll of paper towels and dried Syaoran hands off. Syaoran was turning to a disturbing shade of pale. Tomoyo ran in. "What happened?" Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran then Eriol. "Tomoyo turn on the water," Eriol said. Tomoyo did what was asked of her and turned on the water; it was no longer the color red. It was crystal clear once again.   
  
Tomoyo turned it off and looked at Syaoran's hands that where covered in blood. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked again. "The water was blood," Eriol said. Syaoran was shaking like a leaf. Tomoyo went to Syaoran and put her hand on Syaoran's shoulders. "Breathe Syaoran, breath," Tomoyo said inhaling and exhaling deeply. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and tried. "You can do it," She said stilling breathing deeply. Eriol felt the tremors in his brother's body cease competely. Syaoran continued to inhale and exhaling like Tomoyo asked him. "Good, do you feel better?" She asked. Syaoran nodded getting up slowly.   
  
"How did the water turn to blood?" Tomoyo asked making tea for Syaoran. Syaoran sighed trying to stay calm. "I was just washing my hands then the water got thicker." Syaoran said. Eriol was stilling talking on the phone. Tomoyo turned off the water and poured it into a cup and handed it to Syaoran. "Thanks," He said. "Hey, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. "I don't know," He said. "Sakura had to do something," Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran I've been meaning to ask you why did you leave the dance early?" Tomoyo said sitting next to Syaoran looking dead in his eyes. Syaoran began to remember when she kissed Sakura feeling like he was being drawn into some kind of unknown world.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said waiting for Syaoran to answer. "I had to do something," Syaoran said lying threw his teeth. Eriol finally hung up the phone. "That's not the truth Syaoran," Eriol said who was listening on what Tomoyo was saying. "I just told you the truth," Syaoran said finishing his tea. Tomoyo was biting her lip. "Syaoran C'mon we won't tell," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Syaoran mumbled something. "What?" Tomoyo and Eriol said. Syaoran blushed and said it again. "Syaoran you have to speak up," Tomoyo said. Syaoran slammed down his cup. "_I KISSED SAKURA, I WAS AFRAID AND I LEFT HAPPY NOW!??_" Syaoran yelled. Eriol and Tomoyo's mouth's dropped and there eyes widened.  
  
Syaoran ran up his room and dived on his bed and slammed the door shut with his magic. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and blushed thinking about it. "Syaoran may be a good kisser," Tomoyo said smiling. "Hey," Eriol said. Tomoyo walked to Eriol and kissed him quiet. "Tomoyo, I have a question," Eriol said. Tomoyo stopped and sat on the arm of the arm that he was sitting on.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "What's up?" She said. "I was wondering if you, if you think what we have here is real," Eriol said blushing trying not look at Tomoyo. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Tomoyo said getting what he was saying. Eriol looked into her eyes knowing that she was really the one for him. Eriol put his hand on Tomoyo smooth face. Tomoyo embraced Eriol tough and leaned and kissed him. Eriol kissed her back feeling her smooth hair tough his face.  
  
Syaoran watched the sun set thinking about Sakura was made his chest tighten. Syaoran walked to his window and looked at in the sky seeing his face in the fading clouds. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore he needed to get out and walk. Walking always helped him think.  
  
Syaoran grabbed his black hoody and jumped out the window, and used his power to make him land softly. Syaoran put the hood over his and zipped up and hoody and walked down the ally.  
  
tbc........  
  
Okay, I'm sorry to all my fans that I didn't update earlyer. I was trying really hard put things kept me from doing it. Thanks the the reviewer telling me the flaws in my story. I know that I not sticking to the plot but things just pop in my mind when I sleep or anything like that, but too all the reviewers tell me how I'm doing no lies, not that your telling lies ,k  
  
Sakura123__


	12. Love and lies

**Chapter 11:  
****Lies and Love**  
  
It began snowing, as Syaoran walked past a comic book store. It was about nine, Syaoran had been walking for a long time not feeling the cold, all he could hear was his thoughts. Syaoran saw a couple walking past hand in hand smiling and talking. They looked like then came from dinner or something.   
  
Syaoran began to think what was the truth about the murder of his family. Syaoran finally got to the park. Syaoran sat on a bench and began reading his Father's journal. Syaoran didn't care what time it was. Syaoran almost fell asleep reading the book but he felt something brush his leg. Syaoran looked down and saw a Russian blue kitten half covered in snow. "What?" Syaoran said. The cat looked at Syaoran with his Ice blue eyes. "I don't have any food, leave me along," Syaoran said going back to his reading. The cat jumped on Syaoran's lap purring and rubbing it's head on his chest. Syaoran looked down and began to think.  
  
He never had a pet, except the time when he was three and he had ten Japanese gold fish, but then died in like a month. Syaoran smiled a little and rubbed it's head. "Are you a boy cat or a girl cat?" Syaoran asked the cat. The cat sat on his lap and looked up at him. "Girl?" Syaoran said again. The cat looked at him funny. "Cool your a boy cat," Syaoran said. "Where you always, along?" Syaoran asked putting the book and his pocket. The cat looked at his with said eyes. "I see," Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Syaoran asked. The cat still had that sad looked. Syaoran looked at his paw, it had a little burn on it. "People are cold aren't they?" Syaoran said toughing his paw. The cat hissed at him. "Sorry, let me heal you." Syaoran said making his hand glow green with his aura. Syaoran toughed the cat's hurt paw and glowed green being healed of everything he had. The cat looked at him purring. Syaoran smiled. "Sorry, I surprised you," He said.  
  
Syaoran finally felt the cold tough him. Syaoran rubbed his arm to bring some warmth. "Why don't I take you home with me," He said. The cat looked like it was smiling at him. Syaoran rubbed his head. The cat jumped off Syaoran's lap and to the snowy ground. Syaoran stopped. "Wait I have to give you a name," Syaoran said. The cat sat and waited. Syaoran was trying to thinking of a name that would suit a boy cat. "Let's see how about....Cha?" Syaoran said looking down at the cat. The cat gave him a weird look. "Don't like that huh? How about Ki?" He said. The cat looked at him happily.  
  
"It means life energy, I think it suits you," Syaoran said picking Ki up and zipping him up in his warm hoody.   
  
Later on that night Sakura and Tomoyo where talking about boys, like any girl would do. "So, Tomoyo are you and Eriol for real?" Sakura asked wanting to know. Tomoyo blushed. "Um...yeah," She said. Sakura screamed. Tomoyo blushed. "Oh, Tomoyo this is great," Sakura said. Sakura fanning herself with her hands being hot with excitement. "We have to tell the others and celebrate," Sakura said. "Sakura, C'mon it just a guy I've only known him for a few months," Tomoyo said. "Oh God, love at first sight, I love it," She squealed. Tomoyo laughed. "Now your acting like me now, Sakura." Tomoyo said.   
  
Sakura smiled. "I know, I'll get us some tea." Sakura said walked out her room and down the stairs. Later on that same night Syaoran came in about 12:35. Eriol was in the dinning room looking at the news. Syaoran looked at Ki and zipped his hood all the way. Syaoran shut the door took his shoes off and walked to the kitchen. Ki meowed. Eriol jumped. "Syaoran where were you, I was at your door for a hour," Eriol said walking over to Syaoran. Syaoran turned his back making sure Eriol didn't see Ki.  
  
Eriol looked at how Syaoran was turned. 'What is he up to?' Eriol thought. Eriol turned to see but Syaoran moved. "I went for a walk, and now I'm going to bed." Syaoran said running past Eriol not letting him see the small lump. Syaoran slammed the door and locked it. Ki dropped on the floor. Syaoran took out the cat stuff he brought that was at a counter store. Ki was picking at his bed. Syaoran looked at him. "I have to get you a post," Syaoran said to Ki.  
  
Ki jumped off the bed and looked around smelling and putting his fur on thing. "Okay, Ki come and eat," Syaoran ordered. Ki came running. Syaoran sat next to him and watched. Eriol walked up the stairs slowly to Syaoran room. "You Ki it think your going to like it, it might not be the biggest house in the world but it'll be your home, just don't take a crap on the floor," Syaoran said. Ki looked Syaoran and nodded. Syaoran smiled. "I really think you understand me more then Eriol, he's my half brother," Syaoran said. Ki meowed. "Oh, you'll meet him in due time but I want you to get a little older, just avoid 'you can't him he'll poop everywhere'," Syaoran said mocking Eriol. Eriol sighed and smiled. 'I don't think so,' Eriol thought.  
  
"So where'd your family?" Syaoran asked. Ki looked sad. "Oh I'm sorry, my family was killed, only my cousin Meling and brother Eriol are still here." Syaoran said. Ki finished eating and stretched licked his chops. "Damn, you ate the whole dish. Syaoran dug in the bag and took out some kind of fur ball control stuff called, Lickables. Syaoran smelled it. "Smell like syrup," Syaoran putting a little on his fingers. Syaoran lied on his stomach and extended his arm. Ki walked over slow and smell his finger and began to lick slowly. "This'll help you from throw up fur balls every where," Syaoran said putting it on his paw. Ki began twitching his paw not liking it on his paw.  
  
"Just lick it off," Syaoran said digging in a big bag that held a litter box and litter. "After your done that I'll show you where you go to the bathroom," Syaoran said opening the door. Eriol backup and fell down the stairs. Syaoran opened the door and watched Eriol rolling down the stairs. "Eriol what the hell are you doing?" Syaoran said walking to the bathroom with the litter box and litter behind him. Eriol smiled a little. "I um...tripped." Eriol said. Syaoran sighed and shut the door. Syaoran put the litter box by the toilet and then the litter.   
  
Syaoran took at shower and went back to his room. Ki was washing himself sitting on Syaoran dresser. Syaoran walked over to the window and shut it. Syaoran dried off and put his Pj's on and went to bed. Syaoran felt something at his feet. Ki looked at him with sad eyes. "It's okay, come here," Syaoran said sitting up in the bed. Syaoran's Pj's were black and midnight blue. "Come here, Ki," Syaoran said again. Ki sat and looked. "Ki come here," Syaoran said getting annoyed. Ki walked over smelling his bed walking over. Syaoran watched him. "You can sleep next to me, " Syaoran said picking Ki up and putting his next to him. Syaoran put a little bit of the cover's over his small body. Ki purred slowly. Syaoran smiled and fell to sleep.  
  
Dream  
  
Syaoran was in a black Kimono, bare footed, and had a sword in his hand. Syaoran looked ahead. "I love you Yelang, why don't you love me?" Said a cold voice. Syaoran turned and saw his mother. "You don't really love me, you love my wealth," She said walking away. Syaoran walked a little closer and began to remember the face when he was little. The man grabbed Yelang's arm. "Let me go," She said trying to fight his grip. Syaoran ran over. "Leave her along,"   
  
Yelang cried for help but there was no answer. "You well love me, Yelang." He said. Syaoran went throw the man and fell into the water not wet on anything. "What the hell," Syaoran said. "Beak, if you don't let me go, I'll make sure you'll never see again," Yelang threatened. Then someone same running and jumped and kick the man named Beak across the ground. It was Syaoran's dad. Syaoran eyes began filling up with tears. Yelang face lite up. "Are you okay," He said in his fighting stance. Syaoran's mother nodded. Syaoran felt the tear run down his face.  
  
Then Syaoran was in a white Chinese outfit. "With the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you my kiss the bride" Syaoran looked ahead and saw he parents kissing. Everyone was cheering and smiling. Syaoran's mother and father looked so happy. Syaoran smiled a little. Then it changed in to a beach. Syaoran was still in the white out fit. Syaoran couldn't smell the sea water but he could feel it.   
  
Then it changed again. Syaoran shirtless in black pants. Syaoran looked around him and saw a water fall of blood coming towards him Syaoran began running and then he was swept away. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura. "Syaoran," She said. Syaoran got up and Sakura looked up at him. "I'll kill you," She said. Syaoran walked over to her and kissed her feeling her heart beating against him. Then Syaoran felt something go threw him. Syaoran looked at the evil look on Sakura's face as the blood ran down him.  
  
End of dream  
  
Syaoran woke up feeling weird. Syaoran looked to his side and saw Ki looking at him. Syaoran lifted his hand and rubbed his head. Syaoran looked at the time. It was seven. "Well, I guess I can go to school," Syaoran said getting out the bed. Ki jumped off the bed purring went to Syaoran. Syaoran opened the door a little picking Ki up. Ki looked around. "I'll take you the bathroom," Syaoran said walking slowly to the bathroom. Syaoran put Ki down and shut the bathroom door.  
  
Syaoran took a shower and when he came out Ki had a fat tail. "Oh, right cat's don't like water that much," Syaoran said picking Ki up. Syaoran got his books and things together. Syaoran put some food in Ki's food dish. "I'll see you later Ki, and remember it anything or anyone comes in this room, run to the basement all the way in the back, Okay?" He said. Ki sat and looked at Syaoran. "Good, see ya in a few hours," Syaoran said closing the door and locking it. Syaoran slipped on his shoes and walked to school. 'Was that a nightmare of a vision?' Syaoran thought walking past a fountain. Syaoran looked up still walked. He could see the clock tower.  
  
'This place has so little to offer, but in a way people are so easily pleased'   
  
Syaoran finally got to the school he could see the student walking in the school now still talking about last week news and stuff like that. Syaoran sighed and walked to the office to tell them to cut his sick day short.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo and Sakura were in class whispering what the next newspaper would be about. "Sakura, how about blackmail week, I love picking up dirt on people," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura smiled. "Blackmail week, that a little mean," Sakura said. Syaoran opened the door. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't notice anything they were to caught up in there book. Syaoran whispered something to the teacher handing her a note. The teacher nodded and told Syaoran what page they where on. Syaoran walked over no making any eye contact with the other students.  
  
It was gym a few hours later. Sakura nor Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran was at school. "Okay, everyone for gym today instead of self defense we well do a race rally," Mr. Kikicola. The student cheered for once. "Okay, you have two minutes to warm up, good luck." He said checking stuff on his chart. All the student's had Black and white uniforms on it was long because of the cold. A student ran up to Kikicola. "Hey kids how about we make this a little more interesting, by have boy, girl single. The team with the most win by seven wins the race." He said. Syaoran sighed and did a handstand on the bench.  
  
All the boys went over to Syaoran. "Damn, you got better fast," Zachary said. Syaoran looked and fell on his back. "Ouch, I know that hurts, you okay?" Goro Wifuha asked. Syaoran sighed. "Fine, who going first?" Syaoran said.   
  
About ten minutes later it was a tied game, Six to six. "Okay, Syaoran beat this girlie out of the park we need to win." Goro said. Syaoran walked to the track with the boy cheering for him. Syaoran stopped saw Sakura at the track. Syaoran got to the track. "Hey, when did you get here?" Sakura said getting in a running position. "I was here this morning, you don't pay attention to good," Syaoran said coldly.   
  
Sakura bit her lip. 'I'll let you have a five-second running start," Syaoran said. "GO,"  
  
Sakura began running. Syaoran counted to five and ran. "What the hell are you doing!" A student yelled at Syaoran. Sakura was trying her best no to trip then suddenly Syaoran zoomed past her. Sakura gasped running as fast as she could. The students were shocked at the speed Syaoran was moving. "Sakura run," Tomoyo yelled.   
  
Syaoran was began breathing hard, he could feel he heart pounding then he saw the night mare he had that morning. Syaoran could see the man at the finishing line. Syaoran picked up the pace even when his legs were about to give out. Syaoran past the finish line there he was lying on the cold snowy ground. "Syaoran, Syaoran dude C'mon wake up," Said an echoey voice, Syaoran opened his eyes and sat up. Sakura and the other students were watching. Syaoran was getting up slowly brushing off the snow.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Syaoran said. Sakura smiled. "You beat me, and when you past the finish line you just fainted," Sakura said. "I could have sworn I saw him," Syaoran said running his hand throw his hair. "Saw who?" Sakura asked getting up. "It's nothing," Syaoran said. Gym was finally over all the students went into the warm dry locker rooms and changed. "You know Syaoran, that was the faster running I have ever seen," Zachary said putting on his shirt.   
  
Syaoran putting on her shoes. "Thanks," Syaoran said. Zachary slammed his locker. "You like Sakura, don't you?" Zachary said. Syaoran blushed and turned away. "No, I just know her, and I don't know why." Syaoran answered. "Stop lying, I can see it written all over your face," Zachary said knowing that Syaoran was lying. "Look, I took her out a few time, that doesn't mean shit," Syaoran said.  
  
Zachary sighed and walked to class. "Well, tell me when your not lying about," He said. Syaoran walked to music class. Syaoran was a little nervous that he might have to play something but he had a strong feeling that wasn't going to happening.  
  
Syaoran opened the door and saw a black shiny new piano in the front of the room. Syaoran began sweating. "Yo, Syaoran over here," Called Zachary. Syaoran walked throughout the small crowd of students. Syaoran looked at Sakura talking to her friends. Sakura looked back making Syaoran turn away blushing. (A/n: I love when he blush's!) The teacher finally walked in. "Hello everyone, I'm you new music teacher, Miss Muki." She said. The class said hello. "Okay, since I don't know you as people, I want to know you as a lover of music, now I need a volunteer to come up and play a short tone, as I call it, for the class," She said.   
  
One on moved. Zachary raised his hand. "Miss Muki, is this like a test?" He asked. She nodded. It was still the same. Miss Muki lean on her desk. "I not going to ask anyone I want to see your will power," She said. Syaoran didn't hear much he was looking a the piano. Goro was sitting behind Syaoran. Goro balled a little piece of paper up and threw it at Syaoran's neck. Syaoran sighed and raised his hand to touch his neck. "Oh, Syaoran now nice of you," She said. Syaoran cursed under his breath.  
  
Syaoran got out of his seat and walked over to the teacher. "Okay, you just pick an instrument that you like or can play," She said. Syaoran walked over to the piano. Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Syaoran sat in the seat feeling his hands sweating and shaking Syaoran put his hand softly one the keys. "Can, I pay anything, I want?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, you may." Miss Muki answered. Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"How can he see the key," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Syaoran began playing a soft tone. Syaoran began to see thing in his head when he was little. Miss Muki was looking at the expression on Syaoran's face. Syaoran's hands moved form key to key making it look like the keys where magic. Miss Muki and the student were stunned and shocked. Syaoran could opened his eyes and ended the song even if it was longer. Syaoran sighed and put his hands on his lap. The students applauded, while Miss Muki was in shock. "Oh Syaoran that a perfect everything was perfect," She said. Syaoran looked down and thanked her.   
  
After school Sakura was staying late working on the school newspaper. "Okay one more print," Sakura said sitting next to the printer, printing out the late page to the paper. "Done and done," She said smiling. Jihochi walked in. "Sakura I need you to put this in for me," She said slamming the paper on the desk. Sakura picked the papers up and looked threw then." Sorry, but the school paper only about the school not fashions," Sakura said. Jihochi smiled. "Oh really?"  
  
Sakura curled up her fists. "Oh don't worry, Sakura, I just want this put in, I have a note from the principle himself," She said taking the paper out of her shirt pocket. Sakura sighed. "Fine, go." She said putting it on the computer. "Your such a good slave," Jihochi said walking away. 'One of these days, she going to be so sorry for being so cold' Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran stayed after school. Syaoran was in the music room playing the same melody for class earlier. Jihochi walked past and then stopped seeing Syaoran in there. 'Perfect' She thought walking in quietly. Syaoran didn't know that it was after four, He was to caught up in what he was doing. Syaoran stopped, he felt a cold aura. Syaoran looked ahead.   
  
'Shit, just my luck,' He thought getting his stuff together. Jihochi cat walked over to Syaoran. "You know how to play the piano huh?' She said. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah, what do you want?" He said coldly giving her a mean look. "I was wondering, about the winter fest, I didn't see you after you went outside," She began. Syaoran walked past Jihochi. "Sakura huh?" She said. Syaoran stopped. "Leave me along," Syaoran said. "You must be whipped, Sakura isn't your type." She said. Syaoran turned around. "I don't have a _type_ nor do I need one," Syaoran said.  
  
Jihochi pushed his to the wall. Syaoran could feel heart her beating slowly. "You know Syaoran, I can give you what you want?" She whispered in his ear. Syaoran looked down. "No, you can't." He whispered back. Jihochi looked confused. "You can't, I want revenge and your bastard Father's on my list." He said. Jihochi closed his eyes and smiled. "You know nothing about my Father." Jihochi said while running her hand threw Syaoran's hair. Syaoran grinned. "Wanna bet," He said. Jihochi gasped. Sakura was walking past the music checking if anyone was in there.   
  
Sakura heard voices. Sakura looked threw the mall crack in the door and saw Syaoran and Jihochi close. Sakura felt tears. 'What the hell?' she thought. Sakura backed up slowly and ran down the hall. "So, Syaoran you want to take me out?' Jihochi asked. Syaoran looked into her Ice red eyes. Syaoran pushed her slowly away. "No," He said walking out the room. Jihochi smiled evilly. "You can't keep holding, forever Syaoran," She called as he walked away.  
  
Syaoran finally got him Eriol was up stairs. Syaoran looked and saw another pair of shoes. "Eriol," Syaoran yelled. Eriol tripped coming out the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't you where back," He said. Tomoyo came out with a cup of tea in her hand. "Hi Syaoran," Tomoyo said. Syaoran waved. "I'll be upstairs training, don't bug me unless it's important," Syaoran said walking up stairs. Eriol nodded. Syaoran opened the door just to see a sleeping Ki on his bed.   
  
Ki opened his eyes a little and got up and stretched and jumped off the bed purring. "Hey Ki, you've been good while I was gone," He said opening the window. Syaoran rubbed Ki little head and walked over to his dresser and opened the draw. Syaoran took out the security paper for Jihochi's place. Syaoran sat them in front on his and sat in Indian style studying the papers.  
  
TBC.   
  
Sorry 4 not updating sooner. I was sick for about two weeks. I'm making this shorter then usual. Sorry again. I'll try my hardest to update faster.   
  
Sakura123


	13. Almost dead

**Chapter 12: Almost dead**

Later that same night Syaoran was getting ready to make his move, Jihochi's father was going to be in trouble and it was coming after him. Syaoran got his sword and put on a black out fit to hind himself in the darkness. Ki looked at him while Syaoran opened the window. "I'll be back soon," Syaoran said patting his on his head making Ki purr a little. Syaoran jumped out the window and landed like a cat. Syaoran jumped up and flew using his powers to guide him. It was almost one in the morning, Syaoran could feel Jihochi's cold aura near by.  


Then it was strong all the sudden, Syaoran stopped and looked it was a huge house. '_This must be it'_ Syaoran thought, Syaoran landed near an opened window and slyly slipped throw. Syaoran walked throw the house looking for Jihochi's Father's office.  


Syaoran turned and saw a kitten walking around. Syaoran sighed and saw to great door. He walked the door and opened it slowly. It was pitch black it was nothing in there. Syaoran walked in and saw his desk. Syaoran ran swiftly over to the desk. "Okay, let see some dirt," Syaoran said looking threw the draws and on the desk. Syaoran opened the bottom draw it was a gun. Syaoran picked up the gun and put it in his hidden pocket. They the light came on. "Shit," Syaoran whispered to himself and ducked under the desk.  


"JIHOCHI!" Yelled the man. Syaoran peered on the side on the table. '_That's him_' Syaoran thought then he heard foot steps. "What now, I have to do my homework," Jihochi said walking to the bottom of the stairs. "I need the light changed in the bathroom, now." He said walking over to the desk slowly making Syaoran sweat. "Do it yourself," She said walking back up stairs. Jihochi's walked over to her and slapped his hard leaving a mark near her eye. She didn't wince of anything she looked at her Father was cold still eyes and then walked away.  


Syaoran watched Jihochi walk past her Father. Then the phone rang Jihochi's father picked up the phone. "Hello, I told you _no_........yes..........because I didn't have enough money..........yes...........no...........I'll be in Hong Kong in the spring............._okay_...........very well...........I'm pretty sure........okay............bye," He hung up the phone.  


Syaoran move to the other side of the desk at Jihochi's Father began to move. The phone rang again but then it stopped after two rings. Syaoran summoned his swords and walked slowly of the Jihochi's father. Syaoran's heart began to beat slowly and then Jihochi's father turned around.  
  
"What the-"  


At that second Syaoran thrust his sword toward Jihochi's Father heart but missed. Syaoran rolled the other side of the room and stood in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" He said. Syaoran didn't say anything. Jihochi's father looked at Syaoran but didn't see his face. Syaoran jumped up and attached, but missed. Jihochi's father turned around and picked up a sword that was next to him on the wall and cut Syaoran across the arm.  


Syaoran looked at his arm. "You'll never get out here alive," He said. Syaoran turned around and there were at least 50 men around him. Syaoran knew he couldn't take on all these men. "You'll be seeing me," Syaoran said. Syaoran took a large glowing orb from behind him and threw it to the ground and jumped out the window while the orb made smoke to cover him.  


Syaoran ran down the street and then jumped onto House roofs and then ended up at the main fountain at the park. Syaoran winced a little at the pain of his leg and then sighed. '_Damn I was so close_,' Syaoran thought as the looked at his sword. Then Syaoran heard voices.  


"Tomoyo stop, I don't need this now," Said Sakura, she was near by. Syaoran could hear Tomoyo laughing. "Sakura just say it, you like Syaoran," Tomoyo said. Sakura sat on the fountain side and sighed. "I like him as a friend, He justs seem, sad and distant it's hard to talk to him when he just has killing on his mind," She said. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and sat next to her.  


"Look you'll see him tomorrow, maybe you can talk to him about what he's feeling, you know." Tomoyo said trying to comfort Sakura.  


Syaoran didn't hear what they were saying he was still spaced out about Jihochi, and her father. No wonder her aura (To him) was so cold and small. Sakura gasped and stood up and turned around. '_Syaoran'_ She thought and looked at the uneven figure that was on the other side of the fountain.  


Syaoran took of the mask that covered his face. Sakura knew it was him and his aura felt tired and wounded. Syaoran walked away when he notice Sakura move. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Don't," She said. And Sakura just stopped. Syaoran slowly floated off the ground and flew home. He knew that Eriol would try to get in his room to see if he was still there, so he just left.  


The next morning, Syaoran was up early playing with Ki. Syaoran didn't feel like going to school but he was already ready to go. Ki purred and meowed as Syaoran teased him with a cat nip mouse. Syaoran looked at his watch and then sighed. "Ki, I have to go now, I felt some food on your bowl so don't eat it all, Kay?" Syaoran was leaving the room and walking down the stair. Ki was still playing with the cat nip mouse and Syaoran left. Syaoran walked to school slowly. His leg was still hurting a little he just healed it, and it was still regenerating.  


After 10 minutes Syaoran stopped at the school gates and sighed. '_God if you can hear me, please just make my life end_' He thought opening the gates and walking threw the crowd of cheerleaders and students talking and laughing. Syaoran walked to locker and sighed again, hoping the day would go past and it was still quiet early.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo however were enjoying there time together as the periods past. Syaoran avoided Sakura anyway he could. So instead of going to the bathroom and hiding from her, he went to the library to get some books he needed for at math test and some exams, before lunchtime. Syaoran walked the down small walk ways. He had about four Harry potter sized books for advance math and heavy reading on wars and stuff like that. Syaoran turned around and then he bumped into someone with a large pile of books.  


Syaoran knew who it was, It was Sakura of course, her aura was strong for someone who can feel it. Syaoran helped her up. "Oh Syaoran, I haven't seen you all day," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran rolled his eyes and picked up his books. "Here let me help you," She said picking up his book that was behind her. Syaoran helped Sakura with her books avoiding her eyes. "What with all the books?" He asked. Sakura blushed and looked down. "Well, I not really good at math, in fact I hate it, I have a big test coming soon and I need to study," She said. Syaoran sighed.  


"You really don't know that first thing about studying for an advance math test, and I'm the one who likes math," Syaoran said. Sakura gasped. "You like math," She said really shouting. Then a group of people shushed Sakura. "Sorry," She whispered turning to them and then back to Syaoran.  


"I can help you, you might even get an A," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. '_Shit! way did I say that?_' Syaoran thought. "You can come over at seven, you know I live?" She said. Syaoran nodded knowing that it was half a lie but he could feel her aura from seven miles away. "And since your helping me I'll do something for you," Sakura said. Syaoran seemed a little interested. "But it's a surprise," She said. Syaoran sighed. "Fine, I'll see you tonight," He said walked away as the ending period bell rang. Syaoran walked outside knowing Jihochi would be there.  


'_I wonder if she knows her father's a killer_,' Syaoran thought walked the corner of the wall and some jumped on him from behind. Syaoran turned and fell on his back. Jihochi was on top on him. Syaoran sighed. "Hey," She said. Syaoran looked at her glassed knowing that she was covering the cut the was near her eye. Syaoran sat up and reached for Jihochi's glasses.  


She shot up and sighed. "Don't touch these, there very rare," She said. Syaoran stood facing Jihochi. Syaoran with his fast reflexes took off her glasses revealing the cut. She looked down. "You need to get anyway from him," Syaoran said. Jihochi gasped. "What are you talking about?" She said. "I know your father beat's you, I saw him do this last night, I was in the house." He said. Jihochi's eyes widened.  


"That was you?" She said. Syaoran nodded. "Your so-called father killed my family and he's been doing business with others that helped him. and I know you know something," Syaoran said coldly. Jihochi began crying softly letting tear touch her cut. "I can't tell you, he said he'd kill me if I do," She said. "Tell me, you don't need to worry about that just leave Japan and go to Beijing or something he'll never find you there if you change your name, I can make sure of it," Syaoran said quickly.  


Jihochi nodded and sighed. "Okay, my Father just ordered out a large order to some guy Hong Kong and he's going there this spring, I don't really remember his name, and also my father's head master it now working on some EX company trying to get everyone high, I over heard them talking about someone interfering with something," She said. Syaoran nodded. "So your father company sells drugs and weapons and no one knows this?" Syaoran said. Jihochi nodded and sighed.  


"It a top secret thing, anyone who tries to bring the company down well be put to death under his law and rights, three tried and died," She said. The bell suddenly rang. "Okay, make sure after school go to the computer lad and get airport tickets and leave as soon as you can and avoid your Father, if he finds out, I just make sure he comes after me," Syaoran said quickly.  


She nodded and turned but then she turned back and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran looked down and hugged and back. Then she smiled and ran off. Syaoran ran to class as fast as he could and then went to his locker it was his last period reading. He never really liked it much but it was a little relaxing.  


After School Syaoran came out the principals office and told Eriol everything. "So what are we going to do now?" Eriol said drinking a soda and got out of a vending machine. "I'll book us some tickets, I already dropped out, you should too," Syaoran said as they walked fast a small lake. Eriol sighed and looked at Syaoran. "My stupid descendant, you really need to think about this, dropping out of school ain't goin' help a thing," He said.  


Syaoran stopped walked and then looked at Eriol like her were crazy. "Okay, number one: I 'm not your stupid descendant, and don't ever call me that. Number 2: It'll help very much, I'll be able to think without homework and meaningless essays. Number 3: Your going to drop out of else, and believe you don't wanna know," Syaoran said taking a little photo album out his pocket and flipping it open showing Eriol as a baby naked running to a man made lake.  


"Blackmail, Oh your good," Eriol said slyly. Syaoran grinned and walked up to Eriol. "I'll get it done by tonight," Eriol said with a sigh. Syaoran grinned and walked next to Eriol to the coffee shop. "Syaoran are you crazy?" Eriol said as they entered the shop. "Yes, you know I think I am," He said. "We have a long day a head of us, and we need to start packing right away," Syaoran said walking to an empty booth. Eriol sighed and sat with him. '_This is goin' be one bad Christmas holiday_,' Eriol thought dully.  


Later that same day Syaoran was home along once again and Eriol was out with Tomoyo (He thinks) Syaoran grabbed his books, he was getting ready to go to Sakura's house to help her with her math. Syaoran put all his books and stuff and his bag and walked to the door putting on his shoes and walking out the door. Syaoran stopped out the bottom of the stairs and closed his eyes trying to feel out Sakura's aura. Syaoran turn left were he felt and then walked down the street.  


_TBC  
_

Due to the standards beyond my control I lost this chapter when my computer was on the weird, so it had to be whipped and ever since I've been working on this chapter and writing SELFISH at the same time. But I'm really happy that I finished his chapter. I all ready wrote up to chapter 18 which there will be more of what we all love SS and ET and some secrets revealed. Thank you for waiting and sorry 4 talking so long  


Sakura123


	14. I don't know if I love you, I might be c...

**Chapter 13:  
  
I don't know if I love you, I just might be confused!**

  
  
Syaoran was walking to Sakura's house feeling that same great emptiness still, Syaoran had been doing a lot of thinking lately and most of it was about Sakura. He had to confess, Eriol was right about everything. It's just he never liked a girl before (seriously at least), he was supposed to get married to this girl, but he told everyone the day of the wedding that he would kill himself if he were to be married by this girl. Syaoran wasn't around to many people, he like the feeling of being along sometimes.  
  
Syaoran finally got to Sakura house. Syaoran could feel Sakura's warm pink aura that made chills go up his back. Syaoran walked up the stairs slowly and the knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and smiled. "Great your on time, I made some tea and muffins, come on in." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed and at he stepped in his stomach felt funny. Syaoran took off his shoe and closed the door. "Oh, go right up the stair and take a right and I'll meet you in my room," Sakura shouted thought the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran walked up the stairs feeling the cards power that couldn't be hidden by any magic. Syaoran stepped into Sakura's room it wasn't to girlie thank God for that. Syaoran walk over to the window and looked up at the stars. Sakura came up the stairs with a tray of mini muffin and tea. "Sit where ever you want," She said putting the food on the floor on a mat. Syaoran sat on the floor where the food was and took out his books. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a second and then looked down. "Okay, lets start with the basics first," Syaoran said giving Sakura a book to help her. Sakura smiled. "Thanks for helping me," Sakura said smiling. Sakura and Syaoran worked until eleven Syaoran lied on the floor looking up at the ceiling thinking about how wonderful it would be to be with the stars. Meanwhile Sakura took down the dishes. Sakura came back up three minutes later. Syaoran didn't hear her coming. "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran sat up and turned to Sakura. "What?" He said. "Why were you fighting Eriol? I thought you got along," Sakura said walking over to Syaoran. Eriol and Syaoran fought each other in the school gym. Eriol called Syaoran aweak for not letting go of his emotions of the death of his family or something so Syaoran wanted to prove himself to him and beat him anyway.  
  
"It was a matter of pride, just to see who's the strongest was," Syaoran said dully. Sakura looked at Syaoran not believing what he said. Syaoran stood up with a serious look on his face. "He called be weak and I proved myself," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and looked into Syaoran eyes. Syaoran looked back and Sakura stepped a little closer Syaoran. Syaoran heart was racing at the speed of light, it felt like it wouldn't stop.  
  
Syaoran couldn't think he was so confused did he really like Sakura more then someone. Sakura took Syaoran hands and lit her hands with her pink aura. Syaoran felt her power moving throw his body. Syaoran's lit his hands with his green and black aura. Sakura felt the darkness of his magic but felt the warmth that lead afterwards. Syaoran blushed lightly and looked at Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran faces began inching together. Syaoran felt the emptiness fill suddenly. Syaoran and Sakura kissed each other and broke for a brief second and they there lips met once again. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer feeling her heart beat against his chest, Sakura could feel his heart beating fast and slow.  
  
Syaoran wanted to stay with Sakura a long as time was still flowing and moving threw the Earth be that couldn't happen. Syaoran lost all since to what was around him. Syaoran deepened the kiss with his embrace to Sakura. Sakura broke the kiss breathlessly. Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes feeling the still warm kissed they shared. Sakura smiled a little making Syaoran blushed at what he was doing. "Sakura, I feel numb just to let you know," Syaoran whispered. "Me too," Sakura said. Syaoran smiled a secret smile without Sakura looking. He felt everything melt away. "I have to go," Syaoran said. Sakura eyes sadden. "You''ll come back?" She asked. Syaoran sighed. "I don't know, you'll see when you see me," He said disappearing. Sakura smiled. "_I love you Syaoran_." She whispered to herself feeling his aura leave slowly touching her heart.  
  
Syaoran appeared in his bedroom where Ki was sleeping at the end of his bed. Syaoran took off his shirt dropped it on the floor. Ki opened his eyes a little and sighed and went back to sleep. Syaoran looked at the ceiling still feeling the warm kiss. 'Sakura' Syaoran thought still looking up. Syaoran suddenly saw a a loss panel in the ceiling that he hadn't noticed. Syaoran stood on his bed and jumped to hit the ceiling panel down. Ki woke up with a fat tall at the square panel hit the bed. Syaoran kept jumping and then the panel fell on the floor. Syaoran looked up and saw nothing but darkness. Syaoran left the room and went ran to the basement to get a ladder.  
  
Ki ran down stairs and went under the couch. Syaoran took the ladder up the stairs and pushed his bed out of the way. Syaoran set up the ladder and walked up it. He took a flash light and looked around. Syaoran saw a three small boxes and they had different names on it. Syaoran walked up the ladder a little more. Half of body was in the ceiling. Syaoran reached for the boxes and looked at the names. Syaoran blew off the thick dust that covered the names.  
  
"Meling, Eriol, Syaoran," He said. They where puzzle boxes with mixed up pictures on them. Syaoran saw a glowing shine on the box. Syaoran touch in and then he blacked out. Syaoran fell down the ladder not breathing and his eyes were wide open with no color and no sigh of move  
  
**  
  
"No, not this again," Syaoran thought. The past was rewinding and Syaoran was standing still not getting any younger or older. And then it suddenly stopped. Syaoran watched the sense play out. "Honey, I can't find a place to put them," Syaoran's mother said. Syaoran Father came in and took the boxes. "Okay, let see," He said looking around. Syaoran looked at the boxes that were just like the ones he had found. "Are son well find these soon." He said putting them in the ceiling where Syaoran found it.  
  
"Mother, look at what I found," Little Syaoran said smiling holding a butterfly. Syaoran's Mother smiled. "You caught one, good my son. Now take it to the lake and let it free and it well grant you a wish," She said. "Really," Syaoran said looking at his Father and he nodded. Syaoran smiled and ran off.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran blinked, not breathing to good. Then the door bell rang. Syaoran took the boxes and put them on his dresser. Syaoran coughed catching his breath, he walked out his room and went to the door. Syaoran opened the door and saw Sakura smiling.  
  
"Here, I forgot to give you this. It's an airline report on all the places Jihochi's father would be and his next stop is Hong Kong, and also he dropped off a huge package of weapons and swords for about 1.3 million dollar in drug money," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at the chart and the time he was leaving for Hong Kong. "Now, the deal is done," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran had an evil look on his face looking at the paper. "Thanks," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and walked down the stairs. "Just remember Syaoran. Don't kill them there are other ways you know," Sakura told Syaoran while walking down the stairs.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura go down the street walking slowly. Syaoran smiled a little not knowing that his next move was going as planned. Syaoran shut the door and walked over to the phone. Syaoran dialed the number nearest to the phone.  
  
"J.A.N airport, this is Fay speaking how can I help you?" Said a female voice that was on the other line. "Yes, I would like to schedule a flight 2 ticket in five weeks, class A jet transportation." He said. "Okay, name please." Fay answered back. "Syaoran Li," He said. Syaoran heard typing for about a minute. "Okay, your tickets well be mailed to you in about three days or less, cash or credit?"  
  
"Cash."  
  
"Okay, thank you for boarding Japans airline nation, have a nice evening." She said hanging up. Syaoran walked up stair to his room and put everything back in place with his magic and fell a sleep not thinking or feeling anything.  
  
The next morning Sakura was so happy. Syaoran kissed her last night she got a A on her math and English paper. "Good morning," Sakura said smiling to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked sad. "What's' wrong?" She asked. "Syaoran dropped out, and Eriol too." She answered her friend. "Why?" Sakura said feeling her knees get weak at the thought.  
  
"Eriol called me on my cell and told me that he might not see me for a while and then he said something about Syaoran killing someone something like that," She said. Sakura eyes widened. "His really goin' go threw with this," Sakura said. Tomoyo sniffed holding back tears. "But spring hasn't even started yet," Sakura said. "Let's go to Syaoran's house after school since we don't have any homework today," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran was moving the box from the basement to the first floor. Syaoran and Eriol were swearing and panting out of breath. "Syaoran what the hell did you put in there damn boxes," Eriol grunted as they were walking up the stairs with the last box. "This on has sword it," Syaoran grunted putting it down on the floor. Syaoran and Eriol fell to the floor trying to cool off after nine hours of packing and lifting stuff.  
  
"Wanna order something, I starving. Pizza or Chinese?" Eriol asked taking out his cell. "Chinese. How did Tomoyo take it, you know you being gone and all?" He asked. "She was crying and shouting, you know women," Eriol said. Syaoran looked at Eriol. "No, I don't." He said with a little laugh. "You still love her?" Syaoran asked feeling a cold breeze on the floor. "  
  
"Yeah, what's not to love about her, she smart, beautiful, when she sings it like hearing a feeling a cool sea breeze in the hot summer, she just perfect." He said.  
  
Syaoran scoffed and laughed a little. "What so funny, you can't say the same thing about Sakura," Eriol said. Syaoran had annoyed look on his face. Syaoran stood up and sighed. "Look I don't like Sakura, so what I kissed It's a teenage hormonal thing, I don't like her and if there's anything that'd playing in your little mind don't even think about, perv boy." Syaoran said. The door bell rang Syaoran walked over to the door and opened it. Sakura and Tomoyo ran over Syaoran, taking off there shoes.  
  
"Damn, Syaoran why are you doing this?" Sakura said looking around at the boxes. Eriol stood up and looked at Tomoyo. "Eriol, there you are," Tomoyo said walking over to him. "None of your business, leave me along this is my family affair," Syaoran yelled. Sakura didn't say anything. "Syaoran killing doesn't solve anything," Sakura yelled back. Tomoyo and Eriol were just listening in on the yelling fest.  
  
"Yes, it does, that way they don't have to repeat history." Syaoran said. "Sakura why don't you mind your business, unlike you-you have a father, but not me because of jealously, I'll kill who I please, when I want and how I want" Syaoran said walking up the stairs. Sakura followed after Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran you need to fight these feelings and move on," She said. Syaoran slammed his door making a picture fall on the floor. "Syaoran open the door," Sakura said. Syaoran was already gone he jumped out the window. "Sakura I think he's outside," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs and grabbed her shoes and ran out the house. Sakura looked up and down the street and saw Syaoran going down to the street. Sakura ran after Syaoran. "Syaoran stop!" She called. Syaoran ignored her and kept going. Sakura finally caught up to him. "Syaoran stop." Sakura said breathlessly. "Leave me the hell along," Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes seeing how worried she was. "Sakura let me do what I have to," He said. "No, they'll kill you and if not you go to jail or even worse," Sakura said. "Syaoran please, don't do the crime that you can't pay for,"  
  
Syaoran walked past Sakura. "Stop please,"  
  
Syaoran pushed Sakura out the way and flew to the shrine. Syaoran walked to the Shine and went inside where the great fire was for thinking and praying. Syaoran took off his shoes and clapped his hands three times and bowed in front of the fire.  
  
Syaoran stayed there for hours until the owner came in. "You have been here for many hours." He said. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked into the fire seeing his enemies. "So," Syaoran said getting up. "Syaoran, right?" The owner said. Syaoran stopped in his tracks. "You knows she right, Don't do the crime if you can't pay for."  
  
"I can pay for it," Syaoran replied coldly.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"My life." Syaoran said putting on his shoes and walking out into the cold and dark night. Syaoran walked home not feeling anything. Syaoran didn't care if he died just as long as the people paid for the crime they did. "Sir Li, come and see what well happen if you kill yourself," Said a strange voice.  
  
Syaoran went over where he heard the voice. "Take this potion and you will see the past and what happened. Everything that happened." She said. Syaoran took the potion. "Drink this when you are ready, your soul will be removed from your body and you'll see everything you need to know,"  
  
"But when your soul returns, you will forget things for a while, it'll all be for a good cause,"  
  
Syaoran took walked away hearing her last words.  
  
Syaoran didn't think much after Sakura. He was thinking of drinking that potion. Thoughts fill his mind like a river. Syaoran had gotten all his stuff out the house and was getting ready to leave. Syaoran hadn't seen Meling for months, knowing the way she acted she's might be in jail of something. Eriol and Syaoran were in a cab going to the airport.  
  
"Syaoran why are we going this early in the morning," Eriol said rubbing his sleepy eyes. "We just might get to Hong Kong before night time," Syaoran said looking at his computerized organizer Syaoran hadn't slept so he just went home and finished everything with the packing and sending. "Syaoran you must be a zombie," Eriol said drinking his starbucks coffee. "Just chill for a while, we almost at the port." Syaoran said turning on his cell phone. "I'm going to try to get Meling again."  
  
Syaoran dialed Meling cell number and it rang and rang. "Hello?" She said finally picking up the phone. "Damn, it's about time you picked up," Syaoran said. "What's up?" She asked. "Were heading to Hong Kong, can you meet us there, I have something for you." Syaoran said. "Cool I hope it's something pretty, I think I'll be there, at your house right, I know where it is don't worry about that, I might be there in about three weeks, k? Meling said. "Good, I'll see you then." Syaoran said hanging up. "So?" Eriol asked. "She'll meet us in Hong Kong in three weeks, or so she says" He answered.  
  
"Great"  
  
"What so great about it?" Syaoran said. Eriol grinned liking when Syaoran get mad for no reason. "Your funny, Syaoran" Eriol said. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
TBC ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
A/N: Well, looks like things r heating up and now 4 a little fun. Who do you think the bad guy is?  
  
Not just yet, wait a little longer until you get some clues  
  
Sakura123 


	15. I needed more

**Chapter 14: I needed more**

Syaoran and Eriol had settled down studying the clues they had. "Okay, We know Beak is a major record deal producer, and Jihochi's dad is a somewhere, and we know that Dad worked for Beak and Jihochi's dad, now, where did this other dude come from," Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran yawned."Well, I do remember something about a new employee, I think his name was Miyoko something,' Syaoran said. "Well, that's a start." Eriol said stroking his hands threw his hair. Syaoran was getting hot in his black and red kimono, the tea house was near the bath house and there a lot of hot water and stuff running there. A maid came in with there drinks with a smile on her face. "Sorry, it took so long, Ki was picking at the couch." She said. Syaoran nodded."It's so wonderful that your finally back Syaoran with your brother, Master Syaoran." She said smiling. Syaoran looked at Eriol who was blushing. "Eriol what the hell is your problem?" Syaoran said. "I was just wondering if your married," He asked the maid. "Yes," She answer feeling flattered. "They what are you doing here? you look like a model," He said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh, really" She said blushing. Syaoran looked at Eriol who was smiling. "You can leave now," He told the maid. She nodded and took the empty trap and walked away. "Eriol, what the hell are you thinking you have a girlfriend." He said nearly yelling.

"I know, it wasn't like I was flirting, man," He answered back taking his drink.

Syaoran sighed and leaned in his chair and sighed again. "What are you thinking about?" Eriol whispered. Syaoran's eyes went soft. Eriol made a funny grin. "Sakura right?" He said. Syaoran stood up making the chair fall. "Damn, I don't like Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. Eriol laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you don't" Eriol took another sip of his drink and sighed.Syaoran left the room and walked down the cool marble stairs with a strip of dark blue carpet. Syaoran ran his hand down the wall feeling like a child. When he was little he always ran down the stairs cheering when his father came home. Syaoran walked into the garden that was in the back. Syaoran loved going there is was so peaceful, and the smell was so sweet.

Syaoran walked over where he last talked to his Mother at the bench was like a swing and ever time he sat on it he could feel his sprit energy. Syaoran looked up at the sky and sighed.

"What am I to do?" He asked himself. Syaoran looked at the tree it was an apple tree and then an apple fell from the tree rolling to him, and for some reason it had a that same strange glow that he saw when he was in Japan. Syaoran pick up the apple but nothing happened. Syaoran looked at it even more and when he felt his body stiffened.Eriol was at the entrance the garden and then he saw Syaoran. Syaoran fell to the ground not breathing. Eriol ran over. "Syaoran, Syaoran C'mon wake up, Syaoran!" Eriol said over and over shaking him furiously, But Syaoran didn't move.**Dream  
  
Syaoran was back in the whole rewind of the past thing, but instead of rewind it was forwarding. "What?" Syaoran looked ahead and then everything stopped. "When am I back in Japan?" He said. Syaoran looked ahead and saw Sakura with Jihochi's Father, and then it rewinded to Syaoran Father. "Remember Syaoran, you can always find the answer at home, look for the symbol" Syaoran felt a sword go threw him.  
  
End Dream  
**

****

****

****

  
Eriol was still shaking him. "Syaoran stop it, this isn't funny," He said nervously. Syaoran gasped for air and blood ran down his cheeks. "Syaoran!" Eriol said shocked. Syaoran sat up choking on his blood. Syaoran whip his cheeks. "The symbol," Syaoran said turning to Eriol. Eriol looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked trying clam down."The family symbol, it's was a wolf and a dragon," Syaoran exclaimed. "It was in the main hall,""C'mon, I know where it is," Syaoran said pulling Eriol's arm. Eriol followed not having a choice. Syaoran and Eriol walked threw the garden and past the Bath house. Eriol gasped at the sight of the half burned house. Syaoran walked over to the small shrine and bowed giving his respects. Eriol walked over and bowed also respecting the death grounds of his family. Syaoran began walking to the house. Eriol followed behind Syaoran. Eriol stopped and fell to his knees. Syaoran stopped for a moment and turned to Eriol."I can hear them, Syaoran" Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. "I know, I can hear them too," Syaoran said in a serious tone. Eriol and Syaoran could hear the deadly screams of there sisters burning alive. "If we go inside we won't hear them," Syaoran said walking over to Eriol and helping up. Eriol nodded and tried to ignore that painful ear piercing screams of his sisters.Syaoran and Eriol walked into the house seeing the symbol that Syaoran was talking about. Eriol grinned. "Well, what are we looking for?" Eriol said still looking at the symbol. "Well, I don't really know, just look for anything that looks useful." Syaoran answered. Syaoran walked to the symbol with Eriol following. "Well, did you sleep last night?" Eriol asked looking on the wall seeing if there was like some switch of any sort. "I think so, I had an odd dream," Syaoran said one his knees knocking on the wall.

"About what was it about?" Eriol said with an evil smirk that played on his lips expecting Syaoran to say something about Sakura. Syaoran stopped and looked up at Eriol. "Stop right there, I know what your thinking," Syaoran said. "C'mon Syaoran, you kissed her more then once and you don't like her, you know she likes you," Eriol said slyly.

Syaoran seemed a little shocked that someone could like him, he never really thought of himself as a very likable person since her was always so serious about stuff. "What is there someone else?" Eriol asked. Syaoran's bangs covered his eyes. "I almost got married when I was 13, her name was Gikiko Mikiloshu." Syaoran said. "That's a mouthful, " Eriol said with a small smile. Syaoran scoffed.

"She was okay, but she was really weird, she was into the dark magic's, and she wasn't a looker, my master said that I should marry her because of her power, what the hell kind of way to get married is that? Mom and Dad married out of love what makes him think I wouldn't." Syaoran said.

Eriol laughed. "I bet you towed her off,""I was still trying to master a two handed weapon, so I told her I would marry her if she could beat me in a battle of magic, I won, she was kinda broke up about it, about but a week later I saw her with this really weirdo guy," Syaoran said sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. "Wow, no wonder you don't like getting too close to people," Eriol said walking over sitting next to him. Syaoran smiled a little. "Not really, it's just I think I have some kind of curse or something," Syaoran said. "Mostly, I would run away, but I sick of running I'm ready to fight,"Eriol smiled. "Well, that really doesn't answer my question, what was the dream about?" He asked once more. "Fine I tell you, but I don't remember much. I was in the water under a water fall and then a leaf fell next to me and then I saw...." Syaoran stopped blushing. "You saw what?" Eriol said. Syaoran sighed. "It was Sakura, she was in front of me smiling for some reason, but I knew why and I took her hands then the water and everything faded away and we were in the sky, and I woke up," Syaoran said blushing."Ohhhhhhhh!" Eriol said laughing a little playing punching Syaoran in the shoulders. Eriol stood up and began dancing and singing an Usher songs. "You got, you got it bad, oh God, you likkkkkkkkeeeeeee Sakura!" Eriol said laughing. Syaoran put his leg out tripping Eriol. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" Eriol said. "I don't like her she's just 'okay' and you if tell her or Tomoyo what I said I'll have your head on a sliver platter with an apple in your mouth like a pig," Syaoran said seriously. Eriol put up his hands in defeat."Okay no need to get all moody, damn." Eriol said. Syaoran stood up and walked to a half burned desk near the door. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Eriol asked. Syaoran eyes were wide and hand extended to the draw. Syaoran opened the draw and took a small key out. "I remember how to open it," Syaoran whispered.Eriol stood there trying to make out what he was saying. Syaoran walked back over to Eriol and then walking to the wall. Syaoran stood next to a cracked flower pot and put the key in a tiny hole in the wall. Suddenly there was a small gust of wind then the wall moved to the side. Eriol smiled. Syaoran gasped looked at the spell books and weapons and there was a two little lockets.

Eriol picked up the lockets and opened them, it was the a small picture of the family with a little melody playing. It was the same music to Syaoran's family poem. Syaoran sighed shacking. Eriol handed on to Syaoran. Syaoran felt weak. Eriol opened the other one and it played the whole song. Syaoran sighed trying to fight back pain that was trying to take over and turn into tears.

"Syaoran?" Eriol said. Syaoran looked up looking at his brother. "Here, take this one and remember, _I'm_ your brother, blood is thicker then water." Eriol took out a pocket knife and cut across his hand then handed it to Syaoran. Syaoran gulped and took the knife cutting his hand to. Eriol took Syaoran's hand and Syaoran his. "I'll remember," Syaoran whispered to Eriol understanding.  
  
****

****

****

****

TBC..................  
  
Sakura123  
  
to all the brothers and sisters, even if you don't get along. You know that you love them. 


	16. Bloody snow and last minute kisses

**Chapter 16:**  
**Bloody snow and last minute kisses**

Syaoran was up about 7:30 in the morning with Ki laying on his pillow. Syaoran had been looking at the ceiling for about two hours Ki was still sleep breathing slowly and peacfully. Syaoran got up and looked at himself in the mirror on his dresser. Syaoran dyed his hair yesterday and had to admit it was really good, but he knew he wasn't going to keep it long. Syaoran only dyed steaks in his hair, he was never a person for full hair dying, it just wasn't his style. Ki opened his eyes a little.

"What do you think?" Syaoran asked looking at Ki as if he were going to say something. Ki looked for a few seconds and went back to sleep. "Oh, so you don't like it?" He said. "Fine, you just have to live with it until I get dored of it." Syaoran said.

It took Syaoran about 10 mintes to get dressed, he was going to the office at near the bath house. He was falling behind on his investagations. Syaoran put on the hat so no one would say anything about his new look. Syaoran wasn't really a people person when he changed his looks.

Syaoran walked to his office. He felt more in control when he was thinking there. Syaoran opened the doors looking at the sun lit room.'Well, I just hope Sakura wasn't hurt' Syaoran thought taking out his cell phone. Syaoran had it on all night just in case something happened. 'I need to stop worry so much and I have be calm.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Later that morning Eriol and Meling were eating in the kitchen, talking about anything and everything that poped in there heads. "So, Eriol are you and that girl Tomoyo dating?" Meling asked. "Meling, I think you already know that," Eriol said putting his spoon down in his raisin bran crunch.

Meling begain laughing. "What's so funny?" Eriol said plainly. "I can't see you kissing or dating anyone, it jsut werid" She said. Eriol sighed and poured more cereal in his bowl.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was surfing the internet. He just go finish going threw his clue files, and now he was writing down his thoughts on his computer dairy. 'I almost there, I can feel them. I beginning to understand why my family was killed. I've beening thinking about Sakura a lot lately.

I still remember the first time I saw her, my heart jumped, I admit it. But the hardest thing is admiting that I might be....in love. I never wanted to, why the hell is everything thing going bad for me. But I must say that she's great kisser' Syaoran wrote. Syaoran sighed and leaned back into his chair. Syaoran touched his lips. 'And yet I feel like my lips were used, but in a good way. It's like I have two sides to me. One side of me is a killer and the other is in love with a girl. One time I wanted to kiss her so bad I thought I was going to chock, I feel like a complete perv for thinking such things.

She means something to me I just don't know what and I don't want to know at anytime of my life. But now I'm beginning to wonder. After I kill the murders of my family, what am I to do next?'  
  
Syaoran sighed and saved what he wrote. Syaoran got up and walked to his shelf. Syaoran took a book off the shelf. It was his new photo album. 'Wait until I full you' He thought and then he put the empty album book back on the shelf. Eriol and Meling knocked on his door softly not know for sure that he was in there.

Syaoran walked across the room and opened the door. "What?" Syaoran said. "What do you mean 'what'?" Meling said putting her hands on her hips.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Where going christmas shopping, we might be out late okay," Eriol said. "Yeah, sure." Syaoran said shutting the door. Meling and Eriol sighed.Later that same day Syaoran was watching this soap show. "I told you we can't do this, I love Vince." said a woman on the t.v. Syaoran turned it to the music channel and it was playing some kind of love song. Syaoran muted it and walked to the kitchen.

Syaoran suddenly stopped and looked at the wine bottle. Syaoran grabbed it and opened it. Syaoran took a big gulp and swallowed hard. "That good," Syaoran said making a face by the strong taste of the wine.  
  
Syaoran looked at the christmas tree and drank more and more and after a while Syaoran had drank the whole bottle. Syaoran got up and got another on and then he unmuted that t.v and begain dancing while drinking. It was playing some Techno music.

"I hope Syaoran likes what I got him," Meling said walking up the stairs. Eriol looked at the his watch it was 10:19. "I'm pretty sure he'll like it," Eriol said opened the door. Syaoran had the music blasting. "Well, Syaoran's having a good time," Meling said with a small smrik.  
  
Eriol amd Meling took off there shoes and walked in the dining room. Eriol and Meling saw Syaoran drinking a beer. "Syaoran" Eriol said dropping his stuff. Syaoran stopped drinking. "Oh, I didn't know you met this late, " Syaoran laughed. "Syaoran are you drunk?" Eriol said nearing shouting. Syaoran laughed a little.

"Maybe a little," He said taking another sip of the beer. Eriol begain to notice his hair. "What happened to your hair," Eriol said. Meling just stood there watching.  
  
"Damn Eriol, I haven't had fun in a while,and now your bitching about my hair, it ain't yours anyway," Syaoran said gulping down the last little bit of his beer. Syaoran throw the bottle at the wall and ran to the couch.

Syaoran turned up the music even more jumping on the couch. Meling put her things down and walked over to the t.v and turned it off. Syaoran stopped and jumped on Meling. "Ahh," Meling scearmed as she fell to the floor.  
  
Eriol ran over. "Syaoran get off her," Eriol yelled. Syaoran laughed and got off Meling running to the kitchen and got another beer. "You know, I can't believe that I'm related to you guys. Your so stuck up and shit," Syaoran said gluping down the beer. Syaoran walked over to Eriol and smiled.

"I think Tomoyo's a slut. How can you date someone you just met, I mean C'mon," Syaoran said. Syaoran begain seeing double of Eriol and Meling. "Wow, there so many of you,"Syaoran said and then he fell on top of Meling as she was getttin up. Meling yelled. "Get him off me," She grunted trying to move Syaoran off her.  
  
Eriol and Meling carryed Syaoran up to his room. "God, Syaoran you need to lay off those dim sum cholates," Meling grunted. "He's not fat, It's just his muscles,"Eriol protest.

They layed Syaoran on his bed. "Syaoran?" Eriol said. Syaoran turned over. "Hey, I saw this on t.v once, this guy was drunk and when he fell asleep, they asked his questions and he told them everything," Meling said. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, what the password to your computer dairy?" Eriol asked. Syaoran turned over. "It's....5266325" He said with a moan as he moved. Meling gasped and smiled at Eriol. Eriol walked over to his laptop that was at the window.

"I feel kinda funny doin' this but I might get some answeres," Eriol said as the window uploaded on the laptop. Eriol click on a private document and typed in the password. "Welcome, Syaoran," The computer said.  
  
Meling sat on the bed. "This is what he wrote today," Eriol said. " 'I almost there, I can feel them. I beginning to understand why my family was killed. I've beening thinking about Sakura a lot lately. I still remember the first time I saw her, my heart jumped, I admit it. But the hardest thing is admiting that I might be....in love. I never wanted to, why the hell is everything thing going bad for me. But I must say that she's s good kisser'.

'And yet I feel like my lips were used, but in a good way. It's like I have two sides to me. One side of me is a killer and the other is in love with a girl. One time I wanted to kiss her so bad I thought I was going to chock I feel like a compete perv for thinging it. She means something to me I just don't know what and I don't want to know, at anytime of my life. But now I'm beginning to wonder. After I kill the murdurers of my family, what am I to do next?' "

Meling and Eriol laughed a little. "Well, that answers one question Syaoran thinks Sakura is a good kisser." Eriol said. Meling walked over and moved Eriol's hands. Meling sighed on the internet. "What are you doing?" Eriol said. Meling smiled. "I sick of this drama," Meling copyed what Syaoran wrote and pasted it on the write mail. "Meling don't, he'll kill us if he finds out," Eriol said. "He won't know if you keep your yap shut," Meling said. Meling wrote Sakura's Email address and pressed send.Eriol sighed. "Fine, but if he finds out, I'm not in it," He said. The mail was sent ina matter of seconds.Sakura was at Tomoyo's house surfing the internet. 'You have a new message'Tomoyo turned. "Hey, how come it's your Email address?" Tomoyo said. Sakura opened the mail. Sakura begain reading it. "OH MY GOD!" Sakura shouted. "Tomoyo look," She cried. Tomoyo begain reading and then smiled. "Sweet," She said. "Syaoran said that your a good kisser," Tomoyo squealed. Sakura blushed thinking abut the first time they kissed. "Meling and Eril sent it," Sakura said. Tomoyo begain jumping up and down. Sakura smiled and read the message over and over.The next day Syaoran woke with the worlds worst head ache. He was so hung over after last night. Syaoran heard a low beeping noise that sounded pretty loud but it wasn't. Syaoran got out of the bed and walked over to his laptop. Syaoran sighed. I was still on the internet. Syaoran opened the mail box.

He no new messages or old messages, but one sent mail. Syaoran picked up his laptop and walked back to his bed. Syaoran opened the sent mail. "What?" Syaoran said opening the mail. Syaoran eyes widened at the message he saw. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Syaoran yelled. Eriol and Meling came running in the room.  
  
"Syaoran what's wrong?" Meling said. "THIS!" Syaoran yelled showing them the message. Eriol looked at the message for a sec and ran out the room. Syaoran forgot that he had a hang over and looked at Meling. "Meling, you did this didn't you, how did you get my password?" Syaoran yelled walking to Meling. "Um....you told me." She said.

"How? I was-" Syaoran stopped. "You made me tell you I was drunk! you bitch!" Syaoran ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
Meling ran down the stairs. Syaoran came out the bathroom. "You are so dead," Syaoran said running down the stairs. Meling ran threw the busy kitchen with Syaoran following closely by. Meling came to a dead end in the garden. Meling smiled fanitly.

"Syaoran I only did that was because you didn't tell her yourself," Meling said. Syaoran stopped and held his hand out as his sword appeared. Meling begain shacking a little.

"Okay, I know I wasn't but she needed it," She said. Syaoran had a emotionless look on his face. Syaoran turned around and walked a few feet. Meling sighed and at that second Syaoran threw his sword at the tree where Meling was.  
  
Meling screamed but her body went stiff. The sword hit right in the truck. Meling fell to her knees. Syaoran walked away. Eriol was looking from his window.

"Oh God, I'm so dead." Eriol said to himself. Syaoran walked to the bathroom and took a shower. It was about 12:00 when Syaoran finally came down stairs. Eriol was long gone, he was at the movies where (He thought) was safe. Syaoran really didn't care he was kind of numd at the feeling and the thought that Sakura read what his wrote in his digital dairy.  
  
Syaoran walked once again into the training room and sighed. The lights' came on and two window opened. Syaoran walked on the bright blue sat in a medatating stance on the floor. Syaoran closed his eyes and relax and begain thinking.

Why did he drink so much last night? why was his being to remember thing he never thought about? why was he so emotion lately? Syaoran wasn't on to ask himself so many questions at on time. By as time went Syaoran begain to swim in his thoughts, more and more of the starting of his question where 'Why'.

Sakura came home shopping once agin her christmas tree and everything was set up. Touya and her Father where finally coming home from work and collage. Sakura wanted to call Syaoran but it might be kinda silly calling some on because of something they wrote."To hell with silly," Sakura smiled pushing the buttom. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh God I can't believe I pushed it," Sakura said. Syaoran heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Syaoran didn't opened his eyes but he took his phone out. Syaoran closely opened his eyes half way. "Hello?" He said still in his medation stance.  
  
"Umm....hey Syaoran it's me Sakura." Sakura said dumbly. Syaoran heart skipped a beat. "I hope this isn't a bad time," Sakura said. Syaoran didn't say anything. "Syaoran, you there?" Sakuar asked. "Um...yeah" Syaoran fianlly answered. "So what do you want?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, how was your week to start things off?" Sakura said becoming more comfortable.

She walked over to ther bed and lyed on her stomach. "Well, besides chritsmas coming, I was drunk last night and I said some stuff I didn't mean to say, and that about it nothing exciting." Syaoran said as he lyed on his back.  
  
"You got drunk?" Sakura said sounding shocked. "It's no big deal, damn don't make such a fuss." Syaoran said. "Okay," Sakura said claming down. "And your week?" Syaoran asked. "Well, I've been shopping for christmas, my Dad and big brother are coming over for christmas and all the way to new year, Tomoyo is experimenting with indiana tatooing and that's about it, " Sakura said.

Syaoran sighed longing to see Sakura agin. "Syaoran did you hear a word I said?" Sakura said with a small laugh. Syaoran gasped at that second and sat up. "I have an Idea, can you hold on one minute," Syaoran said. "Um..sure" Sakura said a little confused.

Syaoran got up and ran out the training from to his office. Syaoran looked on his calender it was like a week and two days before christmas. Syaoran grinned.

"Hey Sakura, what's you Email address?" Syaoran asked. "Um...I'll send it to you over my phone hold on," Sakura said as she went to his Instant message file and send Syaoran her address. Syaoran opened the mail and wrote it down. "Did you get it?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, when it your dad and brother coming home?" Syaoran asked looking on the caleneder once agin. "Um...it's not till friday, why?" Sakura asked still in the dark.

"Well, how would you like to have a christmas party at my house, you can bring as many people as you want," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled. "Really?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing else to do, and I need a brake from all this thinking," Syaoran said walking to the window looking at the garden. "Okay, but as long as you let me do something for you, I feel spoiled right now, I haven't had a Xmas party since I was 13," Sakura said. "Sure, and don't worry about food and stuff, I've got it, "Syaoran said.

"But, I don't have enough money to go to Hong Kong," Sakrua said. Syaoran turned on his computer went to an airline wedsite. "I'll take care of that too," Syaoran said typing. "How many people do you want to bring?" Syaoran asked. "I can invite everyone in my class and I think that would be about 55 people," Sakura said counting Tomoyo and Rita.  
  
Syaoran begain typing there names and ages and stuff like that. "Okay, I'll send the passports to them, it should be there tomorrow morning," Syaoran said.

"Thanks Syaoran, your the best." Sakura said. "No problem, I'll see you soon, I have work to do." Syaoran said. "Okay," Sakura said hanging up. Sakura sighed and then smiled. "AHHH!" Sakura screaming jumping up and down.  
  
Later that day Syaoran was working over time, the Xmas party was in three days and everything had to be perfect. Syaoran had every servent helping him on making it the best party. Eriol finally came home about 11:12 at night. Eriol could here Syaoran barking orders. "Okay, I can do this," Eriol said out loud as he opened the door.

Syaoran was in the training room the servent were running in and out. Meling was still kinda stiff she was in the kitchen all day talking to a cheif about Syaoran. Eriol walked in the training room it looked like a mess. Meling finally came out. "Hey Eriol, what going on?" Meling asked. "I don't know, I just got back," Eriol said. Syaoran turned around. Syaoran looked at Eriol and Meling and turned around. "No, I want it a half inch over," Syaoran barked to the servent on the ladder.

Eriol sighed. "Syaoran were sorry, how many time do I have to say it," Eriol said walking to Syaoran. "Fine, just don't get in my way, and do it agin, I will kill you both," Syaoran said not looking. Eriol looked confuesd. "Okay, what's all this?" Eriol said. "I'm having a Xmas party in three day, I was talking to Sakura today and it just popped in my head. I invited all her friends and classmates." Syaoran said.

"WHAT!" Meling and Eriol said. "Yeah, I was bored and I needed a brake from thinking about my family it'll only make it harder for me to find out," Syaoran said.  
  
"But what about that box the dude at the mall gave me to give to you?" Meling said. "I'll open it when I'm ready.," Syaoran said. "But, if you really want me to forgive you I'll need your help," Syaoran said. Meling and Eriol where speechless.

"Okay," Eriol said just tell me how you want it," Eriol said. Syaoran showed Meling and Eriol the blue prints. "WOW," Meling said.  
  
"Well hop to it," Syaoran said. Syaoran walked over to the window it was snowing agin. Syaoran looked down it was a llittle blood on the snow. 'How in the world,' Syaoran thought looking. "Syaoran!" Eriol called making Syaoran jumped.

Syaoran turned around. I was thinking light up floors," Eriol said with a werid look on his face. Syaoran nodded. "Sure just as long as it stay with the Xmas theme. Syaoran turned to see the in the snow but there wasn't anything there. Syaoran sighed. "Pull your self together," Syaoran said out loud to himself.

It was two days until the party Syaoran was sleep on the dinning room couch. Syaoran woke up sweating. He didn't have a dream but he smelled something from the kitchen. Syaoran got up and walked to the main kitchen. Eriol and Meling where still working in the training to. "Good morning, Master Li," Said the three cheifs.

"Mornin' everyone," Syaoran said running his hand threw his dark red strick hair. "I made you one on you favorite, smoothies. Banana mix berry, Master Eriol and Mistress Meling are working on the Xmas party. them woke up really early and started." Said the three cheif handing Syaoran his smoothies. Syaoran took a big glup of the cool drink. "Thanks," Syaoran said walking out the kitchen and went straight to the training room.  
  
Syaoran opened the door. Syaoran looked around it was almost done. Syaoran was a little nervous that he was going to see Sakura. "Morning Syaoran," Meling said plugging in the sound system. "You have a hot sound system." Eriol said. Syaoran finished his shake. "Guys, I'll be back before this afternoon, I need to get something," Syaoran said. "Okay, sure, we'll be here." Meling said. Syaoran went up stair and took a shower and changed his clothes. Syaoran went to the mall and since it was now a week and two days before christmas Syaoran wanted to get Sakura something perfect, something that would last forever.  
  
TBC.............  
  
Ohhh, I'm really fired up about the next chapter. I hope you guys like this as much as I did writing it. Wait 'til the ending you'll be shocked.


	17. High life

**Chapter 17:  
High life**

Syaoran walked threw the mall trying to think of something Sakura would like as Christmas gift. Syaoran wasn't really one for gift shopping for special reason like this. Syaoran walked past cloth stores, shoe stores almost everything. "Damn, it's almost 12, I'd better hur-" Syaoran stopped in his tracks looking at this necklace that was on a beautiful display it was red rose that had a diamond in the middle.  
  
Syaoran looked at it closer picturing Sakura wearing it. Syaoran walked in the store and saw it again. "Good day sir, my I help you with anything?" An uptight man said with his nose in the air. Syaoran looked up at the guys and sighed knowing this guy was stuck up like a stick in the mud. "Yeah, I want this, and make it quick I'm in a hurry" Syaoran said pointing at it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that might be to much for you," He said coldly. Syaoran sighed. "Okay, look I have to be back at my house before 12, and if you don't give me that necklace, I bet your job might be on the line," Syaoran said. The man opened the glass case and put it in a black velvet box. Syaoran began picturing what Sakura would look like in it again. Syaoran shock off his thoughts and paid the man in cash. The uptight guy was in shock. "A thousand pardons sir," He said giving Syaoran a paper to sigh. Syaoran grinned and walked away holding the black box. 'Just one more day,' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Meling and Eriol looked at the clock. "He's late," Meling said putting up the light system. Eriol looked his watch. "Don't worry he'll be here," Eriol said. And at that second Syaoran ran into the training room. "Syaoran, your late," Meling said. "I know, traffic, you know," Syaoran said panting. Syaoran had put the necklace good place where he could get it later. "Well, we just need food and a DJ, and Eriol you can do that," Syaoran said checking off the list the was on the wall.   
  
"Why me? your better with music then me," Eriol protested. "Well, I stopped playing music because it does something to me, I can't control how long I play and that's why you are going to be the DJ, Tomoyo might even think is sexy," Syaoran said slyly walking out the room and into the kitchen to help with the food.  
  
By ten at night they where finished with the party decoration. Everyone was dead sleep. Eriol was so excited he fainted before stepping foot out the training room (Not really but he looked about ready to though). Syaoran was still looking at the necklace that he got Sakura, and Sakura and the others where on the plane to Hong Kong at that ever moment, they all where excited even though they were only going to stay for a couple hours. They were all sleeping on the plane trying to get rested so they could party all night.  


****

Sakura woke up hearing the plane's tires screech on the ground as it landed. Tomoyo and the other were already wide awake waiting from the plane to finally land. "Thank you for boarding, welcome to Hong Kong," Said the lady on the intercom. Sakura unbuckled her self and grabbed her small bag and walked to the exit. Zachary was holding Chiharu's hand as they waved threw the little space. Tomoyo went over to Sakura.  
  
"You excited?" Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura blushed and nodded. "Great, I'm kinda excited too, seeing Eriol and all." Tomoyo laughed. Sakura smiled feel the comfort of what Tomoyo said. Sakura, Tomoyo and the other walked threw the airport trying to find the exit.  
  
"It's over there," Rita pointed. Sakura was buying cherry favored lip gloss and Tomoyo's was grape. "This are really good prices," Tomoyo said following Sakura with the other. As they stepped out a limo drove up to them. "A Christmas party," The driver said lowering the black window. Sakura walked up. "Yes, Syaoran Li right?" Sakura said.  
  
The driver put the window back up and got out opening the door for them. Zachary smiled still holding Chiharu's hand. "C'mon guys," Tomoyo said as she got in. Rita got in next to Tomoyo and the Chelsea and everyone one crowed in.  
  
"Good afternoon," Said Meling. Sakura and the other turned to her. "I'm Meling as you all should know, Syaoran wanted me be here with you guys before that party, just so everything is going well, and it is. Well, be arriving at his house at seven tonight," She said. Meling was wearing a tight red and black long winter dress that had red fo-fur at the bottom.  
  


  
  
Meanwhile Eriol and Syaoran were double checking everything form wire to wire. Syaoran felt his heart beating really fast. "Okay, that's everything." Eriol said. Syaoran popped at piece of winter fresh gum and his mouth to my him calm down. "What some?" Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and took at stick. "We should get ready, they be here in like, 35 minutes," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. "I got bibs on the shower," Syaoran said. Eriol sighed again. "Why are you sighing so much," Syaoran said walking out the winter wonderland decorated room with Eriol following close by.   
  
"Well, I haven't seen Tomoyo in a while and I don't know how I'll react when I see her," Eriol said. Syaoran rolled his eyes and put his arm around Eriol. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Syaoran said.  
  
Meling looked out the window seeing the snowy night sky and then Syaoran's house ahead. "Were here," Meling said. Sakura's heart jumped at what Meling said. "Finally," Rita said smiling. The Limo parked in the drive way and the door opened. Sakura walked out first looking at the huge house that was in front of her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Wow, it's a huge, it reminds me of my house," Tomoyo said. Meling walked at head leading then to the door. Tomoyo could feel her body tensing up thinking about Eriol. "Okay, here are the rules: No making out unless you have a room and not here in this house kinda room, no spiking the drinks, knock on a door before entering, the second floor is okay, but don't go in Syaoran's room, My room, Eriol's room, and the office room, you can go in the garden just don't mess anything up." Meling said.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence. Meling smiled and then opened the door. The hall way was dark and Syaoran watched at he was floating in the air counting the people.  
  
Eriol looked at the turn tables and sighed again. "Okay Eriol you can do this," He said to him self as his started the first song witch was Daft punk, one more time (Yes I know I put this song in all the time but I love it). Sakura began to feel more comfortable as she following Meling to the room. When they stepped in they gasped and ahhed at the wonderful sight of Christmas decorations.  
  
Sakura smiled and took off her coat showing the outfit that she was wearing. It was green long skirt and a red thick turtle neck like sweater. Syaoran smiled disappeared into the room. Syaoran pulled the light system switch and the green, red, white gold, and silver light flashed. Tomoyo took off her coat showing what she was wearing. I was a long full dress that hugged her curves and the top part hugged her shoulders. Eriol's eyes widen seeing her in that black dress.  
  
Syaoran walked over too Eriol. "See I told you that you'd me fine," Syaoran whispered in Eriol ear. Eriol grinned while mixing Daft punk with Don't call me baby by Madison Avenue. Zachary and Rita stepped on the dance floor making it light up. More and more of the invited guest got on the motion light up floor. Sakura danced with Tomoyo and Rita. Sakura now wasn't so nervous now that she was dancing with her friends.   
  
Syaoran watched from afar feeling better that he finally saw Sakura after such a long time, at least it felt like a long time. After that song was over Eriol turned it to This is your night (Main mix) By Amber. He was playing all the old dance songs. Sakura still dancing not feeling a least bit hot was dancing her heart out.  
  
Eriol began getting use to mixing now. Eriol knowing turned it to R&B playing Sean Paul's Get busy. Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and winked at him making Eriol blush. Eriol scratched it a little my the light follow along. Zachary and Rita walked over to the food area and picked up at cup of punch with a lemon twist.   
  
Eriol faded the mix after about almost 30 minutes of dance mixes. "Okay, I'm going slow it down for a while you know what to do," Eriol said to Syaoran putting the mixes on shuffle for about twenty minutes. As the likes turned red and soft the song began. It was Dido's white flag. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo who was in the middle of the dance floor. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Eriol smiled back and took Tomoyo's hand. Sakura walked off the floor smiling at Tomoyo. Syaoran walked out the room and went to the stairs and sat trying to think his family poem and what it meant. Sakura drank a little punch and then walked out the room seeing Tomoyo still smiling at Eriol as they danced slowly across the floor an it lit in soft colors. Sakura walked into the hall way that was now lite by the red light. Syaoran didn't hear or notice Sakura walking over by the stairs.  
  
Syaoran sighed looked to the right seeing Sakura walking to him. "Hey Syaoran," Sakura smiled. Syaoran heart felt like it stopped. "Hey," He said getting up. Sakura smiled as she walked closer to Syaoran. Syaoran felt like rubber now he tried to keep together but it was really hard, It was like fighting something he didn't want to hold back.   
  
Sakura held out her hand then appeared at sword with a green design on it. Syaoran's eyes widened as he ran his finger the design. "Sakura, you didn't-" Syaoran was stopped. "I told you to let me," Sakura smiled. Syaoran took the sword. "It won't break or chip, I hope you enjoy it," She said. Syaoran smiled a little. "Close your eyes," Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked. Syaoran gave Sakura a just-do-it look. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. Syaoran open the black box and walked behind Sakura pushed her soft hair in front of her. Syaoran slipped on the necklace around Sakura neck and snapped it together. "Okay," Syaoran said. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. Sakura gasped. "It's beautiful," Sakura tuning around. "I thought you'd like it," Syaoran said mentally smiling at himself for a good job. Sakura smiled looking into Syaoran eyes. Sakura felt her heart beating wildly as she stepped closer to Syaoran. Syaoran heart was beating fast and slow keeping him from breathing right.  
  
Sakura kissed Syaoran softly on his lips sending a hot shock threw both there bodies. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him as he returned her kiss. Syaoran felt dizzy but he didn't care. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck deepening the kiss. Syaoran put his hand around her small waist, he could feel something inside him saying something but didn't know what ti was saying. Sakura broke the kiss for a moment catching her breath. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. Syaoran kissed Sakura again not wanting to let her go. Sakura smiled a little, kissing him back.  
  
Sakura felt it was her first time kissing someone. Syaoran felt like everything was going to be just fine and that was a first for him since everything wasn't fine. Sakura's hands ran threw Syaoran's hair as she kissed him. 'God, she so taste like cherry's,' Syaoran thought. The slow music stopped playing and they started playing Speedballin' by Outkast. (A/n:YAHHHHHHH! OUTKAST!). Syaoran and Sakura finally broke there kiss. Sakura smiled biting her lip a little. "I better go," She said backing up a little in the direction of room where her friends and classmates where. Syaoran nodded being speechless after that breath taking kiss. "Thanks for the beautiful necklace," She said sweetly and sadly not wanting to leave.   
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo and Eriol where outside looking at the snowy sky. "I so glad to see you again, Eriol," Tomoyo said lying he head on his shoulder. Eriol wrapped his arm around her. "Me too," He said. Syaoran walked over to the window watching them. The Eriol turned around seeing Syaoran nodded at him and then walk away. Eriol's heart began beating faster and faster knowing that he should tell Tomoyo how he really felt about her. "Um....Tomoyo?" Eriol said trying to clam down. "Yeah," Tomoyo said now looking dead in his navy blue eyes. "I.." Eriol stopped. "I, what?" Tomoyo said smiling wanting to know what he was going to say having no clue. "Tomoyo, I just want you to know that I'll be right here with you always," Eriol said choked a little a the end but got it out. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I know," She said touching his soft face. Eriol suddenly kissed Tomoyo. Tomoyo was kinda shocked but she kissed him back. 'I can't tell her yet,' Eriol thought as he moved closer to Tomoyo. 'I wonder if he know I'm in love with him, he's so wonderful, and a great kisser at that too' Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo laughed at what she was thinking. Eriol broke the kiss and smiled a little. "What's so funny?" Eriol said. Tomoyo stopped and smiled. "Oh nothing, it's just your a great kisser," Tomoyo blushed a little from what she said, Tomoyo was a little shocked that she said it out loud. "Really," Eriol said slyly before kissing her again. Tomoyo sighed as she kissed Eriol back. Syaoran went to the roof looking for Ki. Sometime Ki would be on the roof trying to catch birds. Syaoran was a little cold but he still was looking for Ki. Syaoran saw something back to his left. "Ki?" Syaoran said walking over. It was Ki, but he was bleeding and yelping softly in pain.   
  
Syaoran gasped and looked at Ki. It was a small gash on his hind leg. "Oh God," Syaoran said looking at the cut. And then a bird came flying where Ki was trying to eat him. Syaoran grabbed the bird and took his knife out cutting the left wing of the bird a little. The bird cried in pain. "Ki, I told you that coming on the roof will only get you hurt." Syaoran took out his a black cloth and wrapping it over the wound. Syaoran picked up Ki and walked to his room. The music was still blaring in the gym room and the warmth of Sakura's kiss still toughed Syaoran's lips. Syaoran led Ki on the floor and walked back over to the door and locked it. Ki looked at Syaoran with a sad and painful expression. Syaoran kneed down to Ki and chanted something under his breath. Ki hissed at Syaoran when Syaoran touch his wound still chanting.  
  
The wound began to close up killing all the germs in it. Syaoran chanted until it had fully disappeared. Syaoran sighed and looked at Ki as he slowly stood up. "That should do it," Syaoran said to Ki patting him on the head. Syaoran walked over to his bed and led down with his feet on the side on the bed. Syaoran touched his lips still tasting Sakura's kiss. Syaoran looked up and suddenly felt a pain in his arm, it felt like being shot at close range. Syaoran sat and pulled his sleeve up. It was nothing there the pain had moved to his throat making his cough violently. Syaoran covered his mouth trying not to make a sound. Syaoran looked at the palm of his hand and it was it blood. Syaoran began to feel dizzy. 'What's wrong with me?' Syaoran thought before he passed out.  
  
**  
Syaoran's mind  
  
What's happening to me? Syaoran was in a lovely house that had a very welcoming entrance. "Mom, I home!" Someone said in the back round. Syaoran turned around it was he eldest sister. Syaoran gasped. "Hello, anyone home," She said. Syaoran stood there and His sister just walked threw him. Syaoran gasped again. "Am I....dead?" He said out loud. "Oh, Hello honey," Said Syaoran Mother walking down the stairs to her. "Where's Syaoran?" His sister asked. "Oh, his out side with Meling training. He coming along wonderfully. He almost beat his father a chess today," She said smiling. His sister laughed. Syaoran looked at his Mother longing to feel her warm touch that made him feel safe. 'Mother' Syaoran thought. Syaoran followed his Mother and sister to rock garden that was next to the pool. "Now, Syaoran I want you to stay like this for a whole hour," Said a gently male voice.   
  
Syaoran walked thought the wall and to the door seeing himself doing a handstand on the large rock using his aura. "I don't remember doing that" Syaoran said walking a little closing. "Hey Mom," Little Syaoran said. "Now son concentrate," His Father said walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss. "Hey," He said looking into her eyes. "Eeew, get a room." Syaoran said. His sister laughed and his Mother and Father smiled. Then someone came running in. It was his other three sisters. "Dad! Mom! it came" They yelled running to them. Syaoran watched what happened seeing his other sisters. "It finally came," Said Syaoran three eldest sister with a laugh. Syaoran remember the last time he talked to her one day before she died but he can't remember what they talked about. Little Syaoran looked and still in his stance. But Syaoran's Mother and Father looked pleased. "Open it dear," Syaoran Mother said hold Her husbands hand. Syaoran's Father smiled and watched as Syaoran sister opened the black folder.  
  
She handed the letter inside over to her Father and then he began to read:  
  
Li Family,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that Syaoran Li has been excepted in the Lomachishu karate tournament in Beijing, China. It well be held on June 1, 3:05, PM. All tournament contestants can bring family and friends if they want, all contestants well be in a hotel sweep with the other 19 contestants. Congratulations in getting in the tournament, and good luck.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Nenomoto  
  
After he finish reading there was a silence. Syaoran smiled trying not to scream or move. "AAhh! He made it!" They yelled running over to Syaoran still doing his handstand. "I can't believe I made," Syaoran said smiling. "My son made it in, I can't believe this. After this let's go some place and celebrate," He said. Syaoran watched the moment glow as He saw his Father again. "Okay," Syaoran said. "Oh God, I thank you," Syaoran Mother said clapping her hands three time and bowing. "Oh little brother I'm so happy for you." She sisters said.  
  
Syaoran began to feel dizzy again as he moved to someplace else. Syaoran watched himself sleeping in his white covers with a wolf on it in a very large bed that was black and red. Little Syaoran was moaning and mumbling something but Syaoran couldn't make out what he was saying. The Little Syaoran sat up in a cold sweat. And then walked ran out of his room to his fourth eldest sisters room. She was still up writing a story that she had been working, she loved writing story. "Syaoran, it's late you should be in bed, what wrong?" She asked as she stopped trying.  
  
"I had a strange dream," Syaoran said as he walked to his sister. "Tell me," She said picking up her little brother and setting on her lap. "Well, I was in the ocean and I saw a black cat on the shore and they and pretty young girl that was wearing this pink and red Kimono that was on the shore with the black, and they I wasn't in the ocean anymore and I was older, I saw myself older and I was with the girl. She had these lovely emerald eyes that made me feel funny," He said. "And now I can't get her out of my head. Syaoran began to thinking he was dreaming about Sakura and Ki that night be was beginning to remember everything now.  
  
"Well, you might meet this girl one day, mmm. You might be in love with her." She said. Syaoran smiled. "If I fall in love well my family be with me?" Syaoran asked. His sister smiled at him. "I know we well," She said hugging him. Syaoran smiled that the sound of that. "Now off to bed or you'll never get up," She said and Syaoran. Syaoran watched his self head back to his room. Syaoran was not feeling the pain of what he forgot he knew that he couldn't have forgotten all these memories.  
  
Syaoran then began to feel hot, he was in fire but he wasn't burning at all. Then he began to hear the painful screams (that bite at anyone's ear) of his sister again. It seemed like he couldn't get away from that sound, the sound of the eating death that brushed against him. Syaoran saw himself looking at is burning home. Syaoran walked away from the fire and to himself. Little Syaoran was crying looking at the fire and hearing the dying screams of his sister. Suddenly the fire died out and little Syaoran was watching threw the remands of the house. Syaoran broke a burned glass case that had his father sword in it. Syaoran saw the burning fury in his eyes that would make anyone think that he's crazy.  
  
Syaoran got on his knees and began to pray. "Mother, Father, and my sister. I won't rest until I've killed the people that did this," He said and picked up the 20 pound, 6 foot three inch sword and ran after the guys that left. Syaoran gasped and ran after himself.  
  
Syaoran followed the guys that escaped from the fire into an alley way in the Hong Kong streets. Syaoran had them in a conner. Syaoran watched himself as he walked to the four guys in front of him. "Okay kid don't be crazy," One of them pleaded. "I'm far beyond crazy," Syaoran said as he jumped and attacked them. The men flipped over Syaoran and ran. Syaoran picked up the heavy sword and ran after them leaving a small crater on the ground. Syaoran followed afterwards finding himself in forest. Syaoran walked around looking for the guys. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT I'LL FIND YOU ANYWAY, AND WHEN I DID. I'M GOING TO CHOP TWO OF YOUR HEAD OFF AND BURN THE OTHER TWO SLOWLY!" Little Syaoran called and then something jumped him from behind. Syaoran was quiet enough to stab the man threw that head and throw him off hitting a tree.  
  
Syaoran watched not in horror but in wonder. "NOW IT'S THREE OF YOU!" Syaoran called. Syaoran threw felt something go threw and to his little self knocking him out. Then it changed again. Syaoran was screaming and yelling trying to get loose these men that were holding him down. Syaoran walked a little closer to see who it. Syaoran saw his master that taught him everything he knows, about anything and everything. He was chanting a weird dark spell, that made his aura turn a crimson and black that showed the evil extract. Syaoran began crying. "GOD, HELP ME!" He cried as the dark aura covered him. Syaoran watched.  
  
"So boss, you think this curse well last?" One of his lackeys asked. "It well last he won't remember us or anything that could give us away," The master answered.  
  
Syaoran eyes went wide. "I told that bitch to come with me and nothing well happen."  
  
'Mother,' Syaoran thought.  
  
End  
  
**  
  
The next day Eriol and Meling where playing monopoly while eating breakfast. "Yes, advance to go," Meling read. Eriol rolled his eyes counting his money. "Damn, I think your third time already," Eriol said picking up the dice and tossing it. Meling just smiled. "If we were play strippoly you'd be naked my now," Meling said. Eriol counted three spaces landed on chance. "Ha! get out of jail free card," Eriol said flashing it to Meling. "Damn you want to trade?" She said. Eriol smiled. "Nah, this is going to save me money," He said. Meling looked at the clock on her side and it was almost 10:30.  
  
"Syaoran usually gets up before us, I wonder if he's feeling all right?" Meling said. Eriol grabbed Meling hand and walked up stairs to Syaoran's room. "The doors lock, I know where a spear is." Eriol said stopping at Syaoran's bedroom door.   
  
Eriol lifted a small piece of wood under the rug that was in front of the door. "Got it," Eriol said. Meling took the key from Eriol and unlocked the door. It was dark in Syaoran's room the curtain were closed and the light were off. Meling walked slowly to the window while Eriol was looking at his cell phone. Tomoyo had just called him. Meling opened the window.   
  
"AAhh!" Meling fell over Syaoran's shoe. Eriol turned on the light and saw Syaoran on the bed pale as a ghost. "Oh God," Eriol ran over to Syaoran. "What happened to him?" Meling said getting up.   
  
Eriol touch Syaoran arm it had that had blood all over it. "I don't know, he's as cold as ice." Eriol said. Eriol didn't know to think he was as afraid that Syaoran was dead. Meling put her head on Syaoran chest to see if she can hear a heartbeat. "His heart stopped," Meling said. Eriol lifted Syaoran and took off his shirt. "What are you doing?" Meling said trying to stay calm.  
  
Eriol put his hands over his chest and began pushing of Syaoran chest. Meling sighed. "Oh," She said and got up to help. "Remember, with your heart beat," Meling said. Eriol pumped three time and Meling mouth to mouth Syaoran trying to get oxygen in his lungs. Eriol pumped even hard making Syaoran moved. "C'mon," Eriol whispered to himself. Meling and Eriol kept doing the CPR for about twenty minutes.  
  
"Eriol," Meling said stopping with a sad look on her face. Eriol began breathing heavy. "NO! He's not," Eriol said pumping harder and harder. Eriol's eyes began to fill up with tears. "No," He cried a tear fell on Syaoran chest and rolled down his side. Eriol hit on his chest and started crying. "No," He said again. Meling sighed looking at Eriol. Eriol hit on Syaoran chest again. "You can't die," He said. More tears dropped on Syaoran.  
  
Eriol felt Syaoran's chest move. Eriol whipped his eyes with the arm of his shirt. Syaoran's chest moved again and the warmth and color of his skin came back slowly. Eriol led his head on Syaoran's chest and he heard a heart beat. Eriol gasped. Syaoran opened his eyes a little. "What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran said dully with his eyes half open. Eriol hugged Syaoran tightly. Meling sighed thanking God that Syaoran wasn't dead.  
  
"Eriol......Get off me," Syaoran said coldly. "Oh, Sorry." Eriol said and then he grew angry and then slapped Syaoran. Syaoran sat up and looked at Eriol confused. "What was that for?" Syaoran said. "I thought you were dead, you keep doing this I'll kill you myself," Eriol shouted. Syaoran put his shirt back on and got out the bed. "What happened to you?" Meling asked. "My soul went to the past, I remember everything, and I who did it and why," Syaoran said. Eriol and Meling looked at each other and then to Syaoran.  
  
**  
Cliffhanger! I hope you like it so far. I was really excited writing this chapter REMEMBER: R&R.   
  
Thank u 2 all who review. You give me the energy to work harder and sorry if my grammars still bad. I'm still working on it.   
  
Sakura123  
  
**


	18. Morning death, kidnapping and saving

**Chapter 18:  
Morning death, kidnapping and saving**

Syaoran looked out the window still feeling emotional of what he saw in that little vision he had a while ago. "Tell us," Meling said sitting on Syaoran bed. Syaoran sighed. "Fine, but when I tell you, you don't say a word to anyone about it," Syaoran said embracing the word 'anyone'. Eriol and Meling nodded. 

Syaoran sighed and walked over to then a little and sat on the floor. "Okay, before I was born, my father met my mother in collage. He really did love her. I read it in his journal a while back, but anyway. My Mother never really noticed my father as a lover but a friend until one afternoon. My so-called master was in love with my Mother and wanted to her to himself. He was found her walking across a bridge and trying to take my mother, but father turned up and kicked his ass and married Mom a good while later as we all know."

Eriol sat next to Meling and listened to every word Syaoran was saying. "Later after Mom had me and my sisters. My so-called master had killed my grandfather. Leaving behind that box that we found in Japan," He went on. "What was in the box?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sighed. "My grandfather on my mother's side was an explorer. Mom and Dad would tell storys and stuff ,I never really met him.The box had my grandfather greastest find, Pure gold slates," Syaoran said.

Meling and Eriol's eyes widened. "Pure gold in this house." Eriol stammered. 

Syaoran nodded.

"Anyway. My grandfather hide that gold because he knew that they, as in Beak and the other, would use it to make there company store and crush every company in the world. Later, about a month after my granfather death, I entered a Karate touranment, I trained hard with Dad everyday. But I remember having a dream about me being older and seeing Sakura and Ki at the shore while I was in the ocean. I forgot that dream, but I don't remember Dad saying that I'll find three boxes in Japan one day and what I find well help me." Syaoran stopped for a moment.

"Those boxes that you gave us," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded agin. "Have you got them opened yet?" Syaroan asked. "No, I'm almost there though," Eriol answered taking his box that was in his pocket. "And you Meling?" Syaoran looked over at Meling. Meling blushed a little and showed Syaoran the box that showed the picture of the moon that was in the right order.

"Meling, how come you didn't tell anyone," Eriol said taking the box from Meling. "Well, I thought you'd know by now, I'm good at puzzles like that," Meling said. Syaoran took the box from Syaoran and opened it. It was a small light coming from it. "It's a crystal," Syaoran said showing them. Eriol begain moving the flat squares trying to get it open. "Don't worry about that yet." Syaoran said to Eriol.

"Eriol remember that door in the house," Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. Syaoran took the Crystal that was in Meling had in her boxes and ran out the room. Meling and Eriol looked at each other and ran after him, Syaoran ran threw the garden and to his former home. Syaoran ran to where they found a hidden room that had a strange door. Syaoran panted a little with Eriol and Meling following behind him.

Syaoran placed the crystal in the crystal shaped slot the door moved making bust fly everywhere and a huge gust of wind filled the room into the door. 

"It must have be air locked." Eriol said. "So, one of us has a diamond or a Emerald?" Eriol said catching on. Syaoran nodded. "We just need to open the boxes.I have something to do," Syaoran said walking off. Meling sighed and looked at the two slots. Syaoran walked past the garden and then into the kitchen. "So what are we goin' do?" Meling said. Syaoran looked at Meling with soft eyes and then to Eriol.

"Are family was killed out of pure jealousy," Syaoran said feeling his blood boil. "Now that my father company is no more he takes all the money that was left over and the only why he can make big money is by-" Then he was cut off. "Drug and weapons," Eriol said no understanding everything.

Syaroan turned around and nodded. "I have a perfect plan to make sure his world falls apart just like mine did, I need to make a phone calls and Meling go to the mall and get me a business like outfit, I think we'll play cat and mouse," 

After that statement Ki showed up and looked at Syaoran with a 'where the mouse?' kinda look. Meling nodded and left the kitchen and Eriol passed the phone to Syaoran and smiled. "Do what you have to do," He said. Syaoran took the phone and nodded. Eriol walked out the room and shut the doors. 

Syaoran sighed and begain dialing. "Yes, I'm looking for a girl name Muki Afato, does she still live there?" Syaoran asked and then there was a long pause. "Well tell her a guy she met a long time ago would love to go on a private date with her," Syaoran lied laughing in his mind. "Yes, Syaoran, tell her to meet me at the park in 10 minutes, thanks ,bye." Syaoran hung up the phone and walked out the kitchen and smiled at his stupid lie he made.

Eriol was waiting out side the kitchen door and then walked over to the front door. "Eriol, go to my office room and make sure that me computer alaram is on," Syaoran said walking to the front door and putting on his shoes. "Where are you going?" Eriol asked as he walked to the stairs. Syaoran grinned and said: "I have a date,"

Eriol sighed and walked up the steps as Syaoran walked out the door and headed to the park. Syaoran had the feeling that christmas was goin' be a little more then he excepted. Syaoran finally got to the park seeing a girl with flaming red hair and a long wool coat with leather boots on.

She looked about Syaoran age and which she is. "Oh Syaoran," She called. "Muki how nice to see you," Syaoran said sweetly faking a smile when he really wanted to knock her out. "I know you wanted me," She said. Syaoran stop smiled and then grabbed her arm. "Hey, I thought this was a date," Muki said. "It's not, I only said that to get you here, it's so hard to track you," He said walking past a bunch of people.

"What?!" She shouted.

"C'mon, I haven't got all day, I need you to do something for me," Syaoran said seriously as that rushed though more crowds of people doing last minute shopping around the park area. Muki finally got out of his strong grasp. "I'm not hacking anything for you, I have a clean record now and I want to keep it that way," She protested. Syaoran sighed and then told her everything in on breath. 

****

EIGHT MINUTES LATER

"Okay let me get this stright, you want to hack into a bank account, because Jihochi's father killed your family and now you want to make everything he's ever known fall apart like what happened to you?" Muki said slowly. Syaoran nodded. "Damn that's pretty frickin' thin," She said as she followed Syaoran as he walked. "So?" He said. "Fine," Miki said with a sigh. "But....you have to give me two grand," She said. "Done, now come on I haven't got all day," He said grabbing her hand making her blush. Syaoran begain running to his house that was about five blocks about.

**(Tomoyo and Sakura in Japan)**

Tomoyo and Sakura were at the mall once again doing last minute shopping it was strange Sakura was still holding onto that necklace Syaoran gave her it was werid she could feel his aura on it like it was planted there.

"Sakura, how about this one, you think Eriol will like it?" Tomoyo said holding put a black shirt with gray buttom. "Nah," Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed and put the shirt back. "Tomoyo, maybe you should get him like a ring or something that'll last," Sakura sugessted.

"I guess, it's just I don't really think Eriol wants anything thing like that, I just wish he was here with me," She said sadly.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Sakura said softly touching a sweater. Tomoyo smiled and looked down and walked to where Sakura was.

"Yeah, I can't see anyhing to hate about him, He's smart, a gentleman, kind, and when he says things to me I think I just might float away, he's perfect," She said.

"You know what, I think you should be there at christmas with him, I think that would be a perfect gift," Sakura said as they walked out the store. "But we just came from Hong Kong," Tomoyo said.

"Well, yeah, so you can go, I'll stay here, Touya and my dad are coming home for Christmas remember, I'll be fine, Christmas eve at my house is very busy," Sakura said with a smile. Tomoyo slowly smiled back. Tomoyo and Sakura walked threw the mall happyily looking at the shopper fight over toys and clothes.

**(Back to Syaoran in Hong Kong at his house)**

"Okay Muki, this is my brother Eriol, and he's not sinlge so don't even think about it," Syaoran said walking up the stairs to his office with Eriol and Muki between him, Meling wasn't there she was still on the suit hunt. 

"Hmup," She pouted. Syaoran, Eriol, and Muki walked to Syaoran's office. Syaoran had a feeling that his plan was goin' be great Christmas eve was coming (Which was the next day) and everything was going smoothly. Syaoran opened his office door and turned on his computer. Eriol grabbed Muki and sat her in the chair that was in front of the computer. 

"You know this ain't goin' be easy, with a guy like this is bank account will be guarded with fire wall and high codes," She said. Eriol turned and looked the computer. "Shut your complaning and get to work," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded and sigh on the internet.

Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Eriol said walked past Muki. "Hey Eriol, maybe we can go out sometime," She said pinching his butt. Eriol jumped at her touch and looked at Syaoran as if it was a bad Idea to bring her. Syaoran sighed and turned back to the computer.

Muki sighed and type the name of the back and then Jihochi's father's name. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" She asked trying in a code.

"I need full control of his account. Eriol came running up the stairs. "Meling is back, where do you want this suit?" Eriol asked out of breath. "Um....just put it on my bed, thanks." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and Meling came running up the stairs as Eriol left. 

"Meling come here," Syaoran said as she stopped at his door. Meling walked over breathing heavy. "I hope your a large," Meling said with a little laugh. Syaoran walked closer to his and gave Meling a flower hair pin. "Syaoran," She said softly. "Keep this in your hair at all time, okay?" Syaoran said putting it into her hair that was in a bun. Meling nodded and smiled. "Ohh, Syaoran's goin' get some," Muki sang. Syaoran shot her a 'shut up' making Muki turn back to the computer.

"Get back to work, or I'll make sure that you record is a dirty as a cat box full of shit," Syaoran threatened. Meling walked off leaving Muki and Syaoran along.

****

  
****

  
The next morning, **Christmas eve**, very servent was helping with the riffles and bells and lighting for Xmas. Eriol was in the kitchen helping the cooks with pie and cakes, and Meling was putting up lights, while Syaoran worked on the tree. Syaoran was sad at the time, he remember everything when christmas came around when his family was still alive. 

And since he as the last on born he would put the star at the top. Syaoran walked around the tree carefully putting on the red velvet riddion. "Syaoran, you have to taste this cookies I just invented. It's like a sugar cookies but better," Eriol said walking over with a cookie in his hand and flour all over him. Syaoran stopped and looked at his flour coated brother. "What happened?" Syaoran said taking the cookies. 

Eriol blushing and laughed a little. "Well, I have a habit of hunching on the decortations for the gingerbread house, " He said. Syaoran nodded taking a bit of the cookie. "Well the cooks and I had like a little flour fight," He finsihed nervouly.

Syaoran chewed the cookie slowly. Eriol closed his eyes having a feeling that Syaoran was going to say something mean.

"You know, this cookie is good, make a doulbe batch, and trying not to track all over the place I just finished sweeping," Syaoran said. Eriol smiled and nodded. Syaoran put the rest of the cookies in his mouth and went back to the tree. Meling came in finally letting cold winter air and snow in the door. "Mmm, what's that smell," Meling said shacking the snow off her pants leg hat and shutting the door.

"Eriol invented a cookie," Syaoran said finally getting to the last turn of the tree. "You tasted it yet?" She asked taking off her boots and walking over. "Yeah, it's like a butter sugar cookie with a after taste of peanut butter." Syaoran said. Meling clapped her hands and smiled. "Syaoran, can I tell you something somewhere private?" She said. Syaoran nodded and followed Meling to the second floor bathroom. Meling shut the door behind them and sighed.

Syaoran sat on the tub rim and sighed. "Okay shoot," He said.

"Okay, I got a phone call from Tomoyo saying that she wants to come over for christmas since Eriol would like it, you know Eriol such a romantic," Meling said. Syaoran looking down and scoffed. "She also said for me to ask you so it won't be any trouble, Since it's your house," She finsied.

Syaoran nodded. "Okay, she can come, and you can play matchmaker with them to if you want, Eriol's want to tell Tomoyo how he really feels about her, you know all that mushy talking crap" Syaoran said getting up and walking to Meling at the door. She smiled and hugged Syaoran. 

"Oh Syaoran, the christmas spirit is making everyone happy," She said letting go of Syaoran and opening the door. "It not any christmas sprit, I'm just in a good mood for _once_," Syaoran said walking out the bathroom and back down stairs.

Syaoran and Meling didn't say anything as Syaoran walked down stairs and headed back to the tree.

"Oh, I want to show you and Eriol to see the light tonight after dinner, is that alright?" She said. "Yeah such, why don't you get something warm to drink, you look pale," Syaoran said putting the star on the tree with his magic. Meling nodded and walked away dialing Tomoyo on her cell phone. Syaoran went into the flour standed steaming kitchen. "Eriol," Syaoran called over the loud hissing sound of the steaming rice.

Eriol turned around cleaning off his glassed. "Yeah?" He answered back. Syaoran sighed. "Nevermind," Syaoran walked out the kitchen and then looked at the christmas tree he didn't plug up the light on the tree yet, but it still looked like it glowed.

****

(10:30 that very same night)

Syaoran stayed up with Meling waiting for Tomoyo to arrive she got in the plane as soon as Meling called back. Tomoyo's mom was a little disappointed but when Tomoyo told her why she was going, Tomoyo's mother understood. Syaoran had made them hot coco for Meling and himself.It was a little cold in that dining room at night, and even colder in the winter.

"Syaoran can I ask you a question?" Meling said looking over at Syaoran who nodded. "How would a person know if your really in love?" Meling asked sitting her mug on the coffee table. Syaoran sighed and looked into his mug not seeing himself before that lights were off and at this time Eriol was sleep.

"My Mother always told me when your really in love you would want to do anything for this person, everything about that person would make you feel so alive, and this emptyness fulls at the sound of there voice, something like that, why would you ask me that?" Syaoran said looking over at Meling.

Meling rested her head on Syaoran shoulders. "I don't know, are you in love?"

Syaoran socffed. "No, I don't want to be, I've got better things to do then falling in love," He said.

Meling smiled.

"You a bad liar, I know you think about Sakura everyday, stop trying hide it, it's all over your face," She said. Syaoran took a gulp of his hot coco trying to hide his crimson face. "No I'm not," Syaoran protested. "Yeah, right," Meling said and then the door bell rang making Meling jumped a little. "Meling, make sure Eriol's still sleep," Syaoran said getting up and walking to the door. Meling nodded and ran up the stairs. 

Syaoran opened the door and saw Tomoyo in a wool coat with a suitcase. "Hey," She said shivering. Syaoran took her suitcase and invited her in. "Sorry, I'm came so late, Sakura suggested I leave tonight," She said taking off her boots and shutting the door. Meling came running down. "He's dead sleep," Meling said walked down the stairs to Tomoyo.

"Meling, thanks," Tomoyo said giving her a hug. Syaoran went into the kitchen and got Tomoyo some coco also. Then afterward. Tomoyo put her gifts under the tree and and went to her room, that guest room that was on the same floor as Eriol's room. Muki however was still up finishing the last few codes and was still up after seven cup of coffee with no cream on sugar.

****

(Christmas day!)

Syaoran dream

"Where am I?" Syaoran voice echoed threw a room that was dark. "Eriol!" He called but there was no answer. "Meling!" Syaoran looked at his hand and they were chained in black chains behind his back. "No please, please I beg you," Syaoran heard a female voice that sounded a lot like Sakura's or Tomoyo's. "Syaoran!" She said. "Sakura, where are you?" Syaoran pulled at his chains really hard pulling his slowly off the walls. Syaoran used his magic to make then come off. "Sakura!" He called once agin running in the endless darkness and then there was a like a room. Syaoran walked in and saw Eriol hanging by his neck. Meling thoart was slit and Sakura and being stabbed over and over and over.

Syaoran ran over to the man and tackled him. Syaoran looked at the man and it was Beak. "Just a gift for the hoildays," He said coldy. Syaoran looked over at Sakura was a dead on the floor and soaked in his on blood.

Syaoran took the knife that was in Beak hand and thrust it to his heart. Syaoran crawled too Syaoran with his eyes filling his tears. "No, Noooooo!!!!!!!!" 

End  


Syaoran opened his eyes and felt some beside him. It was Eriol and Meling hold a put of coffee. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" They shouted. Syaoran looked at his clocked and sighed trying to get the horrorible images out of his head. "Syaoran, you okay? You were moaning Sakura's name in your sleep," Meling said handing the cup of coffee to Syaoran who begain to sit up. Syaoran was flushed from the nightmare then he look at the cup and drank the coffee trying to hide his emotions.

"That doesn't matter," Syaoran said. "Um....Eriol could you go in the guest door on the third floor you forgot something up there last night," Syaoran said looking over to Meling to play along.

"Oh yeah, It's that thing, Syaoran ,with the thing," Meling said pushing Eriol out the room. "Really? I don't remember going on the third floor besides to get the star for the tree," Eriol said walking out. "Well, you'll know when you see it," Syaoran called as Eriol walked down the hall. Syaoran and Meling didn't say anything things until they he Eriol walking up the stairs that lead to thrid floor.

"Man, I bet you ten bucks his goin scream," Meling said. "I bet twenty if his fainted," Syaoran said getting out the bed. Syaoran and Meling walked out the door and listened "Tomoyo!" He yelled and then there was a thunk. "Eriol, Oh God." Tomoyo shouted. "Shit," Meling said handing over the ten bucks.

Syaoran smelled the cash that Meling gave him. "Nothing like freshly won cash in the morning." Syaoran said walking down the hall to his office room. Later Syaoran and the others had breakfast and opened there gift. Syaoran got Meling a pear necklace since she always wanted on, and Eriol a book on three second exploding spells, and Tomoyo a black velvet dress with a bare back. 

He thought Eriol would love that on her. Eriol got Syaoran a Two way, digital picture, and voice recorder cell phone, Tomoyo amethyst ear rings, and Meling a whip since she liked that dumb Catwoman movie. It was a very full chirstmas Syaoran had laughing eight time and which was rare at the time.

****

(Sakura's house christmas)

"Happy Christmas Touya," Sakura said handing him a large and heavy box. "Thank squirt," He said taking the box and wincing in pain. He broke his leg while running from nine unleased pitbulls at his job.. "You okay," Sakura father said smiling opening his gift Sakura gave him. He nodded and opened the box. It was a alian laptop. "Sakura, Wow, you stole this didn't you?" Touya said teasingly. Sakura huffed. "No, I saved up for a long time, Tomoyo helped me too so it's a gift for me and Tomoyo," Sakura said opening his gift for her father. "Tell he thanks if you see her Kaijuu," Touya said.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't call me Kaijuu this month," She protested. "I lied," He said smiling. 

Sakura's Father thanked Sakura for the shoes and safey glasses he'd be needing at the new dig sight he would be working on. Sakura bended down and wrote her name on Touya's cast. 

Sakura necklace fell out of her shirt. "That's a pretty little thing, Sakura. Did someone give it to you?" Mr. Fujitaka said. Sakura sat down and placed her hand over the necklace. "Yeah, Syaoran gave it to me as a gift for christmas, when I went to his party in Hong Kong," Sakura said closing her eyes and remembering every moment that night. Touya growled. "You mean that brat," He said. "Now, now Touya, matters," His father said. 

**(Happening at Syaoran house: Syaoran sneezzed three time in a row. "Dude are you getting a cold?" Meling asked Syaoran.)  
**

Sakura walked over to her Father and hugged him. "He's really nice deep down, it's just that he anger because he didn't die with his family who was murdered," Sakura said sadly picturing Syaoran in her head.

****

  
Syaoran shared dinner with the servent, his brother, and Tomoyo, and Meling. It was really great. It may not have felt exactly like it was with his family back then, but he was happy. Meling showed everyone the light after dinner since she couldn't do it on Chritsmas eve. 

And it was a little over board but it was great all in all. Syaoran looked at Meling and grabbed her hand.

"Meling, I forgot to show you that thing, from last night, My computer keeps getting these porn screensavers, I need to make a blocker for them," He said grabbing hand and walked over the living room.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Meling said catching onto what Syaoran was saying. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed a little at what Syaoran said. Meling shut the door and left a little crack so they'll be able to hear.

"Syaoran, you really are a nice person," Meling said. Syaoran sighed. "Okay, just keep quiet," Syaoran said.

Eriol felt his heart racing like crazy he knew he had to tell his.

"Eriol?"

They said at the same time.

"Tomoyo?"

They smiled for a mintues. "No you got first," they said in unison once again. "You go first Eriol," Tomoyo said. Eriol blushed a little and his glasses slip down his face a little and then he push it back up. "Tomoyo, I-I- want to thank you for coming here for chrstmas, that ment a lot to me," Eriol said. Syaoran sighed in fustration. "Man Eriol such a wimp," Meling said.

"Your turn," Eriol said to Tomoyo. "Eriol, I want to say that-" Then Tomoyo paused. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo face that was holding so much fear, it was written all over her face. "Yes, Tomoyo?" Eriol said.

"I love you, Eriol. I can't take it anymore. I want to be with you all the time, you mean so much to me, If you got hurt I don't know what I'd do," She bursted out standing up. Syaoran and Meling looked at each other and grinned looked back at Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol stood up to Tomoyo level and smiled.

Eriol walked a little closer and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Tomoyo Daidoji," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo making tears of joy come out of her eyes.

Tomoyo kissed Eriol back. Eriol wrapped his arms around her as if it would be the last time he would see her. "Oh they look so cute and shit," Meling said smiled. Syaoran smiled and walked away. "Syaoran, were are you goin'?" Meling said. Syaoran stopped and looked back. "I opened my box, I have to put it where it belongs," Syaoran said showing her the box. "What did you get?" Meling said. "A emerald," He said walked to the kitchen that lead to the garden and the garden that lead to his former home.

Syaoran paided his respects to the shrine and walked into the house. Syaoran took the Emerald out the box and then Ki ran into the small crack of the door that was half open. "Ki no," Syoaran called trying to grab Ki's tall but missed. "God damn it, Ki" Syaoran said getting up.

Syaoran looked down at the emerald and kissed it thinking of Sakura and then place it into it place on the door. It was another gust of wind blew past Syaoran, it brought dust and ashes from the house. Syaoran looked at the Diamond shape part and then sighed. 'Eriol you better hurray up,' Syaoran thought.

**TBC**

YO! ALL MY REVIEWER . Yes, I'm in a very good mood. Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story and Sadly enough it's coming to an end. But don't worry. I'm still updating SELFISH. It's just my goddamn Disk it busted and now I have to rewrite 7. But don't worry. Sorry I haven't updated this I've been trying to get everything together, and don't worry I'm almost finish, stay tuned

Sakura123  



	19. Acting on deadly emotions

_Thank u 2 all the readers who read this story thank you to all who reviewed this I had so much fun hearing your thoughts.  
_

Chapter 19:  
Acting on deadly emotions  


Like any holiday it passes and new years was coming. Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol were at the airport seeing Tomoyo off. During those few days Eriol and Tomoyo had been extremely close. Meling like watching them kissing it was funny and sweet to her for some nasty reason.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home," Tomoyo said to Eriol holding his hands. Eriol smiled looking into Tomoyo's eyes. "What?" She said with a little laugh. "Nothing, just me careful, Okay?" Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled and kissed Eriol. Syaoran sighed. 'Great another kissing scene' Syaoran thought. It was like the twentieth time Eriol and Tomoyo had been kissing today. I looked over at me at Meling who was smiling and looked flushed to me.

"Miss, the planes leaving in three minutes," Said a woman in a navy blue uniform. Eriol and Tomoyo ended that kissed and smiled.

"Be good, Meling," Tomoyo said teasingly. "Oh please girl, you know I won't," Meling said. Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran. "I'll tell Sakura you said Hi," Tomoyo whispered in Syaoran's eyes making him blush lightly at the thought of Sakura.

Tomoyo hugged Meling and Syaoran. "Bye," She said walking onto the plane. Tomoyo put her hand over her heart as a sigh of love to Eriol and Eriol did the same. Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol walked over to the Limo Syaoran always uses.

Syaoran told the driver were to go. Eriol took off his jacket and sighed. "Okay, what the plan?" He said seriously.

Syaoran looked at his watch and then at Eriol and Meling. "Okay, I made a meeting at some strip club down town, at ten tonight so we have a lot of time to get ready," Syaoran said.

"Wow a strip club, kinky," Meling said crossing her legs. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But look, I'm Zachary Hong, not Syaoran Li. If they know were dead where we stand, this is only to see what'll be Beak's and the others next move," Syaoran said.

Eriol smiled and clapped his hands. "Great, so we can make you names?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded. "Great I'll be your wife Linda Hong," Meling said. "Yeah and I'll be your second hand man," Eriol said.

"Good," Meling said. "So, do we kiss?" Meling asked. Eriol laughed and looked at Syaoran. "Not unless it's necessarily," Syaoran said in an annoyed tone. Meling squalled and giggled. "I'm goin' love this," She said.

(**Sakura's house)**

Sakura was sleeping she had been to so many party's with her friend on the holiday it was mad fun. Sakura was sleeping on the couch with the T. V. on she was watching the news be went to sleep/

Sakura dream  
**  
'Where am I?' Sakura asked looking around. she was in a burning building. "SYAORAN, NO! WAKE UP!" Sakura heard a male voice yell Sakura walked threw the fire not feeling anything then she saw herself in a glass cage and Tomoyo who looked knocked out. "SYAORAN GOD DAMN IT WAKE YOU, YOU CAN WITH STAND MORE THEN THIS, YOU HEAR ME THIS IS NOTHING!" The male voice shouted again but louder. Sakura turned around and saw Eriol over Syaoran who was lying on the floor. **

Sakura looked at Syaoran was a badly beaten and bloody. Meling was walking over to Eriol and Syaoran, her arm look broke in the way the bone was kind of sticking out. "NO!" Eriol cried with tears running down his face like a stream. Sakura walked over to him and tried to touch Eriol but her hand went threw. "NO, IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS," He cried rocking back and forth over Syaoran's body. Syaoran looked at Syaoran face who's color was disappearing. "No, Nooooo!" Sakura screamed covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

End

Sakura sat up and looked around seeing the snow falling and the dream she had. "Syaoran," She said holding onto the necklace Syaoran gave her. Sakura looked over at the phone and picked it up dialing Syaoran's cell.

**  
(At Syaoran's house) **

Syaoran was getting dressed the day had went faster then he thought but winter brought short days anyway. Syaoran slipped on a pair of never been worn black shoes and then he green phone began ringing.

Syaoran looked at the number and then pressed the TALK button. "Hello?" He said holding the phone on shoulder slipping on his pants. "Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked sounding a little worried. Syaoran sat on his bed.

"Yeah, something happened, Sakura?" Syaoran asked feeling the fear in her voice. Sakura sighed trying to think should she tell him or say nothing, it's not like she's lying or anything thing.

"Nothing, I was just calling to see if your okay, that all," Sakura said. "So why are you all shaken up?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed. "I just had a bad dream, nothing serious," She lied.

"Syaoran C'mon were goin' be late," Meling called from the door. "I have to go, Sakura." Syaoran said sadly stilling wanting to hear her voice. "Where are you going?" Sakura said quickly.

"Don't worry Tomoyo well tell you everything," Syaoran said hanging up and getting his laptop and running out his room wearing orange glasses to cover his eyes color.

Sakura hung up that phone and pray to God that her dream wouldn't come true.

**(going to the strip club)**

Ten minutes later, Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol were at the door of the strip club where guy and girl were going in and out. "Okay, Meling don't say anything unless you spoken to and don't say anything that would give us away," Syaoran said. Meling was wearing a black dress and pushed her breast up and hugged her curves. Eriol on the other hand was dress in all black even his glasses. "I think we look good," Eriol said laughing.

Meling smiled and hugged Syaoran arm. "Remember, listen and suggest, we don't want any drug blood on are hands," Syaoran said putting a hat on and getting out the car.

Syaoran and Meling got out the car first and when Eriol. Syaoran walked up to the bouncer and whispered something. "Fine his on the second floor," The bouncer said firmly trying not to look at Meling's body.

Syaoran grinned and walked in. "Syaoran this place is sick," Meling said looking at the skanky woman dancing on the stage with a least seven dozen pervert's hooting. Eriol laughed at what Meling was saying in agreement.

Syaoran stopped and turned to him. "You ass, your supposed to do motionless," Syaoran said. Eriol nodded as the approached at wide stair case and the seeing a door at the top. Meling nodded and opened the door.

The room was filled with smoke and nine men playing cards with bottle of drugs and everything in the middle. "And you are," Said someone behind Eriol. "Good evening, my name is Zachary Hong, this is my wife Linda and my bodyguard Coop," Syaoran said in a different voice that sounded natural.

"And you want?" Said a man in the room getting up and stepping into the light. "Well, I've seen your records and there not at all.....clean, so I was thinking about helping you," Syaoran said stepping in and sitting down in an empty seat. Syaoran looked around the table seeing Jihochi's Father, Beak, and some other that he had never seen.

"Okay, Mr. Hong, what's the catch," Beak said looking from Meling to Syaoran. "Well, you see all you have to do is pay me one thousand dollars and I'll get the job done," Syaoran said with a sly grin. "Nogi, what do you think?" An old man said looking over at Jihochi's father. 'Syaoran, why are they calling him Nogi?' Eriol thought to Syaoran. Syaoran looked over at Eriol and sighed. 'I'm not sure, that might be his real name since he is wanted in America,' Syaoran said telepathy to Eriol.

"Fine," He said handing his a ward of money. Meling walked over to the table and bent over Syaoran and picked up the money, making all the guys at the table look down her dress. Meling looked down at her chest and smiled at the guys. Syaoran and Eriol rolled there eyes secretly. Meling handed Syaoran the money.

"Okay, not all I need is your password and account number and how much money you want in there, not even the military well be able to break this code I'll protect you account with," Syaoran said typing on her wireless laptop. "My password is 451107, and my account number is 9666, just make sure you keep it a secret." He said. Syaoran nodded typed it on the computer and the saved it on a desk.

"I bet that asshole Li didn't know anything about this," Beak said referring to Syaoran Father. Meling and Eriol looked at Syaoran's body tense up as they laughed. "Well, I'll inform in twenty-eight hours," Syaoran said getting up. "Hey, Hong you never kissed your wife, is she any good," Asked Nogi with a dirty grin on his face. Syaoran smirked and turned to Meling and gave her a look. She nodded and then stepped a little slower to Syaoran.

Syaoran and Meling kissed each other. Meling blushed and thought it was weird to request a kiss. Meling sighed and relaxed and kissed Syaoran back. Eriol tried not to laugh. Finally the kissed ended with the men around the table laughing. Syaoran winked at Meling and then walked out the room and the club. Syaoran got in the car and sighed and Eriol slammed the door. "Syaoran can I ask you something?" Meling said still a little breathless from the kiss. Syaoran looked over at her. "Um...is that the best you can kiss cause that was great," She said with a little laugh.

Syaoran smiled and laughed a little. "No, I won't even trying," Syaoran said. Meling and Eriol began laughing all the way home.

(Sakura's house)

Tomoyo had just arrived three hours ago and went straight to Sakura house. Tomoyo told Sakura everything that they found out, Sakura even told Tomoyo her dream that she had about Syaoran.

"Sakura! Why the hell didn't you tell him," Tomoyo said. "I didn't want him to worry, he's on his way of putting his family to rest and truly becoming happy, I don't want to mess things up with him worrying," Sakura said sadly holding back her tears. "But Eriol and Meling would want to know, there all the family he had left," Tomoyo protested. Sakura nodded. "I know but like I said I don't want anyone worrying,"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Okay, I won't tell but we must try not to let it happen," Tomoyo said thinking of Eriol's great sadness if it happened. Sakura nodded and walked to the kitchen and got a soda for herself and Tomoyo. "I'll call Eriol and tell him that where coming back, I can't stand all this tension, we need to be there," Tomoyo opening her grape soda. Sakura looked down and then looked up at Tomoyo. "But you just got back," Sakura said. "So, Sakura your my best friend if your going then I'm going," Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

(Syaoran's house)

Syaoran changed into his Pajamas and then went to the door in his former home. Syaoran walked to the door that was half opened. Syaoran walked over and peeked in but there was only darkness. "Ki?" Syaoran called threw the door but on her his voice echo. "Damn," Syaoran said now sitting next to the door.

Syaoran looked down at the necklace that held a wolf. Syaoran opened the locket and then listened to the sad yet lovely song. Syaoran looked in the crack of the stone door and sighed. 'Stupid cat' Syaoran thought. Then Syaoran walked about.

"Meow!"

Syaoran turned and ran back into the room. It was Ki. "Why did you go in there?" Syaoran said walking over and picking him up. Ki began to purr. "This is one thing I hate about cat's you can't stay mad at them long," Syaoran said playing with his paws. Syaoran walked over the house and walked all the way to his room and sat Ki on his bed.

Syaoran lied on his stomach playing with Ki's paws. "What was in there?" He said. Ki looked at Syaoran with an I-know-something-you-don't look on his face. "Your lucky you can go anywhere, us human are big and limited to small places." Syaoran said turning to this back and looked up at the wall. "I'm ready Ki, Beak and the others are mine for the taking, nothing stopping me now," He said. Ki walked over Syaoran and lied on his pillow. "I'll let you rest," Syaoran said getting up from the bed and walking out his room turning off the lights.

Syaoran walked into Eriol room to see what he was doing, for something reason he felt like talking to him. "Eriol?" Syaoran said walking in. Eriol's room was lit my French vanilla and vanilla candles all over the room. 'A little over board with the candles' Syaoran thought walking in.

"Empty your mind, be one with your soul, breath in and out deeply and slowly, empty your mind only with a clear mind well you see what's in your heart," Said a tape the was playing.

Syaoran looked over at Eriol who was floating using his aura. "Hey," Eriol said with his eyes closed. "What in hell are you doing?" Syaoran said leaning on his dresser. "It's a mind mediation, I've uses it for four days and it really work, it supposed to power your aura and you can be able to clear your mind, the only thing I can rid my mind of it Tomoyo, so I've been working really hard, not that I don't want to think about her but I have to empty my mind, C'mon try it with me," Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed and sat on the floor in front of Eriol. Eriol played the tape. Syaoran and Eriol closed there eyes and listened the man on the tape talk:

Breath inhale and exhale slowly  
think of nothing  
except breathing  
empty your mind,  
be one with your soul  
breathing in and out deeply and slowly,  
empty your mind,  
only with a clear mind well you see what's in your hear.  
Empty your mind of all thoughts and doubts.

Syaoran and Eriol slowly began to empty there mind. In a slow pace Syaoran began to see something, it was like another version.

"Hey, Dad.....I'm fine......Dad, I have to go to Hong Kong.........It'll only be for a little while.......I promise......love you too.....okay....bye"

"Hello my beautiful cherry blossom, and my lovely black raven"

"Who are you?"

"I'm goin' need you for something"

"What are you talking about?"

"COME HERE!"

"Syaoran, Syaoran, wake you!" Eriol yelled shacking him. Syaoran opened his eyes and sat up. "Something's wrong," Syaoran said. Eriol stood up and looked at Syaoran confused. "What?" He said. Syaoran closed his eyes again and pictured the girl and the voice. "It's Sakura and Tomoyo," He said. Syaoran looked at Eriol who had a feared look on his face.

"What did you see?" Eriol asked. "I think Beak gotten them," Syaoran said walked out Eriol's room with Eriol following behind. "There making there move," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded and went into Meling room. She was painting her fingernails some school bus yellow. "What's up?" Meling said screwing back on the nail polish top on the bottle. "Sakura and Tomoyo have been kidnapped," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded.

"When?" Meling said. "Just now, I had another one of those version," Syaoran said. Eriol turned his head and looked at the window down the hall. "You feel that?" Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. It was so sudden a big ball of fire came toward them. Meling pushed Syaoran and Eriol down seconds before the ball of fire hit them.

"MELING!" They both shouted. Meling was hit by the fireball but she wasn't hurt or burned. "It's a message, a warning just like when I first was at Japan," Syaoran said. Meling slowly turned around. "Well, Syaoran, you really got me when you went to that club and got all my masters account codes," Meling said but it wasn't her voice it echoed and it was Beak.

"What are you doing to Meling," Eriol said getting up and helping Syaoran up. "Well, nothing, she is just sleeping while I use her beautiful body," He said. "You bastard," Syaoran said.

"Well, if you hadn't been an ass about your poor bitty witty family you wouldn't be in this position, you would be under my master as a great assassin and wizard, but your just your like your father, an idiot just for his family, but I have something of yours and I'm pretty sure you know what," Beak said walked slower to Syaoran. Syaoran's fist curled into a fist, He tried holding back his anger and had to remember himself that it was Meling's body. "You better not touch, Tomoyo" Eriol said.

Eriol looked over at Meling's body. "Oh please, I'll kill her before she is even awake, meet me at the pier at midnight, if your late you girlfriends are fish bait" He said. Syaoran walked slower. "I just change me list, when I see you, you dead, and I'm goin' dance all over you." Syaoran said. Beak began laughing.

"That if you can find me and my Master, your love, is going be a great reason to kill this Sakura, she is very lovely but only whlie she's still alive,"

Meling's body fell to the floor and the fireball that surrounded her disappeared. "Meling," Eriol went over to her and shock her trying to awake her. "What happened," Meling said lazily opening her eyes. "Beak was using your body," Syaoran answered. "Really, I' swear I'm going beat the hell out of him." Meling said as Eriol and Syaoran helped her up. "We have to meet Beak at the pier at midnight," Eriol said. Meling nodded. "Syaoran, I'm with you," She said.

Syaoran nodded and looked down at Eriol's pocket's "You opened your box yet?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded. Meling felt something in her stomach do a back flip.

"Here, when your ready," Eriol said handing Syaoran the box. "Meling do you have your mini laptop on you?" Syaoran asked. Meling nodded and took a small but big enough laptop that was wireless. Syaoran walked to the stairs and sat. Eriol and Meling followed and sat on either side of him.

"What are you doing?" Eriol asked looking at the screen. Syaoran typed in Nogi's password: 451107, and them typed in his account number: 9666. "Syaoran are you stealing," Meling said. "No, this is all my family money, I only got half of it and now the rest is mine," Syaoran. "But that $158,256,500,150.50, have you gone bloody mad," Eriol said. Syaoran scoffed. "Do you want anything to happen to Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. Eriol just looked down. "Well, then, just follow me and I'm make sure she'll be just fine," Syaoran said. Eriol looked up at Syaoran. "I promise," Syaoran said not taking his eyes off the screen.

TBC 

Well, looks like things are heating up review, let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks for all the reviews.

Sakura123


	20. Without a fight?

**  
Chapter 20:  
Without a fight?**

  
It was about ten p. m Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol were getting ready. They couldn't get Sakura and Tomoyo back tonight it would be a risk they had to take. Eriol was really mad, he was so worried about Tomoyo's safety he want to be at the pier first. "Meling, are you still wearing the hair clip I gave you?" Syaoran asked from his room as Meling walked past. Picking up the sword Sakura gave his as a gift and putting in it's sheath. Meling walked in the room and nodded.

"Good," Syaoran said. "What's it for?" Meling asked sitting on Syaoran bed. "So you can look good before you die," Syaoran said Sarcastically. Meling sighed. "Ha, ha it is to laugh," She said rolling her eyes. "C'mon, what is it for?" Meling asked again in a more pleading tone. Syaoran sighed and looked over at her. "You'll see when the time calls for it, stop asking so many question." Syaoran said annoyed.

Eriol walked in and sighed. "What time is it?" He said pushing up his glasses for the tenth time in the last hour. Syaoran looked at his watch.

"It's only seven after ten, calm down and get my car stated, the red one," Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and walked away. "Syaoran, aren't you worried about Sakura and Tomoyo?" Meling said noticing Syaoran strange behavior. Syaoran put down his Father's sword and looked over at Meling again. "Yes, but I can't cloud my mind with being worried and nor should you, we'll get them back," Syaoran said with a clam tone in his voice. Meling nodded and lift the room heading for her's.

Eriol came back a few minutes later and looked at Syaoran with a frustrated sigh. "What now?" He said sliding his father sword into it's sheath. "I'm ready, we have to get going," He said. Syaoran nodded and took his sword also and walked out behind Eriol was saw Meling putting on her shoes. "Meling, wait!" Eriol said called jogging down the stairs to the door. Meling stopped before opening the door.

"Will you hurry it up," Meling said tapping her foot annoyed.

Syaoran ran after Eriol who was slipped on his boots. Syaoran picked up his shoes and put them on, they didn't need anything lacing they elastic slip on's. 

Eriol opened the door and ran to the car getting in the drivers sit. Syaoran got in the passenger sit without saying anything and Meling sat in the back in the middle so she could see what was in front of her. Syaoran belted up and sat back and closed his eyes trying to stay clam even though he wanted to blame himself for not protecting Sakura since he knew there you people after him.

Eriol put the car in reverse and drove out the drive way and drove down the street.

"Syaoran, what if it's an ambush?" Meling said leaning up to Syaoran. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked to Meling. "It might but if they do get us too, we needn't worry," Syaoran said. 

Eriol looked over at Syaoran for a second. It was strange Syaoran never said 'needn't' Eriol looked back to the road taking a turn. "What's that supposed to mean?" Eriol said still looking ahead. Syaoran looked out the window not answering his question. 

****

(MEANWHILE WITH TOMOYO AND SAKURA time: 11:45)

"Syaoran has great taste to love a woman as beautiful as you, and the bastard Eriol and this raven beauty," Nogi said to Beak who was smoking a cigar. Beak smirking while blowing the smoke out of his nose. "Yes, lovely." Beak said rubbing Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo gave him a death glare. "Yes," He said. Tomoyo leaned over and bit him. "Ouch," Beak yelled. Sakura stiffened and looked over at Tomoyo who had a fearless look in her eyes.

Beak slapped Tomoyo leaving a small gash on her right cheek. Tomoyo didn't wince of wail in pain. Her cut begin to bleed slowly running down her flushed cheek. "Little spitfire are we now," Nogi said chuckling. Sakura looked over at Nogi coldly and hoping the back of her mind Syaoran would come.

"Syaoran won't come."

Sakura looked down not believing what he said. "You just wait," Tomoyo began. "Syaoran is going to hunt you all down and kill you," She said.

_DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG.  
_

The clock's hand on Beak watch turned to twelve. "Well, looks like you lovers ain't coming." Nogi said smiling. "What make you think that," Meling said smiling from behind. 

Beak turned his head to the left and saw Eriol, Syaoran and Meling walking out the shadows. "Oh so you come, a little late," Beak said. Eriol turned and looked at Tomoyo. Eriol looked at her cut on her cheek. "You touched her," Eriol said looking straight at Beak knowing that he would touch her.

"So, you goin' do something about it? you four eyes little mama's boy prick," Beak said. "Hand them over," Syaoran said pushing back Eriol from going near Beak.

"Your late, unless you went to swim too" Nogi said snapping his fingers. Syaoran looked over at a girl that was grabbing Sakura. "Missy? it can't be, your dead," Syaoran said remembering the sight of her battered body at his house in Japan. The girl smiled and looked over at the other assassin's that attacked him a few months again at the beach.

"We weren't dead, that was are clones, are Master has perfected everything there is to know about cloning everything, emotionless copies," She said with a hint of pleasure in her voice. Syaoran felt his rage boiling to the top.

"Toss them into the ocean," Nogi ordered. Missy and the other assassin's walked Sakura and Tomoyo to the edge. "WAIT," Syaoran shouted making Meling jumped at Syaoran sudden demand. Beak and Nogi looked over at Syaoran. "Do you love her?" Missy asked with a dirty smirk on her face.

And there is was the question the dawned on Syaoran since he first kissed Sakura. Did he love her? or was it something he wanted to push away the pain of lost and regret. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who's eyes were filling up with tears of fear. The answer wouldn't save her so it wasn't something to be said in a lie. 

Syaoran looked at Missy and felt him heart beat slowly. "Yes," He said simply. Eriol and Meling looked over at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't mind anything that was going around him. "Say it to her then," Nogi said grinned. Syaoran looked over at Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran looked into each others eyes. Sakura's heart was racing everything seem to blur. "I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said looking her in her emeralds eyes. A tear fell down her face.

"Yuck, love who needs it, it's only goin' go to waste once you die," Beak said.

Meling looked over at Sakura who smiled a little until Missy shuck her. "How about a trade?" Meling suggested.

Everyone looked over at Meling wondering what she was saying. "Us for them," Eriol said catching on. Syaoran nodded and didn't say anything. Nogi and Beak looked over at Missy and Kale, a male assassin that Syaoran went on the beach when he first went to Japan. 

"What the hell you lookin' at me for?" She said. "It's your call," Nogi said to Missy. Meling looked over to Syaoran and Eriol. "Fine," Missy said throwing Sakura and Kale throwing Tomoyo. Eriol winced as she hit the ground.

A few assassin's ran to Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol to tie there hands. "But you have to swear not to follow them or we won't come quietly," Eriol said looked over at Beak and Nogi. A female assassin tied Syaoran's hands from behind. "Fine," Missy answered for Beak and Nogi. They untied Tomoyo and Sakura. A black truck stopped behind Missy as she walked to Eriol.

"You drive a hard bargain, but my Master will love this little treat," She said getting in the black trunk. Tomoyo ran over to Eriol and put her arms around him. "Don't, you can't, Sakura had a dream that Syaoran was going to die," Tomoyo whispered to him.

Eriol looked down and looked into her eyes. "I won't let it happen," He said before being carried away.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran. "Syaoran, why are you doing this?" She said. Syaoran looked up at her. "Don't worry, I have a plan," He said. Meling was thrown into the truck in the back. Eriol was sitting on the side as Syaoran was being tossed up there with them. 

Syaoran sat up and looked over at Eriol who was angry. "What wrong with you?" Syaoran said to Eriol wondering why he was mad. 

"Piss off," He said.

"C'mon guys," Meling said annoyed. "Shut up, I can't believe this, Syaoran. I can't believe this, were dead once we got to your so-called Master," Eriol shouted to Syaoran. "If you don't shut the hell up and listen to me, we'll get out fine!" Syaoran shouted back.

Eriol and Syaoran began shouted insults and Eriol complaining it lasted for about two minutes.

"QUIET!" Meling yelled.

Syaoran and Eriol stopped and looked away from each other hating there presents. "Man, I rather be dead then here you to fight over some pity shit, damn!" Meling said claming down. Syaoran and Eriol didn't look at each other for the rest of the ride to Syaoran Master place. "Look if Syaoran says he had a plan them trust him and don't worry about Tomoyo she's fine and were not dead yet so stay calm," She said.

Syaoran sighed and looked over at Eriol who didn't look at him.

"Syaoran?"

'Huh?' Syaoran thought. Syaoran looked over at Meling thinking that she said something. "Did you say something?" Syaoran asked looking over at Meling. "No, why?" Meling said.

"Syaoran stop what your doing get out, you can't do this just yet!" The voice shouted.

Syaoran shock his head trying to get the voice out of his head. Then suddenly the truck came to a halt. Meling hit head a little as it stopped. Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol could hear people talking out side and slamming the doors. Missy opened the back slid door. She jumped in and pushed Eriol, Syaoran, and Meling out the truck landing hard on there sides.

"Get up, My master wants to see you now," Kale said picking up Syaoran and Eriol at the same time. Syaoran heart raced with excitement he could almost feel his sword going threw his former Master. Eriol looked over at Syaoran who smirking as he was being forced up. Meling sighed and stood. 

They began to walked threw these huge metal doors that were covered in blood. I smell hit, Eriol, Meling, and Syaoran liked a wave of water. Syaoran's didn't mind the smell, it smelled like death that he was all to familiar with. Eriol turned green at the smell. "This place stinks," He said. Missy shoved him. "Soon you'll be apart of the beautiful smell," Kale said inhaling the sickening smell.

Syaoran could see someone sitting in throne like chair ahead of him. "Welcome, Syaoran Li," The man said in the chair. Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol were knocked down to there knees as if they were bowing. "And they must be Eriol and Meling," He said. "Yes, Master," Nogi said. Syaoran looked over at Nogi and Beak. The other must have been killed because they weren't with the others. "What do you want with us?" Meling said trying keep her balance with her being tied behind her back. 

"It's not you I want, It's Syaoran of course," 

"My name is Hanabi, Syaoran's Master and king of this little operation as, I sure, you very familiar with,"

Hanabi got up from his throne and walked down the black carpeted stairs to Syaoran and the others. "Well, I hope you know your not going live very long," Syaoran said. "Bring me his swords and the girls that followed." Hanabi order Kale and Missy. "Yes, Master, " They both said before leaving. 

"What!" Meling said. 'Damn those girls, don't they know now to stay put' Meling thought.

"So you finally found out, my apprentice," He said. Syaoran frowned as he walked closer to him.

"I should have killed myself that day," Syaoran said. Eriol ignored what Syaoran had said and looked over at the other assassin's that were watching them. "Well, good thing you didn't or I wouldn't have had my way with you," Hanabi said stooping down to Syaoran level. Syaoran felt his blood boil with rage.

"You wish," Syaoran said in a harsh voice. Hanabi laughed and then said: "Nogi would have been your father, if your of a mother wasn't so stubborn, she would have live and-" But he was cut off. "And I would have be born a bastard," Syaoran shot back. 

Hanabi smiled evilly. "Maybe,"

Eriol noticed everyone was looking at Syaoran and Hanabi. Eriol reached down his back pants pocket and took out a hair pin that Tomoyo had drop in the garden at the Christmas party. Eriol began slowly picking the lock trying not to make a sound as he picked.

Kale and Missy came back with Syaoran's swords and Sakura and Tomoyo gagged and tied up. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was fighting to get free. Missy walked over holding Syaoran swords gracefully. "As you requested, Master." She said bowing and giving the swords to Hanabi. Hanabi stood up and took the swords that was Syaoran father. "Your Father sword, still looks new," Hanabi said flipping the heavy metal around. Meling looked over Syaoran who's fist began to grow tighter. "Not bad, untie him," He ordered to Kale.

Kale walked over to Syaoran and untied him. Sakura and Tomoyo were being shoved into a think glass cage the was on either side of the top of the stairs were Hanabi throne was. Syaoran stood up and looked at Hanabi who was handing Syaoran his Father sword. 

"So does this sword have a name?" He asked Syaoran.

Syaoran began to think why would Hanabi give Syaoran a sword in front of him. "It's called Furin." Syaoran simply answered. 

"Wind Bell, nice, can you hold it?" He asked coldly smirking. Syaoran took the sword from Hanabi and held it with ease. "Your Father's blood," He said looking at Syaoran as he held the sword straight up. 

"Don't get any Idea's," Hanabi said taking back the Wind Bell. Syaoran was knocked to his knees and tied down. Eriol finally unlocked his chains and waited for the right moment. "I'm surprised that you, Syaoran, would pick such a wonderful woman as she," Hanabi said looking over at Sakura. "Don't touch her," Syaoran said with anger.

Sakura was safe (for now) in the glass cage. "The Card mistress, you've fallen in love with, just make sure no one else wants her, she might have a little problem in the near future like your lovely Mother," He said rubbing his hand across the glass. 

"Take them away," Hanabi said warily sitting back in his throne like chair. Kale, Missy and another Assassin that was covered in tattoo's walked over to Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol. "That was fun," Meling whispered with sarcasm. The Tattooed assassin walked over to Eriol who was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Eriol punched the tattooed Assassin in the stomach making him fly back. "ERIOL NO!" Syaoran yelled trying to make his way over to him but hit in the back by Missy. Eriol didn't open his fist it look like he had something in it but no one noticed. 

The tattooed assassin ran over to Eriol and kicked him in the head sending him flying five feet off the ground. "NO!" Tomoyo cried hitting the glass cage. Sakura looked over at Syaoran then Eriol who was lying flat on his back. The assassin walked over to Eriol and kicked him again in the stomach. "Asshole," He said as he tied Eriol back up. 

"Hope I didn't kill him," He laughed evilly. Syaoran was trying to fight off Missy grip but it was harder then it sounded with his hands being tied behind his back. Tomoyo fell to her knees and began crying calling Eriol's name. "Don't worry you didn't." Hanabi said looking over at Tomoyo. 

Syaoran, Meling and Eriol were in a cellar down at the basement part of Hanabi little palace, Eriol was knocked out from that blow from the tattooed assassin.

"What was he thinking?" Syaoran was pacing the cellar room with anger at Eriol's actions. "Syaoran sit," Meling ordered. Syaoran sat down and looked over Eriol. "So what are we goin' do now? They got Tomoyo and Sakura, were in a palace filled with crazy people who can rip your head of jump by looking at you and were trapped in a cellar." Meling said.

Syaoran scoffed. "Don't worry," He said. "Hey Syaoran, do you really love Sakura?" Meling said looking down at Eriol who head was on her lap. Syaoran looked over at Meling who was smiling at Syaoran now. "Yes, I think I do. But I won't let that get in the way, I'll get you guys out of this mess," Syaoran promised tucking a strain of hair that was falling into Meling eyes behind her ear.

She just smiled knowing he would keep his promise.

"Mmmm," Eriol groaned bring his hand to his head. "Eriol?" Syaoran said looking over him. Eriol opened his eyes but everything was kind of fuzzy. "Syaoran?" He groaned trying to figure out who was calling him. He head was throbbing with pain that made it seem like he was underwater hanging by his leg. Meling place Eriol's glasses on Eriol face. "Where are we?" Eriol asked sitting up. Syaoran felt a rage boil in him. Syaoran punched Eriol in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Syaoran yelled.

Eriol touched his face that was slitty purple from Syaoran's punch. Eriol slowly stood up and looked at Syaoran. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Eriol yelled punching Syaoran back. 

Syaoran jumped on Eriol and Eriol fought back. Meling closed her ears and closed her eyes trying to shut out the noise. "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU KNEW THAT WE WERE IN A ROOM FILLED WITH ASSASSIN, THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Syaoran yelled slammed Eriol back on the cellar wall. Eriol pushed Syaoran and punched him in the face.

"I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING, YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT ME AND MELING IN THIS MESS, LOOK AT YOU!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran stopped and looked over Eriol who was red with rage. "WERE DEAD ANYWAY, HANABI ISN'T GOIN' LET ANYONE LEAVE THIS PLACE," 

Meling began humming a song trying to silence Eriol's shouted. "IF YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD THAT HICKEY ON YOUR FRIGGIN' HEAD!" Syaoran shouted back. "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SAVING YOURSELF, I WANT THEM DEAD!" Syaoran yelled making Eriol's heart jump. 

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO DIE FIRST!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran looked at Eriol confused at what he said. "What are you talking about?" Syaoran said in a near whisper. 

Eriol ran his hands threw his hair in frustrations. "Sakura had a dream, that you were going to die here," Eriol answered trying to clam down. Syaoran stopped and looked at Eriol with cold eyes. "I don't care, just as long as Hanabi and the other come with me," Syaoran said coldly.

"Syaoran, stop this, bloody hell, you've been dying to die ever since this started, let it go," Eriol said hoping Syaoran would agree. Syaoran's locket fell out his shirt as sat down on the cold hard surface of the cellar floor. "I will not, I don't care how I do it, everything here is dead," Syaoran paused thinking Eriol was going to say something. "And don't tell me not to kill, I've killed before in cold blood and I'll do it again, but this time I going to remember," He said looking away.

Meling sighed opening her eyes and ears. "Look you guys, we need to do this right, Eriol stop being a girl about this, Syaoran isn't goin' die, everything well be happily ever after, you'll see," She said smiling.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Meling slowly fell asleep, Syaoran kept waking up at the sound of Sakura voice ringing in his head. Eriol was in the corner of the cellar, away from Syaoran and Meling chanting something under his breath. "What are you doing?" Syaoran whispered trying not to wake Meling.

"When I was acting like an ass, I got a few hairs from that assassin, I knew what I was doing." Eriol said coldly and then resumed his chanting.

Syaoran sighed: "Look I'm sorry about that, I was worried, okay." Syaoran confessed. Eriol stopped chanting and this key's appeared on the floor. Eriol stood up and walked to the cellar door and unlocked with the keys that he summoned from the tattooed assassins hair. "All this from hair?" Syaoran said looking at the key in Eriol's hand. Eriol nodded and quietly opened the door waking up Meling. "What's goin' on?" She asked still sleep in her eyes.

"Getting out of this hell hole," Eriol said stepping out. "Meling give me your flower hair piece I gave you," Syaoran said extending his hand. Meling shrugged and gave Syaoran her hair clip. Syaoran took off the Flower taking the pedal off. "What the hell?" Meling said confused. "I knew this was going to happen so your hair clip is a bomb," Syaoran said.

Eriol looked at the small glowing green light that was at the bottom on the needle. "Where we goin' put it?" Eriol asked. "Someplace with lots of energy is, I have a switch, I'll switch so it'll blow, how much time do we need?" Syaoran asked. "How about an hour and twenty minutes," Meling suggested. Eriol and Syaoran nodded in agreement. "I need you to find a great place to put this, Meling" Syaoran said handing the hair clip back to Meling.

Meling nodded. "We need to split up and find are weapons," Eriol said. "And what about me?" Meling pouted. "Am I goin' beat someone up with my fist, I just got these nails done, Damn" 

"Don't worry we'll keep you covered," Syaoran said walking off with Eriol.

****

Sakura and Tomoyo

Tomoyo still sleep saying Eriol's name over and over. Sakura woke up, she saw everything that was going on in the cellar as she slept. "Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered harshly. Tomoyo opened her eyes, they were still stained with tears as she slept.

"What?" She answered rubbing her eyes. "Syaoran and the other are okay, I saw it." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled with a few tears of relief streaming down her eyes. "C'mon, we have to get out of here," Sakura said. Tomoyo whipped her tears and nodded. Sakura looked up at the glass and jumped, before she fell back down she did a split of each side walking up. Tomoyo looked a did the same except it was a little painful. 

"Sakura, I can't believe you can do this," Tomoyo said as she slowly worked her way up to the top.

Sakura was finally at the top and slowly jumped down trying not to make a sound. Tomoyo fell on her butt hard. She was about to scream and Sakura ran over and covered her mouth. "Shh," Sakura said. Tomoyo eyes were kind of watery from the pain in her butt. Tomoyo nodded and stood up. Sakura took her hand from Tomoyo mouth and walked out to get her card that the assassin were playing with earlier not knowing what they were. "Release." Sakura whispered bring forth her staff.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. "If they find out we got out, were dead," Sakura said. Sakura picked up The Illusion card and called forth to make copies of her and Tomoyo. The copies appealed in the glass cages. "Stay there and when they find out it's not us, come back to me." Sakura commanded. The mirror card nodded and made pretend they were sleep.

Syaoran and Eriol stopped. "It's Sakura, you feel it?" Eriol said. Syaoran closed his eyes trying to track where to go to get to the top floor. "C'mon, it's this way." Syaoran said running to the left with Eriol following close behind. Syaoran stopped and look left and right. "This way," Eriol said running ahead.

Sakura and Tomoyo got Syaoran and Eriol's sword that were hanging on a wall. Sakura had a little trouble with Syaoran's Father sword, it was a little to heavy for Sakura and Tomoyo together. 

"Let's split, I'll try to find Eriol or Syaoran." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and put Syaoran's Father sword back. "I'll come back for this,' Sakura said running the other way while Tomoyo took the left. 

Eriol and Syaoran stopped and looked around, they lost the magic aura. "Damn, I can't sense it anywhere," Syaoran said. Eriol was panting really hard from running after Syaoran. Syaoran was a really fast runner. "Can we stop," Eriol panted supporting his body weight with his hands on his knees. "You go that way, I'll go this way," Syaoran said running off ignoring Eriol question. "Crazy bastard," Eriol said as Syaoran left.

Syaoran stopped running and came across a stair case. Syaoran bend down and took out his Father's gun, lucky for him they didn't take it. Syaoran took the safety off the gun and walked up the stairs with caution. As he walked up the stairs it began to get darker every seven steps he took. Syaoran stopped at a landing and slowly walked. 

Then he heard something running. Syaoran turned to the right and saw something shine in his eyes. "Syaoran?" Sakura said stopping slowly. "Sakura?" Syaoran said confused. Sakura ran over and flung her arms around Syaoran's neck hugging him for a second then letting go. "Oh God thank you," Sakura said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Where are we?" Syaoran said turning back the safety on his gun. "This is the top floor, you must have taken a short cut. Is Eriol okay?" Sakura asked trying to stay calm. "Yes, we split up, where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran said noticing that Tomoyo wasn't with Sakura. 

"She went the other way looking for you guys." Sakura answered. "Here, I couldn't bring your Father sword, it was a little to heavy." Sakura said. Syaoran took the sword from her and put his gun in his pants.

"I'm glad your okay," Syaoran said pulling Sakura toward him. Sakura could feel Syaoran heart against her chest. And a that moment Syaoran and Sakura's lips met for a second, Syaoran pulled back not wanting to force her. But Sakura respond by kissing him back. 'I know he loves me' Sakura said feeling Syaoran's strong hands bring her closer to him.

They broke from there kiss and looked at each other. "I meant what I said," Syaoran whispered feeling the empty space in his heart being full with Sakura in his arms. Sakura felt her heart flip in blissful happiness.

"I know," She said before pulling Syaoran back into another passionate kiss. Syaoran broke the kiss and rubbed her back softly. "C'mon lets go," Syaoran said taking Sakura hand and running to a staircase that lead to the second floor.

Eriol slowly walked down the dim and dreary hall way like cellar room. "Why couldn't I go, Syaoran thinks I'm weak, I can feel it. I might be a better fighter then him anyway," Eriol said out loud to himself making a turn then coming across a bunch of stairs. "This looks promising," Eriol said walking up the staircase. 

Tomoyo was running down the dark stairs case seeing if she could catch up with Syaoran or Eriol. 'I hope I don't come across an assassin,' She thought and she dumped into Eriol not knowing who it was she panicked and thought he was an assassin. "Ahhhh!" She screaming as she and Eriol fell down the staircase and landing on top of each other. "Get off me you freak, I know kick boxing," Tomoyo said getting up and getting into a Kick boxing fighting stance. "Tomoyo, it's just me," Eriol said blocking her kick. Tomoyo stopped and looked at the before her.

Tomoyo couldn't help herself, she ran over to Eriol and jumped on him wrapping her legs around him hugging him and crying with joy. "Oh thank you God, Eriol I thought you were dead," She said getting back on the ground. "I'm okay, that hard a kick enough to knock my brains out, it's okay" Eriol said holding her hands. 

Tomoyo just smiled and hugged Eriol again. Eriol rubbed Tomoyo's black raven hair making her feel his warmness touch her. "I was so scared they were going kill you," She cried. Eriol lifted Tomoyo head with his free hand. "Tomoyo, don't worry, were goin' make it out of here," Eriol said whipping the tears from Tomoyo's eyes with his thumb. 

Tomoyo stood on her tip toes and gave Eriol a small kiss. Eriol and Tomoyo looked into each other eyes and smiled. "We must hurry," Eriol said picking up the sword and handing Tomoyo the gun. "Are you crazy, I can't kill people, " Tomoyo said looking at the gun in her hands nervously. 

"You don't have to kill, just disable them," Eriol said walking toward the stairs. Tomoyo nodded and followed behind him.

Meling began humming the Indiana Jones thyme as she ran threw a door way feeling heat coming from the door the she was pass. "Looky what we have here," Meling said backtracking and walking into the hot room. Meling saw assassin walked to the door so she ran into the room and hide behind a large box.

Meling listened to the female assassin walked out the room and into another. Meling looked at the box and stuck the flower boom on the bottom and waited for the assassin to come back to her post. Meling ran out the room humming the Indiana Jones song again running up a staircase seeing Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand walking slowly. 

"Eriol!" Meling whispered harshly. Eriol turned and let go of Tomoyo's hand and ran over to Meling with Tomoyo behind him. "Do you set it someplace good?" Eriol asked as he halted in front of Meling. 

"Yeah, It was a really hot room in the basement," Meling answered. Tomoyo walked to Meling and hugged her thanking God she was okay too. "Let's see if we can find Syaoran," Tomoyo said.

And at then Moment they heard him shouted: "Hanabi!" Eriol, Meling, and Tomoyo looked over an another stair case that must have lead to the second floor. 

Sakura heart jumped at Syaoran yelling out an enemy's name. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura said. Syaoran ignored her seeing a bunch of assassin crowd the long walk way. "Well, Syaoran you got out, didn't expect the to happen," He said walking threw the crowd of his fighters. "I'm not a rat," Syaoran said taking a step. 

Sakura grabbed Syaoran arm but her brushed her off. "I can see that," Hanabi said who was now at least seven feet away from Syaoran. "Your a stubborn one, just like your sisters before they were burned to ash, I pretty sure you can hear the sweet screams of pain, as they burn alive," He said. The assassin just snickered at what there master was saying.

Syaoran shot his sword forward. Hanabi was quick with his sword and blocked it. Sakura took a step back hearing a crowd of feet coming behind her. "I'm going kill you and your little friends nice and slow, but your going burn with Beak and Nogi. Hanabi laughed and stopped seeing Tomoyo, Meling, and Eriol stop a few feet behind Sakura. 

"Don't you kids have better things to do, you took Nogi's money already," Hanabi said kicking Syaoran in the stomach making him fall back. Syaoran flipped up and held his sword lightly. 

"Let's see how good you are boy?" Hanabi said keeping his sword down.

Syaoran ran toward Hanabi and

TBC

Oh, Sorry folks gotta end it there. Oh sorry if this chapter was to short the next one it going be longer ( I think.) But don't worry the showdown it just beginning I'm really pumped to write this.  
Don't forget to review!

Sakura123


	21. Something well said

Chapter 21:  
Something well spoken

Syaoran ran to Hanabi punching his back. Hanabi seemed taken back for a moment and then Hanabi swung at Syaoran's head with his sword but Syaoran leaped into the area landing on Hanabi shoulders. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meling, and Sakura were fighting off the assassin that were keeping them from helping Syaoran. Tomoyo was shooting there legs and Meling was got her whip from Eriol. Sakura and Eriol on the other head were trying to get to Syaoran. but he was already half way down the hall. Hananbi grabbed Syaoran's legs and slammed Syaoran to the floor then slamming his sword down at Syaoran who blocked.

Sakura called the power card and knocked out a female assassin that was coming at her. Eriol used his staff and knocked the blood. Syaoran swayed and Hanabi's leg almost getting them and his flipped forward to Hanabi. Syaoran's thought blanked out. Everything about Sakura and everything he knew, His mind now was full of madness and vengeful thoughts of kill Hanabi.

Meling jumped clean over Eriol and Sakura running after Syaoran and Hanabi as the jumped threw a stain glass window falling to the first floor again. Syaoran fell flip on his back from the waxy floors. Hanabi on the other stooped before hitting the floor using his black magic.

Meling stopped and looked out the window. "Syaoran!" She called Hanabi smiled grimly at Syaoran than to Meling. "NO!" Syaoran shouted getting up from the glassy floor. Hanabi waved his hand forward sending a black force toward Meling sending her flying back knocking down a chain on the assassins and crashing into a wall. 

"I'm sick of this," Eriol shouted calling on all this power and flowing away there enemies sending them crash threw window and wall. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura ran over to Meling who was covered in white dust from the inside of the wall, she was trying to lift herself but the pain that was going threw her stomach was making her feel like she was going to throw up. 

Syaoran attacked Hanabi giving him a small cut across his arm. Hanabi stopped and looked at Syaoran. "You know Syaoran, I have there souls," He began. Syaoran didn't move or anything from his fighting stance holding his sword frimly. Syaoran looked over at his Father sword then back at Hanabi.

"When they were killed I took most of there ashes and part of there soul with me," He said. "I sealed them away in a door of stone, and once you die you'll be with me in hell,"

"Wind Bell!" He shouted and the heavy metal sword broke out the thick glass case and went in Syaoran's hand. Syaoran attacked with both his swords furiously with strength behind every cling of there sword.

Hanabi jumped over Syaoran and when Syaoran turned around Hanabi cut his stomach. Syaoran stopped and looked down in shock from the blade. It wasn't deep but the blood slowly ran from his body. Syaoran ignored the pain and attack Hanabi again.

Meling was up and running feeling much better. Sakura was fighting Beak and Nogi at the same time. "Help me!" Sakura screamed using the fight card. Beak and Nogi were double teaming Sakura making it hard for her to keep up. Tomoyo loaded her gun and shot Beak in the arm and then Nogi in the thigh making them fall and scream in pain. Sakura DE-summoned The Fight card and ran down the hall toward the broken glass window.

Sakura looked down and saw blood all over the blood floor. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran didn't listen because he didn't hear her from the fighting. Tomoyo and Meling hopped over Beak and Nogi running to Sakura at the window calling Syaoran's name. Eriol stopped and looked down at Beak. "Man, You'll be in jail until the end of the world," Eriol said laughing and then kicked both Beak and Nogi in the stomach and walked away heading to Tomoyo.

Syaoran got cut across his face but didn't feel it. Hanabi and Syaoran back flipped and the flower bomb fell out of Syaoran pocket sliding across the floor. Hanabi stopped and looked at it. Syaoran grinned and looked at Hanabi. "Go ahead, push it," Syaoran said. Hanabi looked at Syaoran and scoffed believing he was bluffing. Hananbi walked over the small switch. "What's this?" Hanabi asked looking at the bottom. Syaoran didn't say anything feeling a deep uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. 

"DON'T PUSH IT!" Eriol shouted. Hanabi grinned and more of his assassins came out of no where. Hanabi pressed the button and then everything went black. Syaoran was two feet away from the bomb that was in the basement. Syaoran flew back and crashed into the thick glass cages Tomoyo and Sakura were traped in, the clones in the glass turned back into Sakura cards. 

Eriol fell from the window and landed on his back. Tomoyo and Sakura where pushed by a flying piece of metal that pushed Meling bone out of her right arm. Hananbi and his assassins were everywhere all over the burning room. Eriol grunted and moaned trying to get up. "Syaoran, " He said grunted out seeing Syaoran still fight Hanabi with blood coming from his head. 

Sakura and Tomoyo were still knocked out in an at least stay spot that wasn't burning. Syaoran flipped backward avoiding Hanabi's swing sword. "Syaoran!" Eriol called again. Then Eriol turned his head seeing a female assassin with a bow and arrow. Eriol jumped on her and then a loud banging noise hit his ear like a bee. Another explosion was near Syaoran but he kept fighting. Meling was bleeding from her arm the was completely broken with the bone sticking out bleeding slowly and painfully.

The assassin kicked Eriol aside and aimed her arrow about Syaoran. Syaoran on the other hand didn't notice Eriol or anything around him he was to bent on killing Hanabi. Eriol tackled the female assassin from behind but the arrow shot at Syaoran anyway, the arrow stopped at his shoulder Syaoran blocked Hanabi's attack and fell to the floor with the shock of the arrow in his shoulder. "Now you'll die like you father did," Hanabi said thrusting his sword in Syaoran leg making him cry out in pain then an explosion erupted behind Hanabi sending his flying. Hanabi landed face first into a peace of mega-sharpe glass. Syaoran took the sword out of the side of his leg and tried to move away.

Tomoyo finally woke up and ran over to Eriol who knocked out an assassin. "Eriol, are you okay?" She coughed from the smoke of the fire. Meling was walking slowly bleeding losing the feeling in her arm on the other side of the room and Sakura was still knocked out. "Yes, where is Syaoran?" Eriol said anxiously looking around.

Tomoyo turned her head and screamed seeing Syaoran trying to get up from all his wounds. "No!" Eriol jumped over a burning rug and ran toward Syaoran was on his knees. "Syaoran!" Eriol called as he stopped in front of him. Syaoran's eyes were half opened and was keeping his body weight up with Hanabi's sword.

"I think he's dead, Eriol." Syaoran said. Eriol looked behind Syaoran and saw Hanabi's face in a glass with the blood running down slowly. "I didn't do it," Syaoran said and falling to the floor. Eriol almost caught him but Syaoran fell to the floor anyway. "I didn't kill him," Syaoran choked out. Tomoyo walked slowly over to Eriol and Syaoran who was lying on the floor bleeding badly. "I know," Eriol said feeling tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

"Eriol, why are you crying?" Syaoran said like he would normally talk to him. Eriol sniffed and whipped his tears away. "The smoke makes my eyes tears," Eriol lied. Eriol looked at the arrow in Syaoran shoulder and grabbed it. "Don't move okay?" Eriol said. Syaoran closed his eyes and opened them and nodded. Eriol broke the arrow making Syaoran wince.

"I'm sorry for everything I said about you, Eriol." Syaoran said as blood began running down the side of his mouth. "It's okay, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I was being an ass." Eriol said making Syaoran laugh and then cough. "Well, were even," Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and took Syaoran's hand. "Okay, Syaoran you need to stop talking save your strength," Eriol said.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around it was just like in her dream everything was burning. "Syaoran!" She said getting up ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and began running past the fire. Meling saw Sakura and walked a little faster. Tomoyo stopped and fell to her knees seeing Syaoran blood making a small puddle. "Why? There no need, I'll be back" Syaoran said smiling lightly. Eriol just nodded and a tear escaped from his eye.

Eriol took the necklace out of his shirt and connected it for Syaoran making the music playing. Syaoran sighed and relaxed listening to the music. "That sounds nice, doesn't it Sakura?" Syaoran said. Eriol smiled as more tears escaped from him eyes. Eriol closed his eyes and sighed then without noticing Syaoran tight grab slowly loosened.

Eriol lifted Syaoran body and rocked it back and forth feeling something in his heart leave him. "Syaoran, NO! WAKE UP" He yelled not wanting to believe that Syaoran was dead. Sakura looked over to Meling who's bone was sticking out of her arm and Tomoyo who was crying. 

Everything was different Tomoyo was awake with Meling and Hanabi was dead everything was so different. "SYAORAN GOD DAMNIT WAKE UP! YOU CAN WITH STAND MORE THEN THIS, YOU HEAR ME THIS IS NOTHING!" Eriol yelled smacking Syaoran's lifeless body. "NOOO!"

Tomoyo's face was flushed from crying she never seen Eriol so sad before, she knew what it was like to loss someone you loved. Meling fell to her knees next to Tomoyo and wrapped her other arm around her shoulder comforting her. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!" Eriol cried the music in the necklaces stopped detaching them Syaoran hair was soaked with his blood. Eriol hand were shacking as he looked at Syaoran who looked like he was sleeping.

Sakura ran over to Syaoran's lifeless body and fell to his side. "Oh Syaoran," She said crying. She didn't care if Syaoran's blood got on her she just wanted to see him again. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and hugged him. Eriol, Meling, Tomoyo, and Sakura were crying. Sakura looked up at Syaoran face and slowly pushed his hair away from his face. "I love you too, Syaoran Li," She said and kissed his lips softly. 

****

Syaoran's heaven

Syaoran was in a large tub and the water was in his mouth. Syaoran couched and sat up. "Huh?" He said. Syaoran stood up and got out the tub. The water was bloody but Syaoran wasn't wet.

He was wearing a green, gold, and blue Chinese outfit. Syaoran put his hand in the water and took it out it wasn't wet at all but dry. Syaoran walked away from the tube. 

"Syaoran," Someone called. Syaoran turned around trying to find where the voice went and the tube he was in. When he turned his head he was now in a garden that was sprinkled with cherry blossoms pedals. "Syaoran." The voice called again.

Syaoran looked down and saw Ki. "Ki what are you doing here?" Syaoran said. "I'm not Ki," The black cat said. Syaoran was in shock seeing a cat talk. Then a strange wind blow past Syaoran making his hair dancing softly in the wind.

The cherry blossom pedal covered the black cat and it turned into a huge figure. Syaoran just watched confused at what was going on. Then the wind stopped making the cherry blossom settle down. "Father?" Syaoran said not believing his eyes. "Yes, Young Syaoran," He said. Syaoran ran over to his Father and hugged him tightly. "Dad!" Syaoran cried.

He's heart began filling he remember the smell of his Father and his warmness. Syaoran's Father hugged him back and smiled. "I thought I would never see you again," Syaoran cried the tears of Joy running down his face like pouring water. Syaoran's Father just laughed.

"I knew I would," He said. Syaoran looked up at his smiling Father. "Turn around," He whispered. Syaoran turned around seeing his sisters. He ran toward them. "Little brother," They all said and smiled and hugged and kissed him. Syaoran kept crying hugging his family remembering how it felt. "I missed you guys," He said to his sister.

"We know, Were proud of you Syaoran," The oldest one said smiling kissing his forehead. Syaoran turned his head to his father and smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Said a soft female voice behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned and smiled. He walked over to his Mother and bowed. She taught him to be formal before saying anything to her. "Syaoran, You don't have to anymore," She said. 

Syaoran smiled and whipped the tears from his eyes and ran into his Mother's arm. Syaoran sighed feeling her warmth he long to feel again. 

"Where am I?" Syaoran asked sitting under a tree with his family. "Heaven," His Father answered. "That means I'm finally dead?" Syaoran said. Syaoran looked to his Mother who nodded. "Where's grandpa then?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, on an adventure, you know him," His youngest sister answered.

"Syaoran we wanted you to die, for there something you must know," Syaoran Father said. Syaoran looked to his Father listening. "I turned into a cat and made sure that you found everything you need, but there's only one down side," He said. Syaoran nodded listening still. 

"Are souls are trapped in are old house that's why you can still hear everything. The stone door was to keep are souls from leaving the house and when you found it I hoped you found the boxes I left in Japan," He said.

"In order to set are souls free, you must put the diamond in that last slot, you and only you," His Mother continued. "Why did you tell me any on this before?" Syaoran asked. "I was old enough to under stand what death is," Syaoran said.

"We know, that why Sakura can into your life," One of his sister said. "The dream you had that night was tell you that you would meet Sakura and a black cat,"

"Now that you and Sakura are one everything is set," Syaoran Father continued. "Whoa! what do you mean Sakura and I are one?" Syaoran asked. "It's just that, you and Sakura have an every special bond that are star a lined," Syaoran Mother said. 

"You love her right?" Father asked. Syaoran put his hand on his heart feeling it beat slowly. "Yes, I love her but I'm dead now I couldn't be happier," Syaoran said. "Do you want to leave someone you love with nothing but deep sadness, and grief?" His second oldest sister said.

Syaoran looked down and shuck his head 'No.' "So that's means I'm not dead?" Syaoran asked looking up.

"No, you still have a while, God it not finished with you," His Mother said. "We just brought you hear, Eriol wants to be closer to your as a brother, he wants you to live, I'm glad that you didn't Kill Hanabi, if you did are souls would have been lost forever," His Mother continued.

"I know you really love Sakura, and if she the one we'll be where ever you are, " His Father said holding his wife hand. His sisters smiled a hugged Syaoran and kissed his head. "Is she the one you want to be with?" His third oldest sister asked. Syaoran looked a cherry blossom fly by.

"I think so, I love her and everything, when I not around her I feel so empty and she fills that void, I want to be with her everyday of every second but I also want you guys back," Syaoran said softly. His Mother and Father smiled. "Syaoran my love, we never left you we were there when you were in Japan, and school and Hong Kong, were always around you no matter what a familles love never leaves it last a long as time," His Father said.

Syaoran smiled and looked at His family thanking God for blessing him with a loving family and a woman who loves him very much. "We have to send you back now Syaoran, but remember we well always love you and were always with you," His Father said. Syaoran stood up and hugged his Father, Mother, and his four sister. "I love you all," Syaoran said with a tear of sadness and joy falling from his eyes.

End of Syaoran Heaven 

Eriol and Tomoyo let got of each other from crying. Sakura used the Water card can burned out the fire and the police and firemen and Med's came to the place of the Hanabi. Eriol and Tomoyo were telling them everything that happened so they were sent to the ambulance to get there wounds cleaned up. 

Eriol let Tomoyo go but he stayed beside Syaoran as the put him the body bag. 'I'm going miss you Syaoran,' Eriol thought to himself. "Kid, do you want to be here for this?" The Male police said walking toward Eriol. "I'm fine," He answered. Syaoran's soul can back his body. 

Syaoran began coughing making everyone jump. "It's impossible!" The police man said running over to Syaoran body filled with his life. Eriol ran over and kneeled down and began shaking him. "Syaoran?" He said. Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes a little and smiled and said:- 

"Told you I'll be back," Syaoran said.

Eriol smiled and laughed a little. Syaoran then fell back to sleep. Tomoyo ran over to see what was going on then she looked down at Syaoran who was breathing. "Eriol?" She said a little confused. Eriol nodded and Tomoyo hugged him smiled with one tear of happiness running down her flushed cheek. Meling was rushed to the hospital since she lost so must blood and Sakura went with her not wanting to see her dead lover. Syaoran was taken to the hospital to treat his wounds.

Two weeks later Sakura and Tomoyo went back to Japan, Sakura still believed Syaoran was dead and Tomoyo didn't say anything to Sakura about it because if she told her that Syaoran wasn't dead she wouldn't believe her fully. When Meling found out that Syaoran was alive she ran out her hospital room and to Syaoran's with a needle sticking out the side of her arm. Buy anyway, Syaoran And Meling were sent home. Syaoran felt so different now that he knew everything. 

"-and that's why wanted me to come back," Syaoran finished his story. Syaoran had told Eriol and Meling everything about what happened when he went to heaven. "So let's set them free," Meling said excited. Eriol and Syaoran nodded. Syaoran's arm was in a sling from the arrow that was in his shoulder. Eriol healed Syaoran leg before the police came. Syaoran opened the box that was Eriol's and took out the diamond and walked out of Syaoran's office. They walked down the hall and the stairs and walked past the servants that were taking down the tree.

"Hello," They all said to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and waved. Syaoran was more at peace, his servants were like apart his family. Syaoran, Eriol, and Meling walked down the hall. the old burned house was being fixed and connected to him house and made out the an orphanage for the kids who lost they parent and have no family. Meling had the honor of naming it and Eriol to design it. Syaoran, Eriol, and Meling said hey to all the worked and walked into the house.

Eriol and Meling stopped and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and walked toward the stone door and kissed the diamond. "This is for my family," He whispered. Syaoran walked a little closer and placed that diamond in the slot and they was an another gust of wind and it lifted Syaoran up.

Syaoran closed his eyes seeing his family and feeling there aura all around them. "Thank you, Syaoran." The wind whispered. Syaoran'd feet touch the floor again and when Syaoran opened his eyes the stone door was gone. Syaoran bowed in honor of his family. Syaoran turned around and nodded.

"Well, I guess everything is set," Syaoran said. "Well, I think I'm going to put away my Father's sword." Syaoran said walking past Meling and Eriol.

"Well, we'll help out the worker, you need to rest," Eriol said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Syaoran said as he walked out the house and down the bridge that connect to his house. Syaoran went to his room and looked at his Father sword and smiled. "Good-bye Father." Syaoran said putting on the cover of the sword.

Syaoran put it in a glass box and sat it on a shelf. Syaoran sighed and sat at the window. The snow was beginning to melt and new snow was coming soon but not too much. Syaoran sighed and walked over to his bed and sat there and rubbed his stinging shoulder. "Syaoran, something came for you!" Meling called.

Syaoran sighed and walked out his room. Syaoran walked slowly down the stairs and stopped.

Tomoyo and Sakura. Syaoran thought he would never see her again. "Syaoran?" Sakura said walking to the end of the stairs. "I didn't want to believe it but your really alive," Sakura said and tears began flowing down her face. 

Syaoran walked down the stairs not taking his eyes off Sakura and Sakura to his. "I wasn't going to die," Syaoran whispered. Meling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were watching while of course Tomoyo was recording on her new video camera blushing a the moment. Sakura extended her hand and touch Syaoran's face.

Syaoran closed his eyes feeling Sakura's warm hand. Sakura walked to Syaoran and hugged him. "Ouch!" Syaoran said. Sakura laughed and backed up. "Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said whipping the tears from her eyes and smiling relieved that Syaoran was still alive. Syaoran smiled at Sakura, I mean an actual smile.

Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran on the lips Syaoran kissed her back and helped her closer with his other arm. Sakura and Syaoran broke apart and smiled at each other. "I told you not to worry." Syaoran said.

Sakura just laughed and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Syaoran again. "Oh this is so cute," Tomoyo said zooming in. Syaoran and Sakura ignored Tomoyo and deepened there kiss. Eriol smiled and took the camera and dipped Tomoyo and kissed her making her laugh. "You really are charming," Tomoyo said. Meling rolled her eyes and looked over at worker and smiled he blushed and looked away.

****

A few months past and it was the best Syaoran had ever had in his life. He had Eriol, Meling, and Tomoyo as his family, and his only love Sakura. But the only thing the puzzled him was 'Did Jihochi know he father was dead?' 

It was spring time now, Meling was going out with some former worker that was working on the orphanage for about one month, Eriol and Tomoyo are closer then ever and Syaoran began slowly opening up to Sakura, telling her all his secret about his family and himself. Syaoran did seen to be sad about it he could sill feel his familles aura all around him. Syaoran got up was sleeping with Sakura, she wanted to hear more stories about his family and he told her until she fell asleep, so Sakura was still sleep when Syaoran woke. 

"God, I thought I was tied up, " Syaoran whispered out loud to himself as Sakura's arms were around his waist. Syaoran slowly took her arms from around him and walked out the room with some cloths and took a quick shower and left the house to the orphanage.

He had about thirty kids already, they all looked up to him like a brother. Syaoran checked on this kids name Yomo, he's family was murdered, when he was thirteen so he never really talked to anyone, but this one girl tired to cheer him up all the time but he would just brush her off.

"Yomo?" Syaoran whispered seeing him sitting in the window. Yomo looked over at Syaoran and then back at the window. Syaoran looked at Yomo's side seeing a knife. Syaoran touched his wrist where he cut himself. "I hope you haven't cut your self yet," Syaoran was walking over.

"What do you care?" He said coldly not looking. "I care because I thought cutting myself would help ease the pain, when my family was murdered." Syaoran answered. Yomo looked over at him and rolled his eyes not believing Syaoran. Syaoran scoffed and sat next to Yomo. "Look." He said.

Yomo saw the small dark scars on Syaoran wrist. "Why don't you tell me what your feeling?" Syaoran asked. Yomo slowly reached to touch Syaoran scars. "Does it hurt," He said. Syaoran sighed and shuck his head no. "Why should I," Yomo said as he looked away from Syaoran wrist and let go of his scars.

"I learned the hard way on telling someone how I feel, but if you talk about it you might just feel better," Syaoran said to Yomo who looked back at him. "I feel-I feel like I should have did something about it," He finally said.

"The day my parents died I had a fight with them about my friends who were selling drugs and I told them that-" Yomo paused trying to force back tears that were building in his eyes. Then he resumed: "I told them I hated them and I never wanted parents like them anyway, I feel shit because of it, I didn't know that they were going to die, I wish I can take it back but I can't"

A tear fell down Yomo's cheek and then another. Syaoran patted him on the back. "Can you keep a secret?" Syaoran whispered. Yomo nodded trying to stop crying. "Your parent's are right next to you, they want me to tell you they love you and they know you didn't mean it," Syaoran said seeing Yomo's parents and then they disappeared. "How do you know? I can't hear them," Yomo asked.

"You'll see them in time, now get some rest, you still have school." Syaoran said walking out and then to the door. Sakura was standing at the door in her kitten sleep wear. 

"Where are you going?" She asked. Syaoran grinned knowing that Sakura knows when he try's to sneak out. "Nowhere," He said walking towards her. Sakura smiled and opened the front door. "Well, go nowhere," Sakura said. Syaoran walked to the door and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few," He said and shut the door behind him.

Syaoran headed to the graveyard where Jihochi's father was buried, He knew Jihochi would be there. 

Syaoran walked down the side walked making sure he did step on anyone's grave then he saw Jihochi looking down at her Father's grave marker. "Jihochi?" Syaoran said walked over to her. 

Jihochi turned to Syaoran and smiled then back to her father's grave marker. "I thought you'd find me sooner or later," She said. "How are you doing?" He asked standing by her side.

"Fine, I'm not sad about my Father, I can't believe he did all this to you and other, I feel terrible about the people that died because of him." Jihochi said. 

"You still in school?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, I can't wait to finish." She said. "Syaoran can you do me a favor?" She asked. Syaoran turned to her wanting to know what the favor was.

"Will you kiss me?"

Syaoran wasn't surprised at the favor since she was trying to kiss him since he first got to Japan. "I know your in love with Sakura," She said. "And you know this how," She said. "It was the look in your eyes when you saw he, I know when people make a good match," She said.

"Then why did you try to make something out of us?" Syaoran asked as a breeze went past them. "Because I was jealous and you were cute," She said with a laugh. Syaoran sighed: "What an answer," He said.

"So will you?" Jihochi asked again. Syaoran stepped closer to Jihochi and pulled her toward him and kissed her. Jihochi wrapped her arms around his neck and Syaoran wrapped his arms are her waist. Syaoran made pretend the it was Sakura was kissing so he wouldn't feel like dirt about it.

Jihochi ended the kiss and smiled at Syaoran who was slowly opening his eyes. "Syaoran Li, You are the worlds best kisser," She whispered letting go of him. Syaoran let go of Jihochi seeing her blush. 

"Now I can die complete," She said. "I better go, I have school you know," She said smiling. "I see you again one day," She called running off. "One day!" Syaoran called back.

At the end of the day Syaoran went back home seeing all the kids running around making noise. Sakura jumped on Syaoran's back surprising him a little. "Hey!" She said smiling. Syaoran put her down and looked into her emerald eyes. "Did you kiss her?" She said.

Syaoran nodded slowly walking toward Sakura a little more. "Good, now you have to kiss me in return," She said. Syaoran smiled. "You drive a hard bargain," He said then kissed her. Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around him and Syaoran picked her up from her waist as they kissed each other. Sakura laughed as Syaoran spun her around. 

Tomoyo on the other hand was recording. "They look so happy," Tomoyo said to Eriol. "Just like we are," He said. Tomoyo smiled. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and slipped on a ring.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. Sakura and Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol who were are the top of the stairs. "Will you marry me Tomoyo Daidoji?" He asked hoping she'd say yes. "Let me think, no" She said smiling.

Eriol suddenly had a sad look on his face. Syaoran was recording everything on his cell phone what had a video camera. "I kidding," She said. Eriol sighed and kissed Tomoyo.

And that's how it ended. Tomoyo and Eriol got married in the summer. Syaoran didn't ask Sakura until three years later. And everything went smooth. Jihochi got married and now has four kids. Syaoran was never so at peace with Sakura by his side and his family in his life but like they always say: Family first everything else second.

**THE END**

****

Thanks you to all that stuck with me on this story. I cryed and wished there was more to write but like everything it has to come to an end. Special thanks 2 the following reviewers:

yami-yugi-Gurl  
kOreaNdrEamEr  
Angel152169  
Flora  
Sheild of Anonymity  
SilverLunarStar  
cherryblossomYingFa  
admirer (Thanks!)  
Hououza (Thanks for all the good lucks and best wishes! )  
Inu-death-demon  
Valou  
Ria  
Bloodlust Night  
vicky (THANKS!)  
ss-cherryblossomYingFa (YOU ROCK!)  
lixa  
Sayurixstrife  
LOVELY  
kitsune  
Animekid9  
Dark Heart Wolf (Cool name)  
Kaiwaii-cherryblossom-saku  
Ngoc1231 (Thank for all your reviews)  
din diddy dums  
bunny-vsako  
Shannon  
Illusion Dragon (Brilliant name)  
and last but not least:  
Nikki

And thanks to all the reviewers that well review this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me fiction, hope you like the future CCS story and Anime storys I write. God bless 

Sakura123


End file.
